La Estafa
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Obito siempre se ha movido en la delincuencia y precisamente eso es lo que les enseñó a sus sobrinos, a delinquir. Estafadores profesionales que lo único que quieren en este momento... es adquirir todos los derechos sobre la empresa Namikaze llegando a extremos que ni ellos sospechaban para lograrlo. Lo que no contaban... era enamorarse en su mentira. Sasuke-Naruto. Itachi-Deidara.
1. Chapter 1: Estafadores

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Camino por el pasillo del palacio de justicia con unas gafas de sol seguido por mi fiel abogado. En la sala he dejado atrás a mi esposo… o debería decir el que fue mi esposo, aunque nuestro matrimonio duró exactamente… una noche ¡ _Sí, como se escucha_! Una noche. Sonrío una vez estoy fuera y me subo al coche mirando a mi tío Obito al volante.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? – me pregunta.

\- Perfecto – le dije sonriendo – va a darme todo lo que quiera.

\- Ese es mi chico – me halaga mi tío y conduce en dirección a casa.

¿Qué soy? Algo muy simple… un estafador profesional, los trucos sucios, los engaños, la manipulación… eso es mi fuerte, puedo manipular a cualquiera y conseguir todo lo que me proponga en la vida. El idiota de mi esposo al que dejo atrás… lo seduje en apenas dos meses, ¡ _Al fin y al cabo era un hombre que me doblaba la edad_!. Le convencí para casarnos, algo muy fácil, ese vejestorio deseaba tener a alguien tan joven como yo en su cama y la misma noche de bodas… fingí encontrarme fatal por el champán, me hice el dormido y ni siquiera tuvimos sexo. El muy estúpido pensaba que ya tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo tras el matrimonio, me creía de su propiedad, ¡ _Menudo iluso_!

Yo no pertenezco a nadie. Fingí ser un pobre chico virgen que deseaba esperar al matrimonio y luego… sólo tuve que llamar a mi hermano para que terminase mi trabajo. Cuando mi esposo se marchó a la oficina esa mañana, Itachi que se había ocupado meses antes de entrar como su secretario le derramó el café por encima de su pantalón. Entre que se lo quitaba, que le limpiaba la mancha, etc… yo sólo tuve que entrar y pillarles como si estuvieran haciendo algo y es que Itachi era muy bueno fingiendo que ocurría más de lo que de verdad había. El divorcio estuvo en la mesa en menos que canta un gallo y más de la mitad de su dinero… en nuestras manos. El idiota ni siquiera sabía que Itachi era mi hermano y que todo esto… estaba planeado para quitarle todo lo que tenía.

La gente rica se cree que tiene el mundo a sus pies ¡ _No me han conocido a mí_! Soy Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los mejores estafadores en Australia. Me he dedicado a esto desde que tengo uso de razón y es que cuando mis padres fallecieron, tan sólo mi tío Obito quiso acogernos a Itachi y a mí. Él nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos, él nos enseñó a sobrevivir basándonos en las artimañas.

Acabo de cumplir los veintiséis años y aquí sigo… estafando a esos ricos, ganando dinero a su costa, a veces trabajo con mi hermano, otras veces trabajamos por separado pero el objetivo es siempre el mismo… robarles la mayor cantidad posible a esos engreídos.

De la cantidad que conseguimos, generalmente la repartimos, aunque mi tío siempre se queda más diciendo que gracias a él somos tan buenos y conseguimos los objetivos, él es quien busca a la siguiente víctima. Lo único que lamento, es que siempre me busca a personas demasiado mayores para mí, él dice que es por mi seguridad pero ya no sé qué pensar.

Llegamos al bar donde habíamos quedado con mi hermano. Lo peor de este trabajo era las veces que nos mudábamos, siempre persiguiendo a nuevos ricos, siempre detrás del dinero, allá donde se moviera, nosotros lo seguíamos y lo robábamos con ingenio. Nada se nos resistía. Nos sentamos a comer en el restaurante y mi hermano no tardó en llegar y sentarse con nosotros pidiendo el plato más caro de la carta con una elegante sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? – me preguntó.

\- Todo según el plan. Ha caído en la trampa. Estaba tan avergonzado de que al día siguiente de nuestro matrimonio le pillase en una "infidelidad" que me ha dado todo lo que quiera. Tendremos dinero para bastante tiempo.

\- Perfecto entonces – me dijo sonriendo – Esta vez podríamos buscar a alguien más joven, estoy harto de tocarle la bragueta a esos hombres maduros – dijo intentando no ofender a nadie.

\- No habrá jóvenes y lo sabéis – se quejó mi tío - ¿No os he enseñado nada? Los jóvenes sólo traen problemas. Seguiremos con los mayores, son más fáciles de seducir y están más solos.

\- ¿Quién va a ser nuestro siguiente objetivo? – pregunté.

\- ¿Habéis oído hablar de los Namikaze? – nos preguntó mi tío y tanto Itachi como yo nos miramos, pero negamos – Tienen una gran empresa hotelera, ganan millones todos los años, son una buena opción.

\- De acuerdo, pues hagámoslo – Dijo mi hermano sonriendo mientras empezaba a comer su plato.

\- ¿Dónde está la sede? – pregunté.

\- No vamos a ir a la Sede – me dijo Obito – estarán unos días de vacaciones en uno de sus lujosos hoteles en la costa Dorada, así que habrá que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes, nos quedan unas horas de viaje y no hay tiempo que perder.

\- De acuerdo, vayamos entonces – le dije buscando en mi mochila un frasco y mi tío hacía lo mismo.

\- Por favor… no os preocupéis, esta vez invito yo – dijo Itachi sonriendo sacando de su bolsillo el frasco con unos insectos muertos.

Abrió el bote y sacó un insecto colocándolo en el plato escondido tras unas patatas fritas y guardó de nuevo el frasco donde nadie lo vienes.

\- Oh Dios mío – exclamó mi hermano enfadado - ¿Es que quieren matarme?

El camarero apareció enseguida para ver qué sucedía y se acercó hasta mi hermano con un rostro de preocupación.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? – preguntó.

\- ¿Bien? Mire el plato, hay un repulsivo escarabajo muerto, esto es incomible. Quiero hablar con el gerente ahora mismo – dijo mi hermano.

\- No hay derecho, yo creía que era un buen restaurante, reclamaremos ahora mismo – le dije ayudándole - ¿Es que no tienen cuidado al servir el plato?

El gerente apareció enseguida en cuanto el camarero le avisó y trató de persuadirnos de no poner la reclamación, podríamos hundirles la reputación.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, no sabemos cómo ha podido suceder algo así. Nunca nos había pasado. Desde luego la comida corre a nuestro cargo. Disculpen las molestias.

\- Está bien – dijo mi hermano – supongo que podemos olvidar este pequeño incidente.

\- Muchas gracias señor.

Salimos de allí con la cabeza bien alta y con una buena comilona gratis a cortesía de mi hermano. Estafar era lo nuestro, sin duda alguna. Nunca nos habíamos conformado con estar en sitios de baja categoría, con nuestras artimañas era más fácil estafar a los ricos, engañar a los lujosos locales que intentaban mantener su reputación. Obito nos enseñó bien, nos decía que para parecer ricos, debíamos creérnoslo y lo hacíamos, vivíamos a todo lujo, no nos cortábamos en nada y hablábamos con orgullo y prepotencia, como si de verdad fuéramos ricos aunque nuestra riqueza sólo estuviera guardada en las cámaras de seguridad de los bancos tras nuestros robos.

Realmente tampoco teníamos mucho y es que mi tío tenía un serio problema con el juego, se gastaba la mayoría en los casinos y eso nos molestaba a mi hermano y a mí, porque siempre éramos nosotros quienes cometíamos los delitos y luego… el dinero se esfumaba en manos de mi tío. Pero él nos había enseñado, nos educó, nos dio comida y un techo donde dormir, le debíamos mucho, así que no nos quejábamos.

Nos pusimos en marcha enseguida en el todoterreno de mi hermano. Yo iba en el asiento trasero mientras mi tío miraba un plano indicándole a Itachi el camino, pero mi hermano a parte de conducir iba cantando y eso me hacía reír, era malísimo cantando, pero quería a mi hermano, era mi familia y siempre me hacía reír hasta en los peores momentos. No podía ver mi vida sin mi hermano.

\- Vamos Sasuke, canta conmigo – me dijo sonriendo y sonreí también cantando con él en tono más bajo – no se te escucha. Grita más – me dijo subiendo el volumen de la radio.

Entre cánticos y risas, llegamos a la Costa Dorada. Teníamos que elegir un hotel pero no sabíamos exactamente dónde se hospedarían los Namikaze en sus vacaciones. Mañana nos pondríamos a investigar sobre ellos, ya tenía un poco de curiosidad en poner rostros a ese apellido. El juego con ellos empezaría pronto. Sólo tenía que seducir al director de la Sede, conseguir que quisiera casarse conmigo y montar de nuevo la treta con mi hermano, meterle en una infidelidad ficticia para sacarle todo el dinero. Sería fácil, lo había hecho muchas veces, supongo que por eso para mí el matrimonio y el amor no significaban absolutamente nada.

\- Vayamos a ese hotel – dijo mi hermano eligiendo uno de los más lujosos.

\- No nos permitirán entrar – le dije – demasiado lujoso.

\- Sólo hay que creérnoslo, nadie te preguntará por tu cuenta bancaria. Vamos Sasuke… podemos hacerlo, conseguiremos una habitación.

\- Ese hotel tiene que estar completo desde hace tiempo, como te he dicho… demasiado lujoso.

\- Más victimas millonarias a las que estafar – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Itachi tiene razón – comentó Obito – es un buen lugar. Vayamos a ver si tienen una habitación para nosotros.

\- De acuerdo.

Dejamos el coche en la entrada y mi hermano con toda su elegancia y aires de rico le dio las llaves al aparcacoches indicándole con una sonrisa que le tratase bien el coche mientras le daba un billete. Sonreí, mi hermano era el mejor en esto, sabía cómo aparentar rico, se sabía todos los trucos. Mi tío nos seguía por detrás en silencio mientras mi hermano y yo caminábamos uno al lado del otro colocándonos las gafas de sol intentando aparentar algo que no éramos.

\- ¿Cómo vas a conseguir la habitación? – le pregunté en susurro y él miró hacia una limpiadora que había en el hall.

\- Cuerpo a tierra.

\- Ni se te ocurr… - no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando me dio una patada por detrás de las piernas que me tiró al suelo de espaldas.

Grité del dolor pero la mitad fue fingido intentando llamar la atención. Desde luego vino corriendo el gerente mientras mi hermano me decía que no me moviera, que me podía haber roto la espalda en la caída por culpa del suelo mojado. Les pidió que nos llevasen a nuestra habitación pero el gerente dijo que no encontraba nuestra reserva, normal… no la habíamos hecho.

\- ¿Cómo que no encuentra nuestra reserva? ¿La ha perdido? Mire a mi hermano, casi se rompe la espalda.

\- Estoy bien, ya verás como enseguida se me pasa – le dije intentando ponerme en pie y cuando lo hice grité el doble haciendo que se sintieran tan culpables que nos alojasen en una habitación y no una cualquiera, sólo hacía falta gritar para que nos dieran la suite presidencial.

Llamaron al médico y yo me quedé completamente quieto en la cama. En cuanto se marcharon comentándonos que por supuesto por las molestias de perdernos la reserva y encima el accidente por el que podíamos demandarles… nos dejaban la habitación gratis cuanto tiempo necesitásemos para que me recuperase, yo me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mi hermano.

\- Podías haber avisado – le dije.

\- Era más natural así – me dijo sonriendo – no sabes caer.

\- Mentira, yo sé caer muy bien, mira – le dije lanzándome al suelo y él me miró extrañado.

\- Es horrible, pésima actuación, quedaba más real al natural – comentó con una gran sonrisa – recuerda salir con el corsé ese y poner cara de dolor, en cuanto te distancies del hotel puedes quitarte ese chisme – me dijo.

\- Sí, sé como funciona tu maniobra – le dije – pero sigue sin gustarme.

\- Pero es eficaz – dijo Obito – bien pensado Itachi, ambos sois unos excelentes alumnos. Ahora trabajemos en investigar a esos Namikaze, debéis conocer todo de ellos y apuntar a sus puntos débiles, la misión comienza ya.


	2. Chapter 2: Vacaciones

**Naruto Namikaze**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez. Estaba de vacaciones, mi padre se ocupaba de la empresa y yo sólo tenía la obligación de dormir, ir a la piscina a darme algún chapuzón y disfrutar del impresionante hotel. Tenía apenas vientres años, estudiaba empresariales en la universidad y los fines de semana solía ayudar a mi padre con temas legales de la empresa para ir aprendiendo el funcionamiento.

Mi padre, Minato Namikaze había dedicado mucho esfuerzo a construir y poner en marcha la cadena hotelera, ahora disponíamos de casi veinte hoteles esparcidos por el mundo. Todos los veranos veraneábamos en alguno de ellos y revisábamos las instalaciones, a los empleados y veíamos un poco el funcionamiento del hotel para tener en conocimiento lo que faltaría. Este año nos habíamos venido a Australia, a la Costa Dorada.

Mi único propósito aquí era probar las actividades que se organizaban para los turistas y dar mi opinión sobre ellas. La verdad es que creo que mi padre quería que fuera viendo el funcionamiento de todo por mí mismo y es que mi padre había puesto la cadena hotelera a mi nombre.

Supongo que todos sus asesores se preguntaban por qué hacer semejante locura y no dejar todo a su nombre como ya estaba, era muy sencillo, había emprendido algo nuevo. Mi hermano mayor Deidara y él habían abierto una serie de restaurante lujosos y habían puesto sus esfuerzos en que empezasen con buen pie, así que con tanto trabajo, a mí me habían dejado ocuparme de los hoteles, si tenía dudas acudía a ellos, pero aún me costaba trabajo darme cuenta de la gran fortuna que tenía en mis manos con estos hoteles.

Deidara también tenía demasiada fortuna si esos restaurantes salían a flote y por el momento, parecían ir por buen camino. Desde que habíamos llegado, hacía por lo menos un par de días que no les había visto a ninguno de los dos y es que estaban siempre muy ocupados con el nuevo negocio del restaurante.

Me levanté ya que hoy tenía que probar el recinto exterior y los jardines del hotel. Me duché, me vestí y bajé a recepción preguntando por un folleto informativo de las actividades que había para hacer. Me marchaba de la recepción con el folleto cuando choqué contra un chico algo mayor que yo. Aquellos ojos oscuros me impresionaron al principio y él se disculpó enseguida.

No tuvimos mayor conversación y se marchó de allí. Salí al jardín y quitándome la ropa para quedarme con el bañador me puse a tomar el sol, ya luego entraría a la piscina. Aproveché para preguntar a algunas mujeres que estaban allí con sus niños por sus impresiones sobre la piscina, todas estaban encantadas y sentían que sus hijos estaban a salvo con los socorristas contratados, así que no tuve mayores preguntas.

Uno de los chicos que recorrían la piscina se acercó a mí ofreciéndome algo frío para beber y yo busqué mi cartera entre los pantalones pero no vi nada y me asusté. ¿Me la había dejado en la habitación? No había forma de encontrarla y aunque me dijo que la bebida era gratuita yo estaba preocupado por la desaparición. Me vestí y me fui a recepción a preguntar allí.

El recepcionista en cuanto me vio aparecer ya suponía a por lo que venía y me alarmé un poco.

\- Su cartera señor Namikaze – me dijo dejándola en el mostrador.

\- Gracias a dios, creí que la había perdido. ¿Me la olvidé? – le pregunté.

\- No señor, el chico con el que chocó dijo que se le había caído y la devolvió.

\- Oh, vaya. ¿Y ese chico… se hospeda en este hotel?

\- No señor, es el masajista, lo contrataron hace un par de días.

\- ¿Dónde está la sala de masajes? – pregunté interesado, al menos debería ir a darle las gracias.

\- Cruzando la puerta de la piscina climatizada pero ahora están todas las horas llenas, si quiere puedo apuntarle para mañana – me comentó.

\- No tranquilo, sólo quería agradecerle. Será un segundo.

\- De acuerdo señor.

Caminé por el vestíbulo hacia la piscina climatizada y seguí adelante buscando la sala de los masajes. Allí había una recepcionista muy amable y con una gran sonrisa que me comentó si tenía cita. Le dije que no pero que sólo deseaba hablar con uno de sus masajistas. Me pidió el nombre pero yo no lo sabía, me había chocado contra él y no habíamos tenido ninguna clase de conversación.

\- Lo lamento, no sé su nombre – le dije – es moreno y de mirada profunda, con ojos oscuros. Creo que hace poco que empezó a trabajar aquí.

\- Sasuke – me dijo sonriendo – le llamaré enseguida, estaba con un cliente.

Esperé unos diez minutos sentado en la sala de espera hasta que vi como salía Sasuke y sonreía a la recepcionista. El cliente le dio las gracias y se marchó contento mientras Sasuke se secaba las manos del aceite con una toalla blanca.

\- Ese chico te estaba esperando – le dijo la recepcionista y él se giró hacia mí.

\- Vaya, el chico de la recepción – me comentó sonriendo – perdiste tu cartera en el golpe. La dejé en recepción.

\- Lo sé, vengo de allí. Gracias por devolvérmela.

\- No hay de qué – me dijo y luego se fue hacia la secretaria - ¿Queda alguien más?

\- No, has terminado tu jornada hasta mañana.

\- Entonces tengo un rato libre, venga, ven – me dijo.

\- ¿A dónde? – pregunté sorprendido.

\- Te daré un masaje.

\- No lo necesito, además no he pedido cita.

\- Por las molestias que te he causado, habrás estado muy tenso y preocupado por la cartera, vamos, te ayudaré a relajarte – me comentó y entré con él hacia la sala.

La sala me sorprendió, había una música muy suave pero relajante, alguna planta de bambú en una esquina y una gran cristalera por la que entraba una agradable luminosidad que daba a un precioso estanque. Me gustó su despacho y miré la camilla con algo de curiosidad.

\- Desnúdate y arriba – me dijo como si nada tocando la camilla.

\- ¿Tengo que desnudarme? – le pregunté.

\- Hay una toalla ahí dentro en el aseo para que te tapes tu intimidad si quieres. Un masaje no se puede dar con ropa.

\- Ya, claro – le dije metiéndome hacia el baño.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me miré en el espejo unos segundos intentando pensar qué hacer. Nunca me había desnudado frente a un desconocido aunque reconocía que el chico era muy guapo, desprendía seguridad y en principio… era el masajista, sólo quería darme un masaje, nada más. Me desabroché la camisa dejándola a un lado y empecé a quitarme también el pantalón junto a la ropa interior quedándome completamente desnudo. La toalla estaba donde dijo, en uno de los estantes y cogí una enrollándola en mi cintura para salir.

Sasuke estaba de espaldas a mí llenándose la mano con un aceite y me subí a la camilla bocabajo intentando relajarme, aunque al sentir sus manos sobre mi pierna comentándome que iba a empezar, temblé un poco por los nervios.

Reconocía las manos que tenía, me encantaba cómo acariciaba, como apretaba cada músculo tratando de relajarme. Empezó los hombros y la nuca, sentía que toda la tensión se esfumaba, me relajaba y supongo que eso era la finalidad de un masaje, tranquilizarme.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí desde hace poco, no? – le pregunté.

\- Shh, relájate – me dijo como única contestación.

Siguió masajeándome la espalda y yo cada vez estaba más y más relajado, hasta cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por aquellas suaves manos que tocaban cada centímetro de mi piel con ese aceite que olía tan bien. Creo que esta era una de las mejores actividades que ofrecía este hotel, tendría que comentárselo a mi padre y empezaba a pensar que la piscina y las excursiones fuera se quedaban cortas teniendo esto tan cerca.

Sus manos pasaron a mis pies cuando terminó con mi espalda y mis brazos. Reconocía que este chico sacaba puntos de placer en cualquier lado porque jamás pensé que me gustase tanto que me acariciaran las manos, pero me encantó cómo lo había hecho, hasta me estaba excitando un poco. Los pies desde luego fue lo mejor, siempre me había gustado que me los acariciaran y menudas manos tenía este chico, podría haberse quedado todo el día allí tocándolos, me encantaba.

Subió por mis piernas con calma, centrándose y apretando levemente intentando que se me fuera todo el estrés que tenía. Me tensé un poco cuando sentí sus manos por mis muslos bajo la toalla que llevaba puesta y me incorporé levemente.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté.

\- Shh, relájate – me repitió.

\- No, quiero saber qué haces.

\- Un completo – me dijo sin más.

\- No lo he pedido. ¿Te lo piden mucho?

\- No, nunca lo hacemos – me dijo sonriendo – pero creo que tú te lo merecías, estás demasiado estresado. Necesitas un poco de diversión. ¿Puedo? – me preguntó – no te tocaré más si no quieres.

Dudé unos segundos… ¿Debía dejarme tocar o no? Era cierto que me encantaban sus manos y lo poco que había tocado me había gustado demasiado. Una parte de mí deseaba saber lo que era el morbo de estar con un masajista, eso que tanto se veía en las películas y que yo nunca había podido probar, en la vida real estas cosas no ocurrían, pero yo lo tenía frente a mí. Este chico me estaba ofreciendo sexo, me estaba ofreciendo una alocada acción sin mayores consecuencias, algo que quedaría entre estas paredes y acepté. Jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad así y menos cuando me casara, porque sé que mi padre quería casarme con un adinerado socio suyo. Esta podría ser mi última locura.

\- Quiero hacerlo – le dije – pero con precaución.

\- Tengo preservativos pero tranquilo, no habrá sexo hoy, si quieres un final feliz, conciértame un cita y haré lo que quieras – me dijo sonriendo - Tú sólo relájate. Saldrás de aquí como nuevo.

\- Vale – le dije algo nervioso aún ¿Cómo pensaba hacer esta locura? ¿Me había vuelto loco? Era posible que fuera la excitación del masaje, no estaba seguro.

Sus manos tocaron mis piernas de nuevo y yo traté de relajarme aunque sabía que era complicado con sus manos tocando el interior de mis muslos. Sus dedos tocaron mi miembro con suavidad y su mano cogió mis huevos masajeándolos y haciéndome gemir, adoraba esa sensación y mi mente pensaba en que quería acostarme con él, pero no podía ser, yo no podía ser así. Me conciencie en disfrutar cada caricia de ese chico, cada vez que subía y bajaba su mano en mi miembro mientras yo gemía y mordía la toalla de la camilla intentando evitar que saliera el sonido, no quería que la recepcionista fuera supiera lo que ocurría aquí.

\- Eso es – me dijo – ves lo relajado que te vas a quedar, ¿Sientes como desaparece la tensión del trabajo?

\- Sí – le dije y era normal, no pensaba en trabajo, pensaba en que quería acostarme con él, le habría dejado hacerme lo que fuera en este momento.

Metió un par de dedos en mi entra sin soltar mi miembro. Gemí aún más y es que no dolía, supongo que por el aceite y los lubricantes que llevaba en sus manos. No aguantaba más, sus dedos se notaban profundos pero yo quería mayor profundidad aún pero… cuando quise decirle que entrase en mí, que no aguantaba más, me corrí en su mano con un gemido que apenas pude callar contra la toalla.

\- Lo siento – le dije viendo su mano.

\- No te preocupes, esa era mi intención. ¿Más relajado? – me preguntó y yo me incorporé tapándome aún más con la toalla.

\- Sí – le comenté.

\- El trabajo suele estresarnos mucho, de vez en cuando no te vendría mal masturbarte.

\- Ya lo hago – le dije sonrojado.

\- Entonces no te vendría mal pasarte por aquí un par de días a la semana, te desestresaría por completo.

\- ¿Lo haces a todos tus clientes? – le pregunté ahora enserio.

\- No – me dijo – pero tú eres especial. Estabas muy agobiado, lo necesitabas y además… eres muy atractivo – me dijo casi susurrando en mi oído y aquello me sonrojó – espero verte pronto, ya sabes dónde estoy si necesitas un masaje – me comentó y salió de la sala dejándome tiempo para cambiarme.

La verdad es que en algo tenía razón, no pensaba en nada del trabajo, ni en mi hermano, ni en mi padre, sólo en mí y en ese chico, estaba completamente relajado y con una estúpida sonrisa por lo ocurrido. Creo que ese joven era interesante y cuando salí, le pedí una cita a la secretaria para otro masaje.


	3. Chapter 3: Pillado

**Itachi Uchiha**

Tenía un buen negocio entre manos hoy, iba a estafar a una pareja comentándoles la buena inversión que era comprar una casa aquí en la Costa Dorada… claro que la casa no era mía, iba a darles unos documentos falsos y luego que se apañasen con los dueños de la casa cuando se encontrasen. Era un plan brillante y para ello vestía con un elegante traje intentando aparentar ser un serio comercial en el sector inmobiliario. Esto iba a salir rodado.

La pareja a la que iba a venderle la casa entró por el restaurante con sus elegantes ropas y me levanté para saludarles con una gran sonrisa. Saludé tendiéndoles la mano y la cogieron con fuerza antes de sentarte también sonriendo. Ellos estaban felices por ir a comprar la casa, ya se la había enseñado claro que había tomado prestadas las llaves y la enseñé en las vacaciones de sus dueños legítimos, no era tan idiota. Las llaves fue fácil conseguirlas, trabajé allí durante un tiempo haciéndome pasar por jardinero y limpiador de piscinas, una tontería con tal de hacerme con las llaves.

Sasuke se había metido como masajista y todo para intentar seducir a Naruto, el hijo primogénito de los Namikaze, al menos el biológico, porque tenían un hijo mayor aunque adoptado, un tal Deidara Namikaze.

Nuestro objetivo habría sido Minato Namikaze, pero… ¿Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que acababa de pasar todos sus bienes hoteleros a las manos de Naruto? A mí tío no le gustó la idea, de hecho dijo de ir a por otro objetivo, eso de que fueran chicos jóvenes no le convencía, pero Sasuke y yo nos revelamos y acabamos aceptando ese objetivo, los Namikaze eran demasiado suculentos para dejarlos escapar.

La verdad es que no nos interesaba mucho el hijo adoptado aunque tenía una gran fortuna. Habría sido un buen candidato, pero preferíamos centrarnos en uno solo, aliar fuerzas y arrebatarles todo lo que tenían. Empecé a explicar cómo efectuaríamos la venta y cuando decidieron tomarse un rato para pensar, me quedé allí sentado en la mesa preparando mi comida gratuita en este elegante restaurante. Puse unos cristales en la comida como era algo habitual… bichos o cristales, cualquier cosa que pudiera herir la reputación del restaurante y grité sorprendido por el suceso.

Ambos clientes vinieron enseguida a ver qué ocurría y ya prácticamente tenía su firma mientras el camarero retiraba el plato cuando llegó ese chico rubio, creo que el director del local y creí que venía a decirme cuánto lo sentía, pero me equivoqué. Se disculpó por los cristales, comentó que nunca les había ocurrido y luego pidió que me vaciase los bolsillos. Me sentí un poco pillado y más cuando miró las fotografías de la casa que iba a vender y dijo que era la suya y no estaba en venta. Tenía ya el bote de cristales en mi mano cuando les vi a todos mirarme con inquisición por lo que tuve que salir corriendo de allí siendo perseguido por los guardias. Era la primera vez que un plan me fallaba y más por un chiquillo rubio casi afeminado como ese.

Me escapé por pelos del guardia pero tenía una idea en la cabeza… se iba a enterar ese chico rubio de quién era yo, me había arruinado dos planes de golpe, comer gratis y sacarles todo el dinero a esa pareja que compraría la casa.

Me esperé fuera del restaurante hasta prácticamente la noche y es que quería pillar a ese chico solo. Se iba a enterar de quién era yo, me había destrozado un brillante plan y cuando le vi salir cerca de las once de la noche, me acerqué a él sigilosamente y le seguí por el desierto parking hacia su vehículo. Llevaba las llaves en la mano y fue a abrir su coche cuando yo le abordé colocándole la mano en la boca y dándole la vuelta dejando su espalda contra el coche.

Al principio se sobresaltó bastante y forcejeó contra mí, en cuanto me vio pareció relajarse de golpe y aparté mi mano para comprobar que efectivamente… estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué sonries?

\- Venga ya… no vas a hacerme daño.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

\- Lo sé, eres un estafador pero dudo que seas un asesino – me comentó – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – preguntó con tranquilidad y aquello me sorprendió.

\- Tú… me has arruinado un gran negocio y me lo debes.

\- Yo no te debo nada, intentabas estafar a esa pareja y te ha salido mal.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que no era una casa en venta? No me sueltes el farol que te has marcado ahí dentro de que es tu casa porque no es cierto.

\- Cierto, no lo es – me dijo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- De un muy bueno amigo y estoy convencido de que no vendían la casa. Ahora déjame en paz, estoy cansado y quiero volver a mi casa.

El chico rubio trató de abrir la puerta para subirse al coche pero yo volví a cerrársela en cuanto abrió un centímetro la puerta. No iba a permitir que se marchase así sin más.

\- ¿Cómo sabías lo de los cristales? – pregunté.

\- Lo intuí – me dijo – venga… un chico tan formal como tú, vendiendo casas ajenas y de repente aparecen cristales en la comida cuando nunca hemos tenido esa clase de problemas, no… cantaba mucho encanto – me dijo.

\- Todos los restaurantes cuelan en esa jugada ¿Por qué tú lo sabías?

\- Porque no utilizamos cristal – me dijo y me sorprendí – lo sabrías si hubieras mirado bien las mesas, no hay ceniceros de cristal, son de cerámica, las copas… es el único cristal que tenemos y estaban todas intactas en tu mesa, revisé toda la cocina antes de venir, ni siquiera guardamos el cristal dentro de la cocina así que era imposible que se cayera en el plato. ¿Puedo marcharme ya si has terminado de interrogarme?

\- Tú nombre – le pregunté y él sonrió.

\- Deidara, Deidara Namikaze – me respondió y me quedé alucinado, era él el hijo adoptado de Minato Namikaze.

Me quedé sorprendido de aquello, tan paralizado que dejé que se marchase. Sé que había prometido no involucrarme con ese chico, que sólo nos centraríamos en Naruto pero… no podía permitir que se me escapase ese chico, tenía que demostrarle que él no era tan inteligente como se creía, yo podía estafarle pese a que me había demostrado antes que no caería fácilmente en mis trucos. Quizá eso lo hacía más interesante y sonreí. Este chico iba a darme guerra y guerra… es lo que más deseaba yo en este momento.

Me fui al hotel sonriendo y es que esto sería un juego interesante, al menos sabiendo quién era podía localizarle con cierta rapidez. Sabía hasta en el hotel que se hospedaban y siempre tenía a mi hermano para poder sacar información a su victima. Creo que me iba a divertir mucho con ese chico y más cuando cayese en mi estafa y le dejase sin nada.

Llegué al hotel y abrí la puerta de mi habitación encontrándome a Obito allí frente a mí. Estaba en albornoz, seguramente se habría duchado y me miró extrañado cuando me vio pasar hacia mi habitación.

\- Itachi… ¿Y el dinero? – preguntó.

\- No hay – le dije serio – un tipo rubio se metió en medio y me arruinó la estafa. Pero haré otra, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Un tipo rubio?

\- Deidara Namikaze, director del restaurante dónde estaba haciendo la estafa. Tendré que buscar otra cosa.

\- Y rápido, nos quedamos sin dinero – me dijo y me quedé sorprendido.

Ganábamos mucho con las estafas, pero mi tío tenía un serio problema con el juego, se lo gastaba todo en esas dichosas máquinas y en el casino. Estaba un poco cansado de estar ganando dinero y arriesgando mi cuello para ir a la cárcel para que él se lo gastase todo. Sasuke y yo éramos al final los únicos que nos arriesgábamos.

\- Deberías hacer algún trabajo también – le dije.

\- ¿Yo? Vosotros me debeis mucho ¿No lo recuerdas? – me gritó cogiéndome del cuello de la camisa – os di un hogar cuando fallecieron vuestros padres, os alimenté, os cuidé, os di ropa y una familia, os enseñé un oficio y ahora que os pido que me ayudéis en algunos trabajos… ¿vas a negarte? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije sabiendo que era cierto, había hecho mucho por Sasuke y por mí. Podríamos estar en la calle si él no nos hubiera recogido – está bien, pero iré a por Deidara Namikaze.

\- No – me dijo rotundamente – es joven, inteligente, es atractivo… puede salirte muy mal la jugada. Sé cuánto te emociona jugar y estafar Itachi, ese chico está alerta, sabe que eres un buen estafador y es un desafío para ti, es demasiado atrayente, caerás en su red.

\- Yo nunca me he enamorado ni lo haré si ese es tu gran miedo. Puedo estafarle, llevarme todo su dinero.

\- Está bien, pero si empiezas a enamorarte abandonas ese trabajo y lo mismo va por tu hermano, díselo cuando llegue.

Me di una ducha y pensé en aquel joven, sí que era cierto que nadie me había pillado ninguna trampa y él había adivinado dos, era un chico inteligente y que no me tenía miedo, me había plantado cara cuando fui a empotrarle contra su coche. Era interesante y empezaba a obsesionarme con vencerle en esta guerra de estafas. Conseguiría engañarle, aunque sólo fuera una vez, le engañaría, eso me lo había propuesto.

Esa mañana al levantarme, Sasuke se había marchado y yo decidí ir al hotel a encargar un pequeño yate, algo no muy grande pero que pudiera ver por la costa las mansiones que había. También había estafado el barco diciendo que quería comprarlo y que quería dar una vuelta en él, claro que pensaba devolverlo y decir que no me gustaba. El propietario había decidido venir conmigo y me explicaba cosas que no me interesaban de su barco.

Al pasar por la mansión que estuve a punto de vender y llevarme una buena cantidad, me quedé mirándola fijamente hasta que vi aparecer a Hidan, el dueño de la casa que me había contratado como jardinero y que salía en bañador hacia la piscina. No fue aquello lo que me dejó anonadado, sino el hecho de ver a Deidara tras él también en bañador con su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y sonriendo mientras se acercaba seductoramente a Hidan y éste le devolvía la sonrisa. Creo que eran pareja o amantes, no estaba seguro, pero empezaba a entender por qué conocía Deidara esa casa. Esto se complicaba cada vez más.

Por lo menos tenía el trabajo asegurado, seguía de jardinero en esa casa y si Deidara no había hablado con Hidan yo mantendría mi trabajo. Lo único que me sentó mal, fue ver como Deidara besaba con pasión a Hidan y le empujaba entre risas a la piscina mientras Hidan lo cogía bien y lo tiraba con él. Jugaban y sé que tenían una relación o algo… algo que yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que siguiera, tenía que conquistarle, estafarle y quedarme su dinero.


	4. Chapter 4: Masajista

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Había conseguido el trabajo de masajista en el hotel propiedad de la familia Namikaze y no había sido nada fácil. Primero falsifiqué el título porque no había estudiado absolutamente nada de masajes, pero tampoco podía ser tan complicado dar masajes ¿No? Supongo que con dejar al cliente más o menos contento suficiente y necesitaba acercarme a ese Namikaze como fuera.

En segundo… tuve que eliminar a la competencia, claro que hacerles daño no era una opción factible, al menos no mucho daño. A algunos les mentí haciéndome pasar por el gerente del hotel con mi chaqueta bien arreglada y la placa identificativa en la solapa para decirles que el puesto ya había sido ocupado. A otros simplemente engañándoles y diciéndoles que era en otro lugar y por último… a los pocos que me quedaron, los encerré en un cuarto de la limpieza. Cuando salió el verdadero gerente a hacer las entrevistas, sólo estaba yo. Claro que me dieron el puesto.

Supongo que el gerente no entendía cómo a un puesto de trabajo podía presentarse únicamente una persona pero a mí me daba igual, el puesto era mío y lo conseguí. Empecé a trabajar pronto, unos días antes de que la familia Namikaze hiciera su aparición por el hotel donde pasarían sus vacaciones. En esos días estuve buscando información referente a Minato, se supone que debía seducirle y conseguir que quisiera casarse conmigo para que Itachi pudiera hacer su papel ligando y conquistando a Minato, aunque realmente sólo necesitábamos pillarlo en una infidelidad, Itachi tenía la parte más divertida… intentar que aparentase que había tenido relaciones con él o tenerlas directamente si la cosa se complicaba.

Todo era perfecto hasta que descubrí la peor de las noticias, Minato Namikaze, gran empresario de la cadena hotelera más extensa del mundo… había decidido pasar todas sus empresas a las manos de su segundo hijo Naruto Namikaze mientras se lanzaba a ayudar a su primogénito con un nuevo proyecto de restaurantes.

A mí me daba igual seducir al padre o al hijo pero Obito no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, dijo de buscar otros candidatos en cuanto se enteró que era Naruto el nuevo propietario. Itachi y yo nos miramos en el sofá extrañados.

\- Puedo hacerlo – le dije muy seguro de mí mismo.

\- ¿Sin enamorarte? – me preguntó mi tío.

\- Por supuesto yo nunca me he enamorado de ninguna víctima de nuestras estafas.

\- Te sacaban más de treinta años Sasuke, ni siquiera les veías atractivos. Siempre hemos buscado a los más débiles, Minato aún podría ser algo más o menos fácil para vosotros, pese a que es inteligente también es muy confiado y por lo que comentan las lenguas una buena persona que trata de ayudar a los demás, os ganaríais su confianza enseguida con vuestros truquitos pero otra cosa es su hijo.

\- No sé cómo es el mayor, apenas lo describen – le dije – pero venga ya… hablamos de su segundo hijo, prácticamente acaba de salir de la carrera universitaria, es un chiquillo que no ha probado nada del mundo, en cuanto me cruce en su camino puedo hacer que caiga a mis pies, es inocente y confiado.

\- En eso tiene razón – me defendió mi hermano.

\- ¿Conseguirías casarte con él en menos de tres meses? – me preguntó Obito.

\- No lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo. Déjame hacerlo.

\- ¿Podrás seducirle para que le sea infiel a su futuro esposo? – le preguntó hacia mi hermano.

\- Sí, haré lo que sea ya lo sabes. Conseguiremos al menos la mitad de todo su capital.

\- De acuerdo, os doy permiso para ir a por Naruto pero si alguno de vosotros empieza a enamorarse o siente mínimamente algo… este plan se termina ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

\- Sí – le dijimos al unísono.

\- Y tú sigue con la estafa inmobiliaria hasta que sea tu turno para seducir a Naruto, veamos como Sasuke se ocupa de momento de seducirle – le dijo a mi hermano.

\- Claro – comentó mi hermano retirándose para irse a trabajar.

Me marché a trabajar como todos los días y cuando me marchaba tras acabar mi jornada, uno de los compañeros me preguntó si me apetecía ir a tomar algo al bar del hotel, así que acepté. Fue allí cuando me enteré que los Namikaze llegaban mañana y que les iban a hospedar en la suite presidencial. Seguramente Naruto estaría dando vueltas por el hotel para comprobar las instalaciones y esa oportunidad yo no podía desperdiciarla, tenía que aprovecharla bien y darme a conocer, seducirle antes que otra persona se me adelantase, pero tenía que buscar una forma para que él viniera corriendo hasta mí.

Había buscado todo lo posible de él, toda la información y sabía que era un chico confiado, un chico alegre y extrovertido pero también lo habían sobreprotegido demasiado. Ese chico desenvolviéndose solo no duraría ni dos días, se aprovecharían de él, nunca había tenido ni un novio y era mi oportunidad para mostrarle lo que era tenerlo, para ligar con él. Nunca le habían hecho daño y eso hacía que fuera muy confiado con la gente, no sospecharía de mis intenciones, era un punto bueno que tenía a mi favor, pero tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Aquella noche cuando llegué al hotel Obito no estaba por la habitación. Supuse que se había marchado al casino a gastarse el dinero de nuevo y suspiré, estaba un poco cansado de estafar a todo el mundo y quedarnos siempre con el dinero justo para sobrevivir por culpa de las deudas de juego de mi tío, pero también era cierto que cuando nuestros padres fallecieron, él fue el único familiar que se hizo cargo de nosotros, se lo debíamos, nos cuidó y nos ayudó.

Me tiré en la cama intentando dormir, mi hermano tampoco estaba y seguro que intentaba estafar a alguien, es lo que habíamos aprendido en todos estos años… sólo a estafar. En el colegio y el instituto ya lo hacíamos, Obito nos preparó desde muy pequeños, más a mi hermano ya que decía que él tenía un talento natural, supongo que ahora le gustaba demasiado, tanto… que se había convertido casi en un reto para él encontrar a una persona capaz de frenar sus artimañas, nadie lo hacía, todo el mundo caía en sus engaños. Empezaba a aburrirse y eso era un problema para él. Mi hermano siempre tenía la cabeza en mil sitios y le gustaba de verdad encontrar problemas para resolverlos, nadie le daba problemas ya.

Me dormí enseguida y ni siquiera escuché cuando llegó mi hermano, debió de venir tarde. Abrí los ojos cuando sonó mi despertador para ir a trabajar y supe que hoy sería un gran día, Naruto Namikaze llegaba hoy al hotel, en realidad… ya debía estar por su habitación y seguro que bajaría a la recepción a por algo. Decidí levantarme rápido y arreglarme. Al pasar por la habitación de mi hermano le vi durmiendo, seguro que hoy también tendría un duro día de trabajo con ese proyecto de la inmobiliaria que llevaba.

Bajé a desayunar al bar y no dejé de mirar hacia recepción hasta que vi aparecer a ese chico rubio que preguntaba algo en el mostrador al chico castaño que intentaba contestarle con una sonrisa pese a que se le veía algo nervioso, no era para menos, Naruto era el dueño de todo esto, nuestros trabajos dependían de ese chiquillo.

Me acerqué con rapidez y cuando se dio la vuelta me choqué contra él metiendo la mano en su bolsillo hasta encontrar su cartera y quitársela. No quería robarle eso estaba claro… sólo quería que tuviera que buscarme. Había leído bien su ficha, era un chico amable y educado, vendría enseguida a darme las gracias por recuperarla, era simplemente un chico demasiado inocente que no esperaba encontrarse con alguien como yo, no sabía dónde lo estábamos metiendo con este simple gesto.

En cuanto se marchó caminé un par de pasos y luego volví a la recepción fingiendo que me la había encontrado. Le pedí al chico que guardase la cartera y se la devolviera cuando viniera a por ella. En cuanto se diera cuenta que no la tenía iría corriendo a buscarla y al enterarse que fui yo quien la recuperó vendría a buscarme sin tener que hacer nada. Todo saldría perfecto con ese chico.

Me encontraba despidiéndome ya de uno de los clientes cuando me encontré a Naruto en la puerta esperándome y la recepcionista me indicó que tenía a un cliente esperando pero sin cita. Le dije que no pasaba nada y como mi jornada había finalizado le pedí a Naruto que entrase, seguro que le hacía falta un masaje por el estrés que le había causado por lo de su cartera.

No tuvo reparos en entrar pero sí me di cuenta de lo tímido que parecía cuando asomó aquel sexy sonrojo en sus mejillas al decirle que debía desnudarse. Claro que si pensaba que mis manos se quedarían quietas sin tocar ninguna de sus zonas erógenas lo tenía apañado, claro que iba a tocarle y además haría que regresase por más, que le gustase tanto que quisiera volver a verme.

No hacía estas cosas al resto de clientes, pero él era especial, era mi víctima y acabaría teniendo su dinero a mi alcance, este hotel podría ser mío si jugaba bien mis cartas. Una vez se calmó y empezó a relajarse, es cuando decidí meter un poco más la mano hasta sus nalgas apretándolas con cuidado mientras él pedía explicaciones del motivo por el que le estaba tocando el trasero. Le dije que haría lo que él quisiera y acabé masajeando su miembro mientras él gemía o intentaba al menos callar esos leves gemidos que desprendía.

Se corrió en mi mano y sonreí, este chico sería fácil de conquistar, demasiado inocente, demasiado confiado. No sé qué miedo podía tener mi tío con este chico. Reconocía que era guapo y que me excitaba su cuerpo y sus jadeos pero nada más, yo no conocía el amor y lo que sabía de él es que era un asco, era mejor no enamorarse.

Le di mi tarjeta a Naruto y le indiqué que se pasase cuando necesitase relajarse. Seguramente volvería, un chico con tanta inexperiencia volvería seguro a probar más cosas y yo estaría ahí para aprovechar el momento mientras su padre el sobre protector jugaba a los restaurantes con el primogénito.

Al volver a la habitación del hotel, mi tío estaba discutiendo con mi hermano sobre alguien y me extrañó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté.

\- Tu hermano se ha vuelto completamente loco, quiere apostar por seducir al primogénito Namikaze.

\- No puedes hacerlo – le dije casi gritando – Naruto es nuestra presa, ya he comenzado el plan.

\- Tiene una gran fortuna – me dijo mi hermano.

\- Es arriesgado llevar dos trabajos a la vez. No puedes seducir a Naruto mientras intentas acostarte con su hermano mayor, te pillarán jugando con ambos y es un riesgo. ¿Cómo conseguirías casarte con Deidara? Serías tú el que le sería infiel con Naruto y la fortuna se iría.

\- Buscaré alguna forma de no arriesgar la situación.

\- No hay forma, renuncia a Deidara ahora mismo – le dije – no puedes intentar seducir a dos hermanos.

\- ¿Es un reto?

\- Déjate de retos, sé que te encantan. Dime el verdadero motivo para ir tras ese chico.

\- Me ha desafiado y me destapó dos estafas de golpe. Dos de mis trucos descubiertos por ese niñato, tengo que enseñarle que soy mejor, le demostraré que puedo engañarle.

\- ¿Es sólo por eso? No seas infantil Itachi y cíñete al plan. Te necesito con Naruto.

\- Está bien – me dijo a regañadientes.

\- Renuncia a Deidara – le repetí.

\- Qué sí… renuncio a él – me dijo enfadado metiéndose a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente fui a trabajar y cada vez que dejaba a un cliente en la salida, miraba la sala de espera esperanzado de ver resultados en mi brillante plan, pero Naruto no aparecía. Finalmente a última hora apareció justo cuando mi trabajo iba a acabar.

\- Tú de nuevo – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió – Debo tener unas manos brillantes.

\- Supongo que sí – me dijo.

\- Vamos… entra y te daré un buen masaje.


	5. Chapter 5: Jardinero

**Deidara Namikaze**

Aquella noche llegué a casa muy cansado y con la preocupación de haber vuelto a ver a Itachi. Sabía cómo funcionaba Itachi ya que le había conocido en el instituto, él ni siquiera me reconoció y supongo que porque no esperaba que yo fuera aquel adolescente con el que compartió clase un año.

Él era un chico solitario y se metía en muchos líos. Sus padres acababan de fallecer y yo vivía en una casa de acogida hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años, aún tenía los quince cuando le conocí pero ya estaba cerca de los dieciséis. Llegó a aquel instituto a mitad curso y no quiso hacer amigos, yo tampoco me acerqué mucho a hablar con él, parecía muy solitario. Tampoco me hacía falta a otro chico que se quisiera meter conmigo, ya lo hacían los demás del instituto diciéndome que parecía una chica. Los insultos y las palizas los tenía a la orden del día, así que trataba de pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Pasaron semanas y no nos hablamos ni una vez, ni siquiera creí que me conociera, si me hubiera visto por la calle no sabría ni que yo estuve en su clase pero aquel día todo cambió. Vi a Itachi de una manera muy diferente a como siempre le había visto y es que para mí sólo era otro chico problemático, no era cierto. Cuando intentaron algunos de clase pegarme en el baño, Itachi que entraba por allí se metió en medio para defenderme, supongo que los dos acabamos magullados y en el despacho del director aunque con él fueron más duros ya que siempre estaba en líos.

Desde aquel día me dediqué a mirarle desde la distancia. Me resultaba fascinante ese chico y veía como timaba y estafaba a los otros alumnos, me aprendí sus trucos aunque jamás los puse en práctica. Acabamos siendo buenos amigos… al menos el último mes porque como siempre le ocurría, se marchó de allí. Una vez me dijo que su tío se movía mucho de país en país, que era por trabajo, así que no se quedaban mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Tampoco me atreví nunca a preguntar en qué trabajaba su tío. Cuando desapareció de allí, volví a quedarme solo.

La familia Namikaze me acogió cuando cumplí los dieciséis. Era muy amigo de Naruto, unos años más pequeño que yo pero que iba a mi instituto y al final… Minato Namikaze quiso acogerme como a un hijo más y darme su apellido. Yo ni siquiera conocía el mío original.

No esperé jamás volver a encontrarme con Itachi y cuando le vi en el restaurante supe que estaba utilizando alguno de sus trucos, él siempre lo hacía y yo ya me conocía sus juegos. No iba a caer tan fácilmente en ellos. No me parecía un mal chico, algo perdido, siempre lo había estado. Fue un chico amable y gentil que ayudaba a los demás pero a la vez sentía una gran responsabilidad por hacer lo que debía por su familia, siempre se le veía preocupado y tras años sin verle… ahora volvía a tener esa mirada perdida frente a mí. Seguía dudando si lo que hacía era correcto o no, pero aquí estaba… tratando de estafar como siempre.

Le hundí sus planes y creí que me reconocería, no fue así, él no se percató de que yo era aquel chico rubio al que ayudó en las peleas del instituto. Era normal, habría pasado por tantos institutos que yo no signifiqué nada para él aunque él lo fuera todo para mí.

Llegué a la casa de Hidan aquella noche tras mi pequeña conversación con Itachi y entré en la habitación de mi hija. Allí estaba ella dormida y Hidan apareció tras de mí. Sonreí al verle mientras sentía como enrollaba sus brazos en mi cintura acercándome hacia él.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – me preguntó.

\- Bien – le dije sonriendo – algo cansado ¿Cómo ha estado?

\- Se porta muy bien como siempre.

\- Gracias por salir antes del trabajo para estar con ella.

\- Ya sabes que por ti hago lo que sea Deidara – me dijo sonriendo – mira que a gusto duerme nuestra hija.

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo sintiéndome algo incómodo con su abrazo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó al sentir como temblaba levemente.

\- Sí, es sólo que ha sido un largo día – le comenté.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- He visto a un antiguo compañero de clase que no esperaba volver a ver nunca.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Y has hablado con él?

\- Algunas palabras no muy agradables – le dije sonriendo – pero él ni siquiera se acordaba que estuvo en mi clase, así que supongo que no es nada. No debería darle más vueltas.

\- Dei… tenemos que hablar – me dijo Hidan cerrando la puerta de mi hija y llevándome hacia el salón sentándonos en el sofá - ¿Cuánto llevamos juntos Dei? ¿Diez años?

\- Trece – le dije concretando - desde mis dieciséis años.

\- Y tenemos una hija preciosa de diez años – yo sonreí al verle sonreír a él como si me tomase el pelo.

\- Doce – le concreté de nuevo sonriendo al ver que me estaba bromeando.

\- Quiero casarme contigo Dei – me dijo de golpe y me sorprendí.

Ver de nuevo a Itachi y que me pidieran matrimonio en la misma noche, aquello me había dejado paralizado. Sin duda le habría dicho que sí a Hidan sin haberlo dudado ni un segundo pero claro… había visto esta misma noche a Itachi y esos recuerdos del pasado habían vuelto a mí. Siempre estuve enamorado de Itachi pero había terminado aquí con Hidan, con el hijo del hombre más importante en negocios y política.

Nunca creí poder estar a la altura de Hidan y nunca le había dicho que era adoptado, tenía miedo de que si lo descubriese se echase atrás. Minato siempre me trató como a su hijo verdadero y prefirió mantener en secreto que era adoptado para que la vida me fuera más fácil después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar en mi juventud. Se lo agradecía, pero sabía que estaba ocultando cosas y eso no podía ser bueno para un matrimonio.

\- Verás Hidan… creo que hay cosas de mí que deberías saber – le dije poniéndome serio dispuesto a contarle todo.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto papá? – escuchamos los dos a Ino entrando por la puerta.

\- Ey ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – le pregunté cogiéndola en brazos y dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Quería esperarte despierta para darte un abrazo – me dijo sonriendo abrazándose a mi cuello.

\- Y lo que me gustan a mí tus abrazos – le dije sonriendo – me quitan todo el cansancio de golpe.

\- ¿El restaurante ha ido bien?

\- Sí mi niña. Venga te acompañaré a la cama a dormir, ya es muy tarde para ti.

\- ¿Te quedarás un rato conmigo?

\- Claro – le dije y Hidan sonrió diciéndome que ya continuaríamos la conversación en otro momento, que fuera con nuestra hija.

Al final acabé dormido con mi hija. Había venido a acostarla a ella… y acabamos los dos durmiendo juntos. Esa mañana Hidan me despertó con suavidad y me comentó de ir a la piscina a darnos un baño después de llevar a Ino al instituto. Dejamos a Ino allí en la entrada y volvimos a casa a ponernos los bañadores.

Entre juegos y risas acabamos los dos dentro de la piscina besándonos. Hidan siempre había estado allí para mí, llevábamos tantos años saliendo juntos, tanta convivencia. Yo viajaba mucho por mi familia, siempre teníamos que estar comprobando los hoteles, los restaurantes, pero mi hija se había quedado allí con Hidan muchas veces, al fin y al cabo… cuando yo volvía de los viajes vivía con él. Éramos una familia aunque no estuviéramos casados y me preocupaba un poco la proposición de Hidan.

Nunca le habíamos dado importancia al matrimonio, estábamos bien juntos y con eso nos bastaba pero… ahora él quería casarse y supongo que sería por algún tema legal o familiar. Sus padres eran muy estrictos y todo lo querían en regla. Nuestro matrimonio aún no estaba legalizado, simplemente vivíamos juntos y habíamos formado nuestra familia, pero para sus padres era demasiado importante tener ese papel.

Estábamos ocupados con nuestro baño cuando escuché una voz conocida que me hizo soltar los labios de Hidan de golpe.

\- Buenos días, empezaré con mi trabajo por esta parte si no os importa – comentó Itachi vestido de jardinero y aquello me dejó más que sorprendido.

\- ¿Tenemos nuevo jardinero? – le pregunté a Hidan en susurro aún sin creerme que Itachi estuviera allí.

\- Ah si, se me olvidó contártelo. El último jardinero nos estaba robando – me comentó – así que mientras estuviste en el hotel de Suiza tuve que buscar un nuevo jardinero y él reunía los requisitos.

\- Ya… - le dije sin creerme ni una palabra.

\- ¿Entonces qué me dices a casarte conmigo? – soltó de golpe Hidan y escuchamos como a Itachi se le caían las tijeras de podar y se disculpaba para ir a buscarlas.

\- Ya sabes que es un sí – le dije a Hidan – aunque no entiendo por qué tanta prisa ahora. ¿Tus padres te están presionando?

\- Ya sabes cómo son. A mí me daría igual estar así contigo toda la vida pero ellos quieren ese papel. Démosles el gusto y sigamos con nuestra vida tranquilos – me dijo sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Genial, iré por una botella de champagne para celebrar esto – comentó sonriendo saliendo de la piscina para ir a la cocina a buscar la botella.

Miré hacia Itachi que también me miraba a veces de reojo. Eramos idiotas los dos, cuando uno miraba el otro apartaba la mirada como si no nos hubiéramos pillado ya veinte veces mirándonos.

\- ¿por qué me miras? – le pregunté al final enfadado.

\- Porque vas a casarte. No creí que te fueran a pillar tan rápido.

\- No ha sido tan rápido, llevo doce años con él – le dije saliendo de la piscina para acercarme hasta donde él estaba.

\- Si y se os ve muy felices – me dijo irónico.

\- No te atrevas a meterte en mi relación.

\- Te mereces algo mejor – me comentó sonriendo.

\- Ya claro… y ahora me dirás que a alguien como tú. Eres un simple jardinero y un estafador, no puedes ofrecer nada.

\- ¿Ah no? – me preguntó sonriendo agarrándome del brazo y llevándome hacia otra parte más privada del jardín.

Sentí sus labios tomar con posesión los míos empotrándome contra un árbol cercano y por primera vez, me quedé sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Tenía que pegarle, apartarle, hacer algo, pero no podía, mi cuerpo siempre había deseado a Itachi y aunque me había olvidado de él en estos años, su vuelta había hecho que mi cerebro volviera a pensar en su presencia. Era un maldito bastardo que volvía para desbaratar mi vida.

\- Aléjate de mí – le dije apartándolo - ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme? Sólo eres un jardinero y mi futuro esposo está a unos metros.

\- Y él no sabe aprovechar lo que tiene – me dijo sonriendo – si fueras mío te haría ver las estrellas todos los días.

\- Sí, desde un calabozo, estafador – le llamé y él sonrió.

\- Ya bueno… no empezamos con muy buen pie.

\- ¿Con buen pie? Trataste de estafar a mi restaurante.

\- Tienes más dinero que yo.

\- Pues busca un restaurante que puedas permitirte. No trabajo gratis. ¿Crees que no me cuesta a mí levantarme todas las mañanas y estar en el restaurante hasta la madrugada sin poder ver a mi familia? Es un trabajo Itachi y uno muy sacrificado. Esperaba que lo entendieras, no pienso regalarte un plato de comida cuando vienes a estafarme.

\- Claro que no… los ricos no dais nada a nadie.

\- Trabajo mucho Itachi y además tú no sabes nada de mí ni de lo que hago. No todos los "ricos" como tu nos llamas estamos en el mismo saco.

Me marché de allí cabreado y es que él estaba generalizando. Odiaba que hicieran eso porque yo no era como los demás ricos, yo hacía obras sociales que nadie conocía y menos él… claro que no pensaba decírselo a un maldito estafador.


	6. Chapter 6: Embarazos

**Naruto Namikaze.**

Entré de nuevo por aquella agradable estancia de masajes. No podía creerme aún que hubiera vuelto a este lugar movido por la atracción que había sentido por ese chico. La gente podría pensar que estaba loco, era posible pero jamás había podido hacer nada por mi mismo, mi padre tomaba las decisiones siempre y por primera vez sentía que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Muchos de mis amigos en aquel instituto pijo habían acabado teniendo una excitante noche de sexo con algún desconocido y hablaban bien de la experiencia. La mayoría eran amigos de mi misma esfera social, muy protegidos por sus padres, chicos que deseaban tener las mismas experiencias que la gente normal, pero no… nosotros debíamos ser "hombres respetables" y nos limitaban las experiencias. Seguramente mi padre querría que me quedase virgen hasta el matrimonio y para colmo, me elegiría al marido, yo quería disfrutar de la vida, saber lo que se sentía al estar con un hombre de verdad… y ahí estaba Sasuke, ese masajista de cuerpo escultural y mirada desafiante, me gustaba su descaro, su actitud, me atraía todo de él y quería ser suyo aunque fuera sólo una vez.

\- Así que has decidido volver – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. Tenías razón en que estoy muy tenso.

\- Casi todos los grandes empresarios lo estáis – me comentó – pero cuando acabe contigo estarás como nuevo. Ahí está el baño, sal cuando estés listo.

Me encerré en el aseo y me quité la camiseta junto al pantalón, esta vez todo mucho más rápido que la primera vez y es que ya no me daba tanta vergüenza después de lo ocurrido en la primera sesión. Aún así algo nervioso estaba y es que yo siempre había sido un chico muy responsable y que jamás había desobedecido a mi padre, ahora lo iba a hacer por primera vez, iba a dejarme llevar por un mero impulso sexual, pero deseaba probar qué se sentía. Todos mis amigos lo habían hecho menos yo.

Salí del baño con la talla anudada a mi cintura y me tumbé en la camilla sintiendo como las manos de Sasuke comenzaban a tocarme por los hombros y la nuca. Tenía unas manos grandes pero a la vez delicadas y suaves, tenía un tacto muy placentero. Había empezado todo esto muy nervioso pero a medida que las manos de Sasuke recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel embadurnadas con ese aceite aromático, empecé a relajarme hasta cerrar los ojos. Sentía los músculos ir relajándose lentamente hasta caer completamente muertos a disposición de lo que Sasuke me hacía.

Acariciaba las palmas de mis manos y me encantaba, sé que podía sonar muy raro… jamás hubiera pensado que una zona tan normal pudiera gustarme tanto, pero así era. Acariciaba mis piernas, mis pies y volvió a subir hacia mi espalda centrándose en la parte bajar tocando casi mi trasero. Deseaba que sus manos llegasen a él pero no lo hicieron, en su lugar bajaron a mis muslos y creí volverme loco del placer, quería que tocase más arriba, quería que tocase mi miembro pero tampoco lo hizo y cada vez me sentía más excitado.

Noté como la toalla se desplazaba lentamente hacia arriba y me tensé, deseaba que sus manos tocasen algo mucho más íntimo de lo que habían tocado hasta ahora y finalmente lo hizo agarrando mi trasero con una de sus manos mientras con la otra masajeaba mis huevos en dirección a mi miembro.

Gemí al sentir su mano masajear mi miembro y mordí la toalla tratando de evitar que más jadeos salieran de mi boca. Escuché la mueca de satisfacción que hacía Sasuke, esa de superioridad que ya había tenido la última vez al salirse con la suya pero era algo normal, era un chico que parecía tener todo bajo control, era un chico muy seguro de si mismo y eso se le notaba enseguida con tan sólo mirarlo bien unos segundos.

\- Puedes gemir lo que quieras – me dijo sonriendo pero yo no quise soltar de mis dientes la toalla. No quería parecer débil frente a él aunque agarré con fuerza mis manos cuando sentí como tras lubricar sus dedos los introducía en mi entrada.

La sábana se arrugó enseguida en mis manos y mordí con más fuerza la toalla de la camilla. No me hacía daño y sus dedos llegaban muy hondos, seguramente sería por la cantidad de aceite que tenían sus manos. Me cogió con fuerza dándome la vuelta y me quedé frente a él con la espalda recostada en la camilla.

\- Déjame probarte – me dijo susurrando mientras besaba mi vientre.

Me sonrojé al instante en cuanto sentí como de mi vientre iba bajando hacia mi entrepierna sin sacar los dedos de su mano derecha de mi interior. Seguía dándome placer pero ahora también lamía y succionaba mi miembro. A veces más rápido donde apenas podía aguantar los gemidos, otras más lento donde me volvía loco y casi quería gritar que siguiera. Era un maldito cabrón que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía para hacer disfrutar a las personas. Me pregunté por un momento con cuánta gente había podido estar este chico.

Él comentó que en el trabajo no había hecho nada parecido a lo que me hacía a mí, así que no creí que hiciera esta clase de servicios a los otros clientes, al menos quería pensar de esa forma, quería creer en sus palabras y darle el beneficio de la duda puesto que apenas le conocía.

Cada vez estaba más excitado y sé que él también lo estaba, sentía como se masturbaba él mismo sin dejar de dilatarme a mí y cuando vi que iba a colocarse para entrar le detuve.

\- Ponte protección – le dije de golpe y él se sorprendió de aquello, no sé muy bien el motivo.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo buscando en su cartera un preservativo y abriéndolo para colocárselo.

Su cara me indicaba que no le gustaba la idea de ponerse protección pero yo conocía muy bien los riesgos que podía tener, ya no sólo embarazos… y es que yo era especial según decía mi padre, sabía a lo que se refería después de haber visto a Deidara ser madre… o padre, no estaba muy seguro de cómo considerarlo, supongo que era un poco ambas cosas. A parte de eso… no conocía a Sasuke y no sabía por tanto con la gente que había estado, era cuidarte en salud y prevenir posibles enfermedades. No era tan inconsciente como para hacer algo tan absurdo como no ponerme una simple protección.

Sé que le había cortado un poco al decirle lo de la protección pero pareció recuperarse bastante rápido cuando comprobé que volvía a posicionarse frente a mí dispuesto a entrar. Lo hizo con algo de rapidez aunque apenas sentí dolor, supongo que por la cantidad de aceite que había derramado por todo mi cuerpo. Imaginé que entró algo más rápido para evitar que cambiase de opinión, pero no lo iba a hacer, quería sentir a ese chico aunque luego no volviera a verle más, era la única locura que podría hacer en mi controlada vida.

Me agarré con más fuerza a la sábana viendo como se arrugaba cada vez más entre mis dedos. Aproveché para morder mi labio inferior tratando de evitar gemir recordando que la recepcionista debía estar fuera aún y no quería que pensase que ocurría algo indebido aquí dentro aunque ciertamente es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Escuché también como Sasuke trataba de aguantarse los gemidos. Él no quería que le escuchase tampoco y supuse que por vergüenza o no sé… a mí por lo menos… me daba vergüenza que me escuchase jadear por lo que estaba haciéndome. Pese a mis esfuerzos por aguantar, acabé corriendome en su mano mientras él seguía moviéndose en mi interior a un ritmo frenético, cada vez más excitado. La gota que derramó el vaso fue mi eyaculación, porque Sasuke al sentirla se emocionó más y a los pocos segundos se estaba corriendo también en mi interior aunque por suerte, estaba el preservativo.

Al salir de mí vi con cierta tranquilidad como se quitaba el preservativo que retenía todo su semen y haciéndole un elegante nudo lo tiró a la papelera más cercana. Mientras él se arreglaba y recogía los botes de aceite, etc… yo intentaba recuperarme y una vez conseguí levantarme para ir a cambiarme, vi como Sasuke recogía también las toallas de la camilla para echarlas a lavar. Yo entré en el baño a cambiarme y asearme un poco. Tenía el cabello revuelto pero también era cierto que tenía una cara muy diferente a cuando entré, me encontraba más tranquilo y puede incluso que más sonriente, sería seguramente porque estaba feliz de haber hecho una locura en mi vida después de tanto tiempo.

\- Se nota el brillo en tus ojos – escuché a Sasuke detrás - ¿Eso es que te ha gustado?

\- Es posible – le dije sonriendo.

\- Entonces daré por concluido el trabajo a menos que necesites algo más.

\- Ey Sasuke… - le llamé antes de que se marchase del baño para volver a la sala de masajes - ¿Haces masajes privados?

\- Nunca los hago – me dijo sonriendo apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta – pero por ti podría hacer una excepción.

\- Esta es la dirección de mi empresa. Si estás libre podrías pasarte mañana.

\- Aún no te he dicho que vaya a hacerlo – me dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí.

\- Piénsalo rápido y dime algo, siempre puedo ocupar ese puesto con alguien más – Sasuke sonrió aún más.

\- Mañana temprano te diré mi respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo me encontrarás? – le pregunté.

\- Eres el dueño de este hotel, seguro que todos los empleados saben donde encontrarte. Tranquilo… contactaré contigo. No creo que sea un problema.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Acompañé a Naruto a la salida y la verdad es que estaba contento con lo conseguido aunque me hubiera gustado más si hubiéramos obviado el preservativo. Obito quería que le dejase embarazado para poder manejarle mejor y optar a su dinero… estaba claro que por muy inocente que fuera ese chico, no bajaría la guardia con ese tema y tendría que ingeniármelas para poder lograr mi objetivo. Al menos tendría acceso a la sede de su empresa, aquí en mis manos estaba la tarjeta que me daba vía libre a Naruto.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación tras fingir por toda la recepción que seguía doliéndome la espalda para que nos saliera gratis la estancia… Obito me esperaba para que le contase mis avances, claro que empecé por las buenas noticias antes de que se pusiera como un ogro.

\- Tengo una cita mañana con él en su empresa.

\- Bien Sasuke, eso está muy bien. Ese chico empieza a fijarse en ti y pasarás de ser su masajista a su novio en poco tiempo.

\- Paciencia – le dije – es un niño rico nada acostumbrado a disfrutar de momentos espontáneos como estos. Ahora mismo está viviendo su sueño de ser libre y tomar decisiones, pero de ahí a que quiera algo serio es diferente.

\- Pero vas en buen camino.

\- No tanto. Creí que era más inocente pero no me ha dejado metérsela sin protección, va a ser complicado dejarle embarazado – le dije y el bofetón que me llegó no me lo esperé.

\- Busca la manera – me gritó Obito – todo el plan depende de eso. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tú siempre has sido el mejor seduciendo a esos vejestorios.

\- Será porque es muy joven, necesito más tiempo.

\- ¿Más tiempo? – gritó histérico – más tortazos es lo que necesitas para espabilar. Ponte las pilas Sasuke.

\- Eso intento – le dije pero cuando levantó de nuevo la mano me asusté, menos mal que Itachi entraba en ese momento y le detuvo el brazo gritándole que no se atreviera a ponerme una mano encima de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7: Cenas sospechosas

**Itachi Uchiha**

Deidara Namikaze era todo un reto para mí y sé que me habían prohibido verle y tratar con él pero… era mi desafío. Lo llevaría a escondidas, ni mi tío ni mi hermano se enterarían de lo que tramaba con ese chico. Tendría que hacer un doble esfuerzo por mi parte, fingir que hacía perfectamente mi misión conjunta con Sasuke pero luego… ir cuando no se enterasen a por ese chico de largo cabello rubio.

Una parte de él me resultaba conocida pero sabía que era imposible, yo no conocía a ningún niño rico y pijo, de hecho no conocía a ninguno con dinero. Jamás fui a un instituto ni colegio ni universidad privada, siempre fui a públicos y cambiaba tantas veces de lugar que ni recordaba a la gente que pasaba por mi vida. Había obtenido siempre todo lo que había querido de la gente de los lugares a los que iba. Chicas nunca me faltaron y hasta algunos chicos cayeron en mis garras, no tenía una predilección clara, supongo que me gustaban las personas pero nunca me quedaba el tiempo suficiente para conocerlas, mi tío siempre estaba de mudanzas, así que yo simplemente… nunca tuve tiempo para enamorarme, eso supongo que lo agradecía mi tío. Él decía que el amor era un asco, que había que evitarlo porque destruía tus vidas, yo le creía porque no sabía nada acerca del tema.

Si tuviera que enamorarme, seguramente sería de algún chico inteligente como ese rubio del otro día. Eso me excitaba, porque era un constante reto a mi intelecto, me llamaba la atención y quería demostrarle que yo podía ser más inteligente que él. Lo único malo es que ya tenía pareja y me costaría mucho conseguir que dejasen esa relación, parecían muy sólidos. Mi gran preocupación ahora mismo era conseguir que rompiera y para ello necesitaría un truco bien sucio, algo con lo que Deidara no contase y que le hiciera pasar por mi aro, que tuviera que rebajarse a hacer lo que yo le pidiera. Eso sería complicado.

No sé si ese chico tendría algún secreto, supongo que sí, los niños ricos como él solían guardarse cosas, ocultaban información para aparentar frente a la sociedad, algo tendría que tener, así que me pasé toda la tarde buscando información sobre él. Busqué hasta sus antecedentes penales por si acaso hubiera tenido problemas penales, pero nada, no encontré absolutamente nada, ese chico parecía salido de una obra de beneficencia. Estaba en varias asociaciones y donaba dinero para la investigación y ayudas sociales. Ni siquiera creí que podría ocuparse de preocuparse de otras personas.

Sólo por curiosidad miré el perfil de su novio, un abogado de alta alcurnia, venido de una familia prestigiosa de políticos. Desde luego contrastaba con Deidara, no participaba en nada de beneficencia. ¿Cómo podía salir con alguien así? No se parecían en nada. Hidan hijo de políticos acostumbrados a salirse con la suya y Deidara… tenía su empresa, trabajaba duro y ayudaba a los necesitados cuando podía. No encajaban.

Esa mañana fui a trabajar a la mansión pero para mi mala suerte, pese a que sí vi a Deidara, se negó a bajar de su habitación. Tuve que conformarme con haberle visto en la ventana de su dormitorio. Creo que no se atrevía a enfrentarme después de lo del otro día. Le sonreí desde el jardín aún un poco incrédulo y le saludé. Al verse pillado cerró con rapidez la cortina ocultándose tras ella. El juego con este chico iba a ser divertido.

Hidan llegó cuando yo estaba terminando de segar los setos. Venía hablando por el teléfono y escuché la reserva que estaba realizando a un restaurante. En cuanto se marchó hacia el interior de la casa saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y busqué el nombre que había dicho para saber dónde pensaba estar esta noche con Deidara… era hora de empezar a actuar.

Era un restaurante muy caro y no sabía la excusa que pondría para ir allí pero algo se me ocurriría, lo único malo es que no podía aparecer solo, tenía que demostrarle a ese chaval que yo también tenía mis encantos, así que tras arreglarme en el hotel decidí que iría a un bar cercano donde solían venir millonarias y tenía que tratar de ligarme a alguna para que saliera conmigo aunque fuera sólo una vez. Ya estaba en la puerta para irme cuando Obito apareció por allí con un nauseabundo olor a alcohol, seguramente llegaba ahora de gastarse en el casino lo que ganábamos.

\- ¿Dónde vas Itachi? – me preguntó mirándome mientras se tambaleaba.

\- Tengo trabajo – le dije – vete a la cama, apestas a alcohol y no quiero que mi hermano te vea así.

\- Sasuke aún no ha terminado de ganarse a ese chico ¿Qué trabajo tendrías que hacer tú? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- Pensar la manera de acercarme a él. Trataré de meterme a trabajar en su empresa para tenerlo más cerca y poder seducirle cuando se case con Sasuke – le expliqué aunque todo era una gran mentira, al menos no es lo que iba a hacer ahora aunque en un futuro… sí debería hacerlo.

\- Te anticipas mucho siempre Itachi – me dijo sonriendo – eres un buen chico.

\- Ya… supongo que alguien aquí tiene que trabajar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me preguntó enfadado.

\- Que no haces nada excepto gastarte lo que ganamos, estoy cansado de tener que mantenerte. Somos nosotros los que nos jugamos acabar en la cárcel con las estafas mientras tú sólo te dedicas a vivir la vida.

Obito me dio tal bofetón que me quedé unos segundos tratando de identificar que me había pegado. Supongo que siempre había tenido la mano muy larga pero últimamente era peor. Sasuke y yo nos revelábamos y eso no le gustaba. Estábamos agradecidos de lo que Obito había hecho por nosotros, nos acogió cuando nadie nos quería, nos alimentó, nos dio la educación que mejor pudo pero… también era cierto que nos enseñó esto… a delinquir y nos jugábamos todos los días la posibilidad de que nos pillasen y acabásemos en la cárcel. Esto tenía que parar en algún momento pero no podíamos pararlo. Yo no podía al menos dejar a mi tío solo después de lo que había hecho por nosotros, nos dio una vida, ya fuera buena o mala al menos se preocupaba por nosotros. Era nuestra única familia y trataba de hacerle comprender que estaba mal lo que hacíamos, pero no sé si él no lo entendía o no quería verlo. Seguramente era la segunda opción ya que vivíamos muy bien haciendo estas cosas ¿Por qué íbamos a parar entonces? Esa sería su respuesta siempre.

Me marché cabreado y aunque Obito trató de disculparse, yo pegué un portazo y me marché de allí. Ya no era un crío y no tenía que tratarme como tal. Al final conseguí ligar con una millonaria rubia y algo tonta pero me servía para mi plan, total… sólo tenía que darle un poco de celos a ese chico, demostrarle que podía salir con quien me diera la gana. Ahora mi pregunta era ¿Tendría celos ese chico si él ya tenía pareja y estaba estable con él? Quizá no, pero yo tenía que intentarlo.

Quedé con aquella chica en que pasaría a las ocho a recogerla y así lo hice. Lo que más me costó es que nos dieran reserva en el restaurante… de hecho ni lo conseguí pero cuando llegué allí con mi acompañante, hice un gran escándalo como si yo fuera alguien importante y me hubieran perdido la reserva. Hidan al verme sonrió sabiendo que era un simple jardinero y se acercó hacia nosotros invitándonos a sentarnos con ellos siguiéndome el juego. Al que no le gustó tanto fue a Deidara que miraba a Hidan intentando decirle que era su velada con él y no teníamos que sentarnos nosotros a ocupar ese puesto. Estaba claro que Hidan quería hablar sobre el matrimonio con Deidara y por supuesto… Deidara no quería que estuviera gente en su mesa hablando de temas tan personales.

\- Y bueno Itachi… ¿Celebráis algo importante para venir a un sitio como este? – me preguntó Hidan sabiendo que mi sueldo no me permitía venir a estos sitios.

\- Intento impresionar a mi cita – le dije sonriendo y mi acompañante sonrió también mientras Deidara hacía un leve sonido con la boca como quien no se cree nada - ¿Os hemos interrumpido en algo? – pregunté como si no supiera que sí.

\- No, no era nada importante – dijo Hidan y Deidara abrió los ojos como si hablar de matrimonio no fuera importante.

\- Ya veo – le dije - ¿Celebráis un cumpleaños o algo así?

\- No – me dijo Hidan sonriendo.

\- Intentábamos celebrar que me he comprometido con él pero tranquilo… no es nada importante – me dijo Deidara con sarcasmo dándole un sorbo a la copa de vino.

\- Yo voy un segundo al aseo – dijo Hidan excusándose – si me hacéis el favor podríais mantener ocupado a mi futuro esposo un rato.

\- Claro, faltaría más. Le daremos buena conversación.

Hidan se marchó al aseo y nos quedamos allí los tres, claro que mi cita era un poco idiota y no se enteraba de qué iba todo esto. Ella estaba más centrada en ver qué iba a pedir de la carta que en Deidara y en mí.

\- ¿No tenías otro momento para venir? ¿tienes que arruinar mi cita?

\- Ya sabes que me encanta arruinar citas, más las tuyas. Tú sólo deberías salir conmigo.

\- Deberías preocuparte más por tu cita y dejarme en paz, tengo una vida.

\- Sí, a mi lado.

\- Oh por favor… acabas de conocerme y no sabes nada de mí. ¿Les sueltas ese rollo a todos tus ligues?

\- Bueno pues habrá sido amor a primera vista. Venga Dei… no puedes casarte con él.

\- ¿Crees que voy a dejar todo en mi vida por ti? ¿Por alguien a quien no conozco?

\- A eso se le llama hacer una locura por amor.

\- No te amo – me dijo serio mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- Pero yo a ti sí y tengo amor suficiente para ambos.

\- Eres idiota.

Le lancé un beso con toda mi cara y él echó la cara hacia atrás sorprendido de las tonterías que hacía. No me dio un bofetón allí mismo de milagro, porque Hidan llegaba en ese momento aún así yo no pensaba dejar de hacer tonterías hasta que él aceptase salir conmigo. Hidan se sentó y tanto Deidara como yo nos callamos escuchando cómo mi acompañante pedía de golpe una ensalada. Creo que había cogido a la más tonta del bar porque no se había enterado de nada.

\- Qué entusiasmo – dijo Hidan de golpe sonriendo – entonces que le traigan la ensalada. ¿Vosotros estáis bien?

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo pasando la mano por debajo de la mesa y subiéndola por la pierna de Deidara hasta su entrepierna, claro que él al sentirlo me pegó tal patada en la espinilla por debajo que me quejé al momento soltándole.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro? – preguntó Hidan al oírme quejarme.

\- Perfectamente – le dije mirando como Deidara bebía un sorbo de su vino para calmarse – nosotros creo que tenemos que marcharnos – les dije y Deidara sonrió triunfante.

\- Pero si no hemos comido – dijo mi cita.

\- Cogeremos algo por el camino – le dije levantándola de la silla para que me siguiera.

Cuando llegamos fuera la despaché lo más rápido que pude y esperé en la calle hasta que Deidara y Hidan terminaron de cenar. Una vez acabaron iba a seguirles cuando observé como Deidara le comentaba que debía ir a su restaurante a terminar unos asuntos que no había acabado hoy. Aquello me extrañó y tras ver el beso de despedida que me sentó fatal, seguí a Deidara. Desde luego no fue al restaurante, en cuanto vio que Hidan no le veía salió a paso rápido y me llevó hasta un orfanato.

Le vi hablar con una mujer y le dio un cheque, creo que le estaba dando un donativo de algo pero era tan extraño que no se lo dijera a Hidan ¿Es que no quería que se enterase su novio? En cuanto vi que se marchaba me interpuse en su camino y la cara le cambió a una de molestia.

\- ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Por qué no paras de seguirme?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, quiero salir contigo.

\- ¿No entiendes las negativas? Ya te he dicho que estoy prometido.

\- Y yo que te quiero.

\- Tú no sabes lo que es eso – me dijo muy claro y por un momento, aquella sensación de que le conocía de algo volvió.

\- Puede que no sepa lo que es el amor, pero también entiendo por qué te ocultas de tu novio para traer cheques a un orfanato. Quizá deba contárselo.

\- ¿Qué narices quieres, Itachi? ¿Has venido a desestabilizar mi vida? Porque no te lo permito, estoy muy cansado de ti.

\- Bueno… si tú haces lo que yo te diga dejaré que sigas con tu vida y no le contaré nada a tu novio.

\- Vete al cuerno – me dijo enfadado intentando marcharse pero yo cogí su muñeca y lo giré hacia mí plantándole el mejor beso que pude sacar, metiendo la lengua en su boca con pasión.

Se quedó extrañado y sorprendido cuando me separé de él y antes de que volviera a lanzarme alguna de sus frases secas y cortantes le comenté que pensase bien la decisión porque mañana después de trabajar, pensaría si contárselo a su novio o no. Después de la amenaza me marché.


	8. Chapter 8: Negocios

**Naruto Namikaze**

Estaba cometiendo la locura de mi vida, lo sabía y esa gran locura venía con nombre propio… Sasuke. Ese chico se estaba colando dentro de mis pensamientos y no sólo en ellos… ese chico poco a poco se iba ganando un puesto bajo mis sábanas y eso era un riesgo. Deidara siempre me había advertido que no me enamorase, que era un asco cuando dejabas que alguien se colase en tu vida y no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Realmente tampoco es que estuviera enamorado de ese chico, era pronto para saber lo que sentía por él pero al menos me llamaba mucho la atención, era atractivo y muy inteligente, me gustaba de alguna forma y aún no conseguía entender cómo era posible.

¿Qué tenía ese chico que me llamaba la atención? No estaba seguro pero quería conocerle más, quería saber cosas de él y no sólo lo bueno que era en el sexo. No sé si mi padre estaría muy de acuerdo si llegase a enamorarme de él e iniciase una relación seria, nunca había terminado de hablar de estos temas con mi padre pero teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano mayor salía con el hijo de una de las familias más influyentes e importantes del país, era posible que mi padre esperase algo así también para mí.

Supongo que lo que sentía ahora mismo era la presión de toda la rama familiar sobre mis hombros. Creo que Deidara también la sentía y aunque llevaba muchos años ya saliendo con Hidan… ¿Hasta qué punto podía estar mi hermano enamorado de él? No lo sabía, creo que estaban más juntos por la relación favorable de las empresas que porque hubiera amor realmente entre ellos.

Cuando Deidara vino a vivir con nosotros… bueno… él estaba embarazado y enamorado perdidamente de un chico. Mi padre, viudo desde hace años había decidido acoger a Deidara, un chico que había empezado con dieciséis años a trabajar en su empresa como un simple recadero. Supongo que algo vio en él y yo me hice tan amigo suyo que… aquí estaba Deidara. Intentamos mantener el secreto de que era adoptado por su bien, no queríamos que sufriera toda la presión social en su figura y los periodistas eran implacables cuando había una exclusiva, así que dijimos que había estado muchos años estudiando fuera del país y ahora había regresado.

Estar embarazado tampoco ayudó mucho pero por suerte ahí estuvo Hidan para apoyarle, dijo que le pondría su noble apellido al bebé cuando naciera y habían estado juntos desde entonces. El mayor miedo que tenía mi hermano es que Hidan descubriera sus orígenes verdaderos, que supiera que era tan sólo un niño huérfano al que habíamos adoptado y que no tenía nada más para ofrecerle. Puede que sí lo tuviera, ahora era de nuestra familia pero… la familia de Hidan era tan tradicional que seguro no le permitiría estar a su hijo junto a una persona de clase baja como lo había sido Deidara. Ahora todos en la familia cubríamos y guardábamos su mayor secreto, que era adoptado.

Había venido hoy a trabajar al despacho, tenía un par de asuntos que tratar con algunos empleados, también tenía en mente ampliar una de nuestras sedes hoteleras para llegar a un cliente mucho más amplio pero no sé cómo se tomaría esta nueva inversión mi padre, yo era nuevo en todo esto y aunque había estudiado empresariales, quería tener la opinión de mi padre y a ser posible, también la de mi hermano para poder tomar la mejor decisión sabiendo lo que ellos pensaban de toda esta nueva idea.

El teléfono de mi oficina sonó y cuando contesté escuché la voz de mi secretaria comentándome que había un chico en recepción que esperaba para verme aunque no tenía cita previa. Me sorprendí un poco, generalmente solían pedirme cita para venir a verme y que supiese… hoy no tenía reuniones con accionistas ni nada parecido. No sé quién podría ser y cuando me levanté de la silla para ir hacia la puerta a recibir al invitado, a mi mente llegó la imagen de Sasuke haciendo que me sonrojase al momento. ¿Podría ser él? Me puse muy nervioso y las manos me sudaban, no sabía el motivo exacto.

Al abrirse la puerta entró Sasuke cargando con una gran bolsa la cual me sorprendió. Sé que yo mismo le había dado una tarjeta de mi empresa pero no esperé que viniera tan pronto a visitarme, creí que tardaría algunos días. ¿Podía ser que también le gustase estar conmigo? Creo que me hacía demasiadas ilusiones.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? – pregunté.

\- Tú me invitaste ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que pasase cuando quisiera y aquí tengo tu tarjeta – me dijo sacando la tarjeta de su bolsillo del pantalón y enseñándomela - ¿ves?

\- Ya sé lo que te di – le dije sonriendo agachándole la tarjeta – guárdala.

Sasuke me hizo caso y guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo de nuevo. Me comentó que venía por si necesitaba "Relajarme" y la verdad es que no pude evitar sonreír, eso significaba ni más ni menos que sexo.

\- Déjame acabar este informe y estoy contigo – le comenté – toma asiento mientras tanto.

\- De acuerdo.

Observé como dejaba su maleta en el suelo en un lateral y se sentaba en la silla frente a mi escritorio mirando todo mi despacho con detenimiento. Mientras tanto yo terminaba los últimos papeles que me quedaban. De vez en cuando apartaba mis ojos de los papeles para mirar qué hacía. Parecía estar mirando un sofá que había en la otra pared de la habitación.

\- ¿Te gusta mi despacho o qué? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- La verdad es que más que un despacho parece una casa entera. ¿También tienes cuarto de aseo? – preguntó divertido.

\- Sí, es esa puerta de allí – le comenté.

\- Entonces ve poniéndote cómodo si has acabado porque voy a darte tú masaje – me dijo divertido – lo prefieres en el sofá o encima de la mesa.

Sasuke decía todo aquello de forma tan sugerente que me hizo reír, eso sí, antes fui a cerrar la puerta, no quería que nadie entrase así sin más. Llamé a mi secretaria y le indiqué que no nos molestase, que tenía una reunión importante. Quizá pensaría que estaba tratando de contratar a este chico y bueno… muy equivocada no iba, quería contratarle pero no precisamente para servicios con mi empresa.

Sasuke sonrió al ver todo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó hacia su maleta. Me pidió que recogiera las cosas y me tumbase en el sofá quitándome la camiseta para empezar con el masaje pero yo con una sonrisa picarona me senté en el sofá sin quitarme absolutamente nada.

\- ¿No quieres quitártela? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Quítamela tú mejor – le dije provocándole.

\- Será un placer – me contestó sonriendo acercándose a mí y cogiendo mi camiseta tirando hacia arriba.

Estiré los brazos dejando que me la quitase pero para mi sorpresa, tras quitarla aprovechando nuestra cercanía juntó sus labios con los míos en un leve roce. Sentí que estaba probando si iba a dejarle o no porque tan sólo estaba rozando su labio inferior con el mío superior hasta que al ver que no me apartaba ni le decía nada, terminó cogiendo con fuerza mis labios y colocando su mano tras mí nuca presionando mi rostro hacia él evitando que me alejase, tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí uniendo una y otra vez mis labios a los suyos, puede que fueran sólo unos segundos y a mí me pareció más tiempo del que realmente era, pero me gustaban sus labios, tanto… que cuando pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso se lo di, abrí levemente la boca dándole paso a su lengua juntando ambas finalmente dentro de mi boca. Al menos una cosa tenía muy clara, este chico besaba muy bien o yo estaba tan excitado en este momento que me lo parecía.

Se separó finalmente de mí dejando mi camiseta que aún la llevaba en la mano en el respaldo del sofá.

\- Quizá no debía hacerlo – me susurró al oído.

\- Debías – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió – lo deseabas tanto como yo.

\- Esto no está nada bien.

\- Al revés… está muy bien.

\- ¿No piensas que me estoy aprovechando?

\- No, yo te estoy permitiendo hacerlo, me gustan tus manos… y lo que no son tus manos – le susurré sonriendo al pensar en su miembro y él sonrió también – eres un gran masajista.

\- Creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti Naruto y no puedo hacer esto… se supone que eres mi cliente y el dueño del hotel en el que estoy trabajando, de verdad que está muy mal.

\- Eso lo decido yo, para algo soy tu jefe – le sonreí y él sonrió.

\- Sabes que no sería nada favorable para mí, el resto del personal si se entera de esto… no lo aceptarían.

\- No pienso favorecerte porque te acuestes conmigo, Sasuke, tampoco me lo has pedido.

\- Ya lo estás haciendo permitiéndome estar aquí a tu lado. Soy muy afortunado de tenerte de esta forma.

\- Eres un adulador – le dije - ¿Se lo dices a todos tus ligues?

\- No lo sé, tú eres el único.

\- Y muy convincente – le remarqué antes de volver a besarle.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta del despacho de al lado de golpe y me sorprendí, se supone que mi padre no debía estar por la oficina y esa puerta daba directamente a su despacho, no la había cerrado creyendo que no estaba y al escuchar su voz me separé con rapidez de Sasuke mientras mi padre nos miraba extrañado.

\- Vaya, lo siento no sabía que estabas… ocupado – dijo absorto intentando irse.

\- Papá… entra por favor, no es lo que piensas.

\- Vale – me dijo.

\- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, encantando de conocerle señor Namikaze. Yo sólo… soy el masajista de su hijo.

\- Oh… encantado Sasuke – comentó mi padre estrechándole la mano. Creo que no había visto el beso por lo rápido que me alejé, pero verme sin camiseta frente a un desconocido también le había hecho malpensar – pues cuando acabes con mi hijo quizá deba contratarte yo porque llevo los hombros bastante cargados – comentó sonriendo y yo sonreí más, menos mal que no imaginaba que clase de masajes me daba Sasuke.

\- Claro señor… cuando quiera.

\- ¿Qué necesitabas papá? – pregunté.

\- Oh sí… es que ha surgido un pequeño problema.

\- Di entonces, Sasuke es de mi confianza.

Mi padre me explicó el problema mientras Sasuke recogía las cosas intentando aparentar que no prestaba atención, realmente creo que el único aquí que no estaba prestando atención era yo y porque mis ojos no dejaban de mirar el suculento trasero de Sasuke moviéndose por la sala recogiéndolo todo.

Minato hizo la pregunta por la que había venido hasta mi oficina y sinceramente… no supe qué contestarle. Al sentirme pillado por no haber prestado la suficiente atención, Sasuke trató de ayudarme dando una posible solución y mi padre se quedó callado al momento sin saber qué contestar. No sabía qué pensar hasta que habló.

\- Esa es una gran respuesta – dijo de golpe y los dos nos sorprendimos – quizá deberías trabajar con mi hijo en esa idea.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó Sasuke – pero yo no sé nada de llevar empresas – se excusó.

\- Pero me gustan tus ideas y Naruto ha estudiado empresariales, creo que haríais un buen equipo.

\- A mí no me importaría trabajar contigo – le dije y él se sorprendió.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, está decidido. A partir de ahora trabajarás aquí en la oficina con mi hijo – aclaró mi padre marchándose justo después de desearnos buena suerte.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos sin entender muy bien cómo lo que iba a ser una relajante sesión de masajes y sexo había acabado de esta forma… trabajando con Sasuke Uchiha.


	9. Chapter 9: Recuerdos

**Deidara Namikaze**

 _Era un día como cualquier otro en el instituto, aquí en el orfanato ni siquiera teníamos despertador y las monjas del lugar pasaban por las habitaciones despertándonos. Aquel día no fue diferente en nada. Todo era la misma rutina, tenía quince años y nada parecía ir a mejor en mi vida, seguía en el orfanato y seguramente hasta los dieciocho años no podría tener una vida completamente independiente, mi vida._

 _Era invierno y nevaba el día que conocí a Itachi, llegó nuevo al instituto y aunque yo era más joven que él y no lo tenía en clase, los rumores sobre él circularon con rapidez. Algo tenía ese chico que me causaba curiosidad y le seguía por el patio viendo esos trucos y artimañas que tenía para conseguir todo lo que se proponía, yo no era tan hábil como él, quizá por eso la gente se metía conmigo, no era capaz de defenderme solo._

 _Seguía a Itachi por los pasillos como si fuera un alma en pena hasta que le perdí de vista al dar una de las esquinas. ¿Dónde se había metido? Había estado unos días siguiéndole y ahora lo había perdido de vista, eso no podía ser. Me giré para volver por donde había venido cuando me choqué contra Itachi._

\- _¿Se puede saber por qué llevas días siguiéndome? – me preguntó - ¿Es un juego que se le hace a los nuevos o qué?_

\- _No – le dije sonrojado._

\- _Vaya… si eres una chica muy mona – comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras levantaba mi barbilla con dos dedos._

\- _Soy un chico – le dije apartándole la mano de forma brusca._

\- _Vaya… lo siento._

\- _¿Crees que por llevar el cabello largo ya tengo que ser una chica? – pregunté._

\- _Ahora el indignado eres tú cuando debería ser yo… has estado siguiéndome todos estos días._

\- _¿Es un delito acaso?_

\- _No – me dijo extrañado._

\- _Entonces deja de interrogarme. Me voy a clase._

 _Pasé por su lado con clara intención de irme a clase pero él retuvo mi muñeca girándome hacia él de nuevo evitando así que pudiera marcharme._

\- _Oh… ahora ya sé lo que querías – dijo sonriendo atrayéndome hacia él besándome sin contemplación alguna._

 _Me quedé atónito unos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Me estaba besando el chico nuevo, un chico al que ni siquiera conocía de nada y yo estaba aquí dejándome. Su mano retenía con firmeza mi nuca evitando que pudiera alejarme de él mientras metía su lengua en mi boca con fuerza y pasión. ¿Por qué me besaba? No podía explicármelo así que pese a haber correspondido esos primeros segundos de su beso, me alejé de a él haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Se sorprendió cuando le empujé pero se sorprendió aún más cuando le di el bofetón sin poder aguantar alguna lágrima junto a mi sonrojo._

\- _Idiota – le grité marchándome de allí corriendo._

 _No me detuve hasta llegar a clase y allí me encerré lo que quedaba de recreo. Cuando los alumnos empezaron a llegar me calmé y por suerte Itachi no estaba en mi clase, daba gracias por ello porque ahora mismo no sabía cómo iba a poder mirarle a la cara después de aquello._

 _No supe nada de aquel chico en varios días, al menos hasta que me interceptó cuando me dirigía hacia la clase de educación física al acabar matemáticas. Me cogió del brazo arrastrándome fuera del pasillo y llevándome hacia el patio pero por mucho que sonrojado le grité que me soltase, no lo hizo hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del edificio._

\- _¿Me estás esquivando? – me preguntó._

\- _No sé de qué estás hablando – le dijo sonrojado._

\- _¿Tan mal te sentó aquel beso? Podías decírmelo en vez de ir rehuyéndome._

\- _No te rehuyo – le dije._

\- _Si lo haces. Has pasado de seguirme a todos lados a no hacerme caso ¿Por qué?_

\- _Déjalo… no lo entenderías._

\- _Eres un chico muy raro._

\- _Yo… no soy raro._

\- _Me he informado de ti… el chico huérfano, vienes todos los días desde el orfanato, eres muy bueno en matemáticas, ganaste en las nacionales al resto de institutos y eso te trae problemas con el resto de alumnos, te creen un listillo. Creo que me observabas porque querías saber cómo hacía yo para evitar que se metieran conmigo por ser el nuevo ¿Me equivoco? – me preguntó._

\- _No te equivocas – le dije algo avergonzado._

\- _Eres raro… pero también interesante. Quizá pueda enseñarte algunos trucos – me dijo y aquello me alegró el día._

 _El siguiente mes lo pasé aprendiendo sus trucos, cómo conseguía ser el chico que era, ese gran mentiroso que no dejaba que nadie lo humillase. Acabé enamorado de él hasta lo más profundo y es que era espectacular, él era un chico tan brillante, con tanto potencial, hasta sus notas eran mejores que las mías, era un chico inteligente que llegaría lejos en la vida._

 _Creo que Itachi también sentía algo por mí, más cuando poco a poco empezó a abrirse explicándome que cuando su tío se aburría de un lugar se mudaban así sin más, sin explicaciones… de la noche a la mañana y que estaba cansado de tanto mudarse, de ir a un instituto nuevo cada semestre._

 _Se le notaba afligido cuando hablaba de su familia y entre toda esa agonía y sufrimiento que se guardaba para sí mismo, pude ver cuánto quería a su hermanito pequeño, lo habría dado todo por él y prefería seguir aguantando con tal de que alguien como su tío pudiera cuidar de su hermano. Yo no podía decirle mucho, me habría gustado poder ayudarle pero era huérfano, no tenía dinero ni nada con lo que poder echarle una mano, tan sólo era un chiquillo de quince años._

 _Ese día en que por fin Itachi se abrió a mí y me contó todo lo que aprendía de su tío en cuanto a estafar, me di cuenta que en el fondo era sólo otro chiquillo que necesitaba ayuda y no sabía cómo escapar del futuro que le esperaba. No pude evitarlo y le abracé pese a estar en la terraza de su casa. Me arriesgué a que los vecinos pudieran cotillear y pillarnos, pero me daba igual, sabía que Itachi necesitaba apoyo, un abrazo de alguien a quien le importase de verdad y a mí me importaba, me estaba enamorando de él y puede que un mes fuera pronto para saberlo… pero yo lo sabía, él era el chico al que siempre esperé._

 _Creí que él me alejaría, pero no lo hizo, para mi sorpresa rompió el abrazo tan solo para agarrar con firmeza mis labios entre los suyos besándome y tampoco le debieron importar los vecinos, supongo que porque nadie le conocía realmente y a saber cuándo volvería a mudarse. Desaparecería como hacía siempre, como me había contado. Me dejaría aquí solo con mi dolor, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba estar a su lado mientras durase todo esto, le quería y me había propuesto que cuando creciese… le encontraría estuviera donde estuviera, que estaríamos juntos, esa era mi promesa personal._

 _Itachi se apartó de mis labios tan sólo unos segundos para decirme que deberíamos entrar y supe en aquel momento que no era por los vecinos, era por algo más serio, algo que me daba más miedo que el que nos pudieran pillar unos simples cotillas._

\- _Itachi – le llamé sonrojado y con la voz temblorosa._

\- _Todo estará bien ¿Confías en mí? – me preguntó con dulzura tendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme de las escaleras de la terraza._

\- _Sí – le dije cogiendo su mano sintiendo su impulso para alzarme._

 _Entramos en la casa y cruzamos el salón hacia su habitación. Su tío había ido a por algo a la ciudad y su hermano estaba haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca, así que estábamos completamente solos y eso me preocupaba también._

\- _No sé si estoy preparado – le dije al entrar en su habitación._

\- _Deidara… yo no haré nada que no quieras hacer – me dijo con suavidad – si no estás preparado podemos dejarlo aquí, pero ya te he dicho… que yo no sé cuánto tiempo podré quedarme en esta ciudad, eso depende de mi tío. Me habría gustado ser tu primer chico._

 _Itachi hablaba tan suave, tan dulce mientras acariciaba mi cabello que no pude decir otra cosa que un "está bien". No estaba bien, estaba aterrado pero aquí me encontraba… tumbado en su cama con Itachi encima de mí besándome con delicadeza mientras colaba sus manos bajo mi camiseta._

 _Sentí como las manos de Itachi se acercaban hacia el borde de la camiseta y la levantaban con cuidado hasta quitarla por completo. Sus labios besaron cada centímetro de mi pecho centrándose en mis pezones. Pese a los nervios que tenía no podía negar que me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Quizá no podía disfrutar el momento tanto como me gustaría, pero era mi primera vez y estaba demasiado nervioso, mi cabeza ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad, sólo veía a Itachi encima de mí acariciando mi cuerpo y besándome cada vez con más pasión._

 _Desabrochó mis pantalones con calma intentando tranquilizarme mientras me decía cosas dulces al oído y mordía con mucha suavidad el lóbulo de mi oreja tratando de excitarme. Al quitar mis pantalones se centró en mi miembro que ya estaba excitado de por sí y es que el momento que vivía ahora mismo con Itachi me gustaba demasiado._

 _Él parecía tenerlo todo bajo control porque buscó en el cajón de su mesilla de noche un bote de lubricante y untó bastante, él decía que no quería hacerme daño y más siendo mi primera vez. Introdujo sus dedos en mí muy despacio y llenos de lubricante. Fue doloroso y más cuando entró su miembro en mí, era más grueso de lo que esperaba y creí que me rompería en dos, no fue así… sí que había dolor pero no me partí en dos ni fue algo desagradable al final. Empecé a sentir placer al rato, cuando me acostumbré a su intromisión. Diría que esa fue la experiencia más rara de mi vida pero no, la más rara fue cuando se corrió dentro de mí y pude sentir ese líquido invadiéndome por completo._

 _Tampoco pude evitar correrme en su mano mientras masajeaba mi miembro con ímpetu. Era bueno y me daba un gran placer. No podía arrepentirme de este día porque amaba a Itachi, ahora lo sabía más que nunca. Cuando volví a casa les dije a los del orfanato que había estado estudiando y al día siguiente en clase hice como si no hubiera ocurrido nada con Itachi._

 _Busqué a Itachi en el patio y no lo encontré. Pregunté por todos lados, a toda la gente con la que me cruzaba hasta que uno me dijo que creía haberlo visto en el pabellón de deporte. Se me iluminó el rostro al saber que no se había ido, que no se había mudado de golpe como solía ocurrirle y salí corriendo hacia allí, quería verle pero lo que vi me dejó helado… estaba con una chica y parecían que iban a pasar al sexo en cualquier momento por cómo se metían mano. No me vieron pero yo salí con rapidez de allí sin decirles nada. Ya había visto suficiente de todo aquello._

 _Los siguientes días no volví a hablar con él aunque él si trató de hablar conmigo. Creo que no entendía por qué estaba enfadado pero realmente no lo estaba… estaba desilusionado con él, quizá más conmigo por haber caído en su truco tan rastrero… pero no volvería a dejarme engañar por él, jamás. De eso estaba seguro._

 _Dos semanas después de aquello él ya no apareció. Itachi no volvió a clase y unos meses después sabía que estaba embarazado, pero no hubo forma de encontrarle. El niño que llevaba en mi vientre era suyo y estaba perdido… no volvería a saber de Itachi. Pensé en dar al niño en adopción para que tuviera una vida mejor que la que yo podía ofrecerle, lo único bueno fue cuando Naruto y Minato me acogieron en su casa, en su familia. Me dieron su apellido porque yo no tenía, me dieron un buen nombre, una buena reputación social… me lo dieron todo y mi hija nació sana y salva, en perfecto estado de salud. Por suerte Hidan estuvo a mi lado, desde que le conocí no se había separado de mí ni un segundo, quería a esa niña y me amaba a mí. Itachi poco a poco fue pasando al olvido. Seguramente jamás volvería a coincidir con él._

Me desperté de golpe sudando con aquel recuerdo aún en la cabeza y noté los brazos de alguien agarrarme con fuerza, pero yo le empujé apartándole lleno de terror, no quería que me hicieran daño de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escuché la voz de Hidan a mi lado dando la luz de la mesilla.

\- Sí – le dije algo alterado aún – lo siento, no quise apartarse así.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? – me preguntó.

\- Algo así – le dije – lo siento, iré a tomar el aire, sigue durmiendo, mañana tienes que madrugar.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Si, de verdad – le dije tratando de sonreír – duérmete, iré a hacerme un vaso de leche para despejarme y volveré a la cama en cuanto se me pase.

\- De acuerdo.


	10. Chapter 10: Decepción

**Sasuke Uchiha**

¿Estaba en la empresa de los Namikaze? ¿Eso quería decir que se fiaban de mí como para dejarme trabajar con el propio hijo del presidente? Bueno… aunque realmente ahora era Naruto el presidente de todas las sedes hoteleras, así que estaba trabajando con el mismísimo presidente. Todo estaba saliendo según el plan… o mejor aún, estaba saliendo mejor que en el plan. Estaba al lado de Naruto, le estaba metiendo mano como quería y acabaría enamorándole de mí. Lo único que no terminaba de hacerme gracia era eso de destrozarle para robarle parte de su fortuna. Parecía un buen chico que no le hacía daño a nadie, que quería trabajar, demostrarle a su padre que era capaz de lograr sacar la empresa él solo… no sé… no creo que fuera un chico que se mereciera lo que iba a hacerle pero mi tío era muy explícito para las ordenes, había que hacerlo, todos los ricos eran iguales, siempre decía eso.

Lo peor de trabajar con Naruto iba a ser exactamente eso… trabajar. ¿Cómo iba a meterle mano en su trabajo? Una cosa es que fuera el masajista, entonces sí tenía excusa pero ahora me había dejado sin nada. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir dejarle embarazado de esta forma? A parte de lidiar con el pequeño problema de lo precavido que era él. No sería una labor fácil, no iba a dejarme entrar en él sin protección y lo veía lógico, apenas nos conocíamos.

Mi tío se empeñaba en que le dejase embarazado pero no sabía cómo lograrlo sin ganarme primero su confianza y eso requería tiempo, justo lo que mi tío no me daba. Obito quería que acabase este trabajo cuanto antes para tener el dinero lo más rápido posible en sus manos pero no se daba cuenta que las cosas no podían ir más rápido, ir rápido podía hacer que cometiera errores, podía hacer que todo el plan se fuera al infierno.

Para colmo… encima tenía estos remordimientos de estar haciendo algo inadecuado a la persona incorrecta. Naruto no parecía como el resto de los niños ricos, él era diferente o mis ojos lo veían así, creo que era un buen chico y yo iba a destrozarle con este plan. Una parte de mí quería parar, la otra parte tenía miedo a las consecuencias que podía traerme con mi tío si no cumplía el plan. Estaba confundido y no sabía qué debía hacer. Lo correcto era dejarlo, marcharme lejos donde nadie me conociera y tratar de empezar una vida lejos de toda la delincuencia y las estafas que había aprendido, pero no podía, mi tío no nos dejaría ir tan fácilmente, mi hermano y yo habíamos sido desde pequeños su única fuente de ingresos.

Llegué al hotel y quizá me importaba un poco dónde estuviera mi hermano pero de lo que tenía claro es que no me importaba nada dónde estuviera mi tío, seguramente andaría por el casino gastando el dinero que conseguíamos para él. Estaba tan cansado de hacer esto, de dedicarme a mentir, engañar, estafar… ya ni siquiera sabía quién era yo realmente, no sabía qué clase de persona era en realidad después de fingir tanto tiempo ser tantas personas diferentes. Estaba agotado, sólo quería que todo acabase de una vez, no podía más.

Me tumbé en la cama y quise dormirme pero no podía, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Busqué en el cajón de la mesilla la fotografía de mis padres junto a mi hermano y a mí cuando aún éramos unos críos, se nos veía a todos tan felices… nada en comparación a lo que ocurría ahora con nuestro tío. Recordaba a mis padres y lloraba sin poder evitarlo, hoy no fue una excepción. ¿Mi vida habría sido diferente de vivir con ellos? Seguramente sí, pero aquel accidente me los arrebató, nos los arrebató a mi hermano y a mí.

Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir, no lo hice hasta varias horas después y me desperté siendo aún de madrugada por el ruido que había fuera. Se escuchaba cosas caer al suelo y romperse, creo que algún plato o algún vaso así que me levanté a ver qué ocurría. Me encontré a mi tío maldiciendo porque se le habían caído varias cosas al suelo haciéndose añicos y supe en cuanto le vi agacharse a recoger los trozos… que estaba borracho, ni siquiera podía ni agacharse a coger las cosas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté enfadado por semejante espectáculo.

\- Sasuke… - me llamó sonriendo levantándose y casi cayéndose de espaldas, menos mal que estaba la encimera cerca y se apoyó en ella – estaba preparándome algo para comer.

\- Vete a dormir – le dije intentando marcharme a mi habitación.

\- No… siéntate aquí y hablémos.

\- No tengo ganas de hablar a las cuatro de la mañana – le dije – vete a dormir.

\- Hablemos de Naruto ¿Cómo va? – preguntó otra vez.

\- He dicho que lo hablaremos mañana.

\- SIÉNTATE – me gritó y me asustó, así que me senté en el sillón haciéndole caso – ahora hablemos. ¿Qué progresos has hecho?

\- Ahora trabajo en su empresa – le dije.

\- ¿Sigues cerca de él?

\- Sí. Trabajo con él ¿Puedo irme a dormir?

\- ¿Ya has conseguido metérsela sin protección?

\- No y no creo que eso vaya a pasar muy rápido, necesita confiar en mí y soy un desconocido en su vida.

El bofetón que me cayó no me lo esperé pero debí haberlo intuido. A mi tío no le gustaba esperar y su mayor virtud desde luego no era la paciencia, sabía que acabaría pasando algo así y más estando borracho. Aún recordaba cuando venía de estas formas cuando era más pequeño y era Itachi quien me obligaba a encerrarme en el cuarto para no escuchar ni ver nada. Ahora ya no era un niño que podía ocultarme, tenía que afrontar la realidad y esa era que mi tío se ponía violento cuando estaba hasta arriba de alcohol.

Para colmo, creo que mi hermano seguía sin estar por casa porque la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Tenía la mala suerte de estar solo con mi tío y eso no me gustaba en absoluto viendo sus condiciones. Sé que podría haberme librado de él con facilidad, no era un niño pero yo no era como él, no arreglaba las cosas con violencia, yo no quería ser igual a él. Era diferente y se lo demostraría.

Supongo que estaba enfadado y daba igual si hablaba o lo intentaba… sólo me llovía otro bofetón y otro… y otro más. Los primeros golpes aún los aguanté, los siguientes fueron cada vez peor hasta que ya no pude más. Me hice un ovillo en el suelo tratando de protegerme todo lo que podía aunque podía saborear la sangre con ese peculiar toque óxido que tenía, estaba sangrando y sabía que él no pararía.

Lo último que recuerdo era escuchar la puerta principal de la habitación del hotel y a mi hermano gritarle a mi tío antes de cogerle enfadado y tirarlo al suelo alejándole de mí. Sentí las manos de mi hermano cogerle y preguntarme casi con lágrimas en los ojos si estaba bien, pero no lo estaba, al final acabó cargándome en brazos para llevarme al hospital.

Me bajó por la escalera de servicios para que nadie del hotel viera el panorama y me metió en el coche con cuidado aunque no evitó que me doliera todo el cuerpo por los golpes recibidos. Mi hermano condujo hacia el hospital y yo estando de copiloto me cogí el abdomen por el inmenso dolor que sentía hasta que Itachi se dio cuenta por mi cara de dolor y en el primer semáforo en el que tuvo que detenerse levantó mi camiseta.

\- Joder Sasuke… ¿Por qué no te has encerrado en la habitación? Ya sabes que tienes que alejarte de él cuando se pone así.

\- Lo sé, pero no me dio tiempo – le susurré quejándome del dolor – y tú no estabas. ¿Qué estás pensando? - le pregunté al verle tan callado.

\- En que hay que idear algún plan para salir de este problema.

\- ¿Quieres dejar a Obito?

\- Sí – me dijo muy seguro.

\- No nos lo permitirá.

\- Tendrá que hacerlo cuando consigamos que le detengan.

\- No lo conseguirás, él nunca se ensucia las manos.

\- Lo haremos Sasuke, le tenderemos una trampa.

\- Él nos lo ha enseñado todo, sabe estafar mejor que nosotros, se sabe nuestros trucos.

\- Pero no sabe que vamos contra él. Aún tenemos una opción de escapar de sus manos.

\- Vale, hagámoslo – le dije decidido.

Llegamos al hospital aunque Itachi no me quiso decir qué había visto en mi abdomen, yo sé que era algo malo, no quería contármelo. Ni siquiera aparcó el coche, me bajó de allí en brazos frente a la puerta del hospital y pidió un enfermero. No tardaron nada en atenderme pero le dijeron a mi hermano que se quedase fuera pese a que yo insistí en que se quedase conmigo. Cuando pudo volver a entrar tras haberme curado lo hizo con rapidez y con un rostro de preocupación.

\- Estoy bien – le dije intentando sonreír.

\- Estás hecho un desastre – me dijo abrazándome – ¿te has visto en un espejo?

\- No – le dije y él buscó uno por la habitación pasándomelo.

\- Joder… ¿Cómo voy a esconder esto de Naruto? – le pregunté al ver mis moratones.

\- No lo sé, yo de ti me inventaba alguna excusa. Hablando de eso… ¿Vas a seguir con esa estafa aún sabiendo lo de Obito? No tienes por qué hacerlo, podemos ir contra nuestro tío.

\- Fingiré seguir con todo esto para que Obito no sospeche que en realidad vamos contra él.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo – pero ten cuidado. Dile lo que quiera escuchar Sasuke, aunque sea mentira.

\- Vale.

Volvimos a casa en cuanto me dieron el alta médica y salimos de allí para volver al hotel. Mi tío estaba durmiendo en el sofá con una botella de vodka agarrada con firmeza. Nosotros pasamos sin hacer mucho ruido y esa noche, Itachi durmió conmigo cerrando la habitación con cerrojo. Por la mañana nos fuimos antes de que se despertase. Itachi no sé dónde iba, supongo que a su trabajo de jardinero y yo a la empresa de Naruto, claro que intenté camuflar los golpes aunque apenas podía caminar del dolor que tenía.

En la reunión no me quité las gafas de sol para la sorpresa de Naruto y él seguía hablándome de lo que había que hacer sin dejar de mirar las gafas. Sé que quería decirme o preguntarme el motivo pero no se atrevía. En cuanto la secretaria dejó los cafés en la mesa y se marchó, Naruto se lanzó a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué llevas esas gafas? Estás a cubierto y no hay sol – me dijo al final.

\- Tengo conjuntivitis – le mentí.

\- No voy a asustarme por eso, puedes quitártelas.

\- Prefiero dejarlas – le comenté pero él tiró de mi muñeca moviéndome y en el forcejeo por quitarme las gafas me quejé del dolor.

Al final Naruto consiguió quitarme las gafas viendo los moratones de mi cara y de mi cuello. Por suerte no había visto la hemorragia interna que sufrí en el abdomen, podría haberse asustado del todo.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó.

\- Nada, me caí.

\- La excusa más utilizada de la historia… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

\- Asuntos personales Naruto – le dije sin más.

\- Pues no me gusta que andes en esos asuntos.

\- Tranquilo, todo se arreglará pronto. Sigamos trabajando – le dije cogiéndole las gafas de entre sus manos y colocándomelas de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11: Matrimonio y mentiras

**Deidara Namikaze**

Hidan volvió a dormirse y yo bajé a la cocina a prepararme un vaso de leche caliente, necesitaba tomarme algo después de haber vuelto a soñar con Itachi. Aún no podía explicarme por qué ahora… ¿Por qué había vuelto a mi vida? Seguía amándole, creo que nunca dejé de hacerlo pero no quería estar con él, sabía lo que eso significaba… dolor y sufrimiento. Él no era un chico que estuviera con una única persona, siempre estaría jugando con la gente tal y como jugó conmigo cuando sólo era un adolescente, ahora ya ni se acordaba de mí.

Hidan era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida, había criado a mi hija aunque sus padres no supieran que era de Itachi, ellos seguían pensando que era su nieta, quizá si supieran la verdad no les haría gracia. Pensaba en todas y cada una de las mentiras de mi vida… ¿Cómo podía haber funcionado trece años mi relación con Hidan basándose todo en una mentira? Hidan sabía perfectamente que Ino no era su hija, pero el resto… que era adoptado, que su jardinero era el padre de la niña que estaba criando… que había vuelto y me molestaba, que yo no era nadie hasta que Minato me acogió, que estuve por dar en adopción a mi hija… él no sabía nada y yo lo había ocultado todo. Al final tan sólo era esto… un mentiroso que había conseguido sobrevivir a base de engañar, era como Itachi.

Me tomé el vaso de leche y acabé tumbándome en una de las hamacas del jardín. No sé cuándo me quedé dormido. Me desperté al sentir que alguien me besaba y sonreí intentando abrir los ojos para ver a Hidan, pero no fue a Hidan a quien vi, sino al jardinero… a Itachi.

\- Pero… ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté alterado moviéndome bajándome de la hamaca separándome de él y mirando hacia la casa por si Hidan estaba por allí.

\- Besarte – me dijo como si nada.

\- Eres idiota ¿Quieres destrozar mi matrimonio antes de que comience o qué?

\- Creí que te había dejado claro anoche que esa era precisamente mi intención. No puedes casarte con él.

\- Voy a casarme con él.

\- Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, sólo eres un mujeriego que juega con todo el mundo.

\- Uhhh eso duele – me dijo sonriendo divertido – sabes que te quiero.

\- Eso es una gran mentira, tú no quieres a nadie.

\- No me conoces – me dijo ofendido.

\- Sí te conozco…conozco a los tipos como tú. Sois todos iguales – le dije marchándome pero él retuvo mi muñeca.

\- ¿De qué me conoces? Yo te he visto en algún lado ¿Verdad? – preguntó ahora preocupado.

\- Suéltame – le dije – no quiero que Hidan me vea contigo.

\- Pues cálmate porque se fue a trabajar hace unas horas. ¿De qué me conoces?

\- Acuérdate tú si es que aún te importé algo – le dije soltándome.

Me marché de allí cabreado y es que estaba cabreado con Itachi. Me había utilizado en el pasado y no volvería a hacerlo, ya destrozó mi vida una vez dejándome embarazado con dieciséis años, teniendo que cuidar a una niña yo solo, sin tener en cuenta que no podía siendo huérfano, sino hubiera sido por Minato habría tenido que darla en adopción y no sé si eso me lo habría podido perdonar algún día… y ahora volvía aquí como si nada, venía a intentar ligar conmigo sin siquiera acordarse de quién era yo, de cómo me destrozó, venía a destrozarme de nuevo la vida tratando de arruinar mi matrimonio con Hidan.

Me metí dentro de la cocina y preparé los desayunos, mi hija sí debía estar por casa porque hoy no había clase. Era toda una dormilona y bajó a los quince minutos desperezándose. Se sentó en la mesa conmigo y desayunamos juntos, aunque al mirar por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín se encontró con Itachi podando uno de los setos.

\- Vaya, el jardinero no está mal – me dijo.

\- Ni lo sueñes – le dije – eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas.

\- No lo decía por mí. Aunque claro… papá también está muy bien – me sonrió.

\- Acaba el desayuno y ve a hacer los deberes.

\- Que rollo – me dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Si los haces, te prometo que esta tarde te llevo donde quieras.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo sonriendo terminando de tomarse el desayuno.

Ino se marchó hacia su habitación para continuar con los deberes y el que me sorprendió fue Itachi entrando por la cocina.

\- Así que tienes una hija – preguntó – bueno… tampoco me importa, sigo interesado en ti.

\- Piérdete. Además… ¿Qué haces aquí dentro? Lárgate, tu sitio está en el jardín.

\- Venía a lavarme las manos – comentó enseñándome sus manos llenas de tierra.

\- Lávatelas con la manguera – le dije.

\- Pero que bien tratas a los empleados.

\- Y tú a la gente a la que dices querer y no por eso voy lloriqueando por cocinas ajenas.

\- Así que estás enfadado conmigo… ¿Es por algo que hice en ese tiempo en el que no recuerdo?

\- Puede ser.

\- Fui un capullo… vale es posible, pero no podía ser tan malo ¿Qué pude hacerte? ¿Estafarte algo? ¿Nos conocemos de algún comedor benéfico?

\- Tú no haces obras benéficas – le dije muy seguro.

\- Cierto. Ya sé… ¡Te robé el bocadillo en el colegio! Pero seguro que fue una estafa limpia – sonrió.

\- Eres imbécil, eso es lo que eres, ahora sal de mi cocina.

\- De la de tu novio querrás decir.

\- Mi prometido para ser exactos.

\- Un prometido que no te excita como yo – comentó acercándose a mí y besándome con pasión.

Intenté alejarle de mí, al menos al principio porque luego acabé correspondiéndole. ¿Cómo era posible querer después de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa? No lo entendía ¿Por qué no podía olvidarle? Yo sólo quería odiarle y no podía, mi corazón se negaba a odiarle pese a que mi cerebro le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera.

\- Del instituto – me dijo de golpe al separarse de mí – en el instituto conocí a un chico con tu nombre, un chico huérfano con el que todos se metían pero… no puede ser… - comentó susurrando intentando entenderlo – tú tienes dinero, un apellido, una familia. ¿Eres él verdad? – dijo casi resignado – pues te recuerdo que estuviste las últimas dos semanas sin hablarme.

\- Te recuerdo yo a ti que te estabas acostando con medio instituto. Creí que signifiqué algo para ti pero ya veo que no. Sólo querías que me acostase contigo la primera vez y ya está.

\- Eras especial Deidara.

\- No lo suficiente por lo que vi.

\- No me acostaba con medio instituto.

\- Eso decían los rumores, además te vi besando a aquella chica.

\- Vale – me dijo – puede que me acostase con alguna pero no era por lo que tu te piensas, no me importaba esa chica.

\- Entonces explícame el motivo…

\- No puedo – me dijo afectado – tienes que creerme, no me acosté contigo por ningún motivo oculto ni perverso. Te quería Dei.

\- No te creo. Lo siento – le dije a punto de llorar – ahora sal de mi cocina.

Era lo que me faltaba… que tuviera un buen motivo para hacer lo que hizo y encima… no pudiera contármelo. ¿En qué andaba metido? En nada bueno, eso era obvio, si lo fuera me lo habría contado sin problemas. Itachi iba a salir de allí cuando aún más decidido que antes me cogió de la muñeca arrastrándome fuera con él. Me quejé y traté de soltarme de su agarre pero él enfadado me cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas y me llevó hasta la parte trasera del jardín donde nadie pudiera vernos.

\- No pienso renunciar a ti Dei – dijo ruborizándome – no sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí siendo un chico de orfanato, ni el motivo para casarte con ese tipo pero yo no quiero que lo hagas, me destrozarás si te casas con él.

\- Tú me destrozaste hace mucho.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?

\- Contarme lo que ocurrió

\- No puedo Dei.

\- Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

\- Sí tenemos mucho de qué hablar – dijo cogiéndome de la muñeca antes de marcharme de nuevo – Adivino que Hidan no sabe nada de tu pasado ¿Qué ocurriría si se enterase?

\- Ni se te ocurra contárselo – le amenacé.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Destrozaría tu futuro matrimonio?

\- Sí – le dije enfadado y él se sorprendió.

\- ¿Cómo puedes casarte con alguien que no respeta que seas adoptado?

\- No es él, es su familia.

\- Me da igual, ¿Sería capaz de dejarte sólo por eso?

\- Sí, tú no sabes lo que es estar en esta esfera social, no sabes lo que la gente espera de ti.

\- ¿Y tienes que ser perfecto? ¿Por qué? – preguntó enfadado.

\- Porque se lo debo a Minato – le grité enfadado y luego caí en que había hablado más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Se lo debes? ¿Por sacarte del orfanato?

\- Tú no sabes nada de lo que esa familia hizo por mí. Voy a ser el hijo perfecto, me casaré con Hidan…

\- Pese a no amarle – me recriminó.

\- Voy a casarme con él, Itachi… y vamos a ser la pareja perfecta.

\- Pero no una pareja feliz.

\- No importa – le dije – no me importa nada excepto ser alguien del que la familia Namikaze no tenga que arrepentirse.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así? el sacrificado en todo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho… se lo debo. Le debo mucho a esa familia.

\- Entonces déjame ser tu amante – me dijo y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Estás loco?

\- ¿Por qué? Yo te amo y tú no puedes ser feliz con nadie más que conmigo. Si vas a casarte con él dame a mí la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, no lo contaré a nadie.

\- No.

\- Entonces no me dejas más remedio, pero si te niegas… iré a decírselo a Hidan.

\- No te atrevas a amenazarme.

\- Déjame conquistarte entonces.

\- Ya perdiste tu oportunidad. No puedes pretender volver años después y que se me caiga la ropa interior al verte.

\- Pero se te cae – me insinuó sonriendo con prepotencia – sigo excitándote y más que tu prometido. Ya puedes aceptar.

\- No – le dije.

\- Entonces no hay más que hablar.

Le vi marcharse y le seguí con los ojos sin preocuparme demasiado, al menos hasta que vi como Hidan aparcaba el coche en el garaje. ¿Sería capaz ese desgraciado de ir a contarle que era adoptado? ¿De ir a decirle que llevaba dinero y alimentos de mi restaurante a escondidas para los orfanatos de la ciudad? Me iba a hundir frente a la familia de Hidan y ellos le convencerían para que anulase su matrimonio conmigo. Salí corriendo tras él justo cuando le escuchaba gritar a Hidan su nombre y éste bajaba del vehículo caminando hacia Itachi. Llegué colocándome en medio de ambos.

\- Vale, acepto – le dije a Itachi y él sonrió.

\- ¿Qué aceptas? – me preguntó Hidan.

\- Es que él quería poner rosales en aquella parte y yo le he dicho que los geranios son mejor. Venía a preguntarte que te parecía, pero veo que ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo ¿No es así, Deidara?

\- Sí – le dije casi de mal humor, siempre se salía con la suya el desgraciado.


	12. Chapter 12: Sanar el corazón

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Naruto no dejaba de mirarme y yo no quería apartar la vista de los documentos. La secretaria tan sólo entró un par de veces a dejar algún recado o algún café cuando Naruto lo pidió, pero poco más, el resto del tiempo lo pasamos él y yo solos en la oficina trabajando o yo al menos trabajaba, Naruto lo intentaba.

\- ¿Puedes seguir trabajando Naruto? Quiero acabar pronto para irme a casa.

\- ¿Aún estás pensando en ir a casa?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- El asunto personal… anoche te fuiste directamente a casa y hoy a primera hora tenías que trabajar. Quiere decirse que eso te lo has hecho en tu casa. No creo que debas ir allí, no parece un sitio muy agradable al que volver.

\- No tengo otro Naruto, ahora sigue trabajando.

\- Puedes… venirte a mi habitación si quieres. Aquí no tengo casa pero el hotel es mío, siempre que me quedo aquí por negocios me dan una habitación gratuita. Sé que la habitación de un hotel no es como una casa pero… creo que estarás más a gusto que en tu casa.

\- La habitación de un hotel es perfecta – le dije – en realidad… llevo toda la vida viviendo en habitaciones de hoteles.

\- Nunca me lo habías contado.

\- No me habías preguntado.

\- ¿Y tú familia?

\- Murió cuando era muy joven, vivo con mi tío desde que puedo recordar. Bueno… y con mi hermano mayor. Pero… Háblame mejor de ti.

\- No hay mucho que contar. Me crié en una buena familia, he ido a buenos institutos, fui a la universidad y tras graduarme… aquí estoy, llevando la empresa familiar.

\- ¿Y tú madre? – pregunté.

\- Murió al darme a luz. Pero tengo fotografías de ella y cuando puedo… me gusta ir a visitarla al cementerio, me paso horas allí sentado hablando con ella – sonrió. - ¿Qué tal si acabamos estos papeles y nos vamos a comer fuera?

\- ¿No puede ser en un sitio a cubierto? – le pregunté – no me apetece mucho que me vean con estas pintas.

\- De acuerdo, iremos a mi habitación entonces y pediré en recepción que suban algo de comer.

\- Te lo agradezco.

Terminamos enseguida con todo el papeleo de oficina y nos marchamos hacia el aparcamiento, claro que Naruto tuvo que ayudarme a ponerme en pie y pasando mi brazo por encima de su hombro, me ayudó a caminar hasta allí. Fuimos despacio y es que cada paso lento que daba era como una tortura, todo el cuerpo me dolía y lo único que podía hacer era dejarme ayudar y tratar de aguantar las quejas por el dolor. No quería parecer un blandengue delante de él.

Por suerte no había mucha gente por la oficina, todos habían salido a comer y no tuve que preocuparme de que me vieran tan mal, no quería rumores por la oficina ya desde el primer día que venía. Bajamos en el ascensor a la primera planta del parking y Naruto me ayudó a subir al coche sentándome de copiloto. No me quejé en todo el camino y cuando llegamos al hotel, le dije que yo podía caminar por mi pie, tampoco quería rumores allí y estaba a rebosar de gente.

Sé que Naruto se preocupaba de mi estado, sobre todo por la cara que ponía al verme tambalearme más que caminar. Yo no quise ayuda, bastante humillación era ya para mi orgullo que tuvieran que ayudarme y verme en esta situación, no quería humillarme aún más, así que decidí llegar por mi propio pie. Una vez en su habitación, Naruto me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá y pese a quejarme levemente por el dolor, ya no volví a moverme de la posición en la que me quedé.

\- De verdad que estás hecho un desastre – me dijo.

\- Es posible.

\- Voy a ver si tengo algo por aquí que pueda ayudarte.

\- Hielo no estaría mal.

\- Eso puedo pedirlo al servicio de habitaciones – me dijo sonriendo metiéndose hacia su cuarto para llamar por teléfono.

Me quedé allí en el sofá mirando todo, prácticamente era como un piso salvo porque no había cocina, pero podía ver la habitación, el salón y el cuarto de baño al fondo. Miré hacia la terraza para encontrarme una pequeña piscina y eso me sorprendió.

\- ¿Hasta piscina en la habitación? – le pregunté y sonrió.

Cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono se acercó hacia mí sentándose a mi lado preocupado de verme tan dolorido.

\- Te invitaría a darte un baño pero no creo que estés en condiciones.

\- Otro día – le dije sonriendo.

\- Claro. Ya te he pedido el hielo y algo de comer, lo traerán enseguida.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Por dejarme quedarme aquí hoy.

\- Prefiero que estés aquí a que vuelvas a tu casa… o a tu hotel. Descansa hasta que traigan las cosas.

Era un buen chico y lo sabía, no era como el resto de personas a los que habíamos estafado, este chico no era el típico rico que iba de sobrado, no pisoteaba a otros, se ganaba su puesto trabajando duro y me sentía mal por haber entrado al juego de mi tío y tratar de estafarlo, quería dejarlo, quería seducirle y si era posible estar con él, quería poder tener una relación estable a su lado sin engaños ni mentiras, sin verdades a medias pero para conseguir eso primero teníamos que deshacernos de mi tío y eso sería complicado. Por el momento sólo podía fingir que seguía con el plan de estafar a Naruto aunque ahora mi intención era completamente diferente, quería estar con él de verdad.

Me quedé dormido en el sofá de lo a gusto que estaba, no se parecía en nada a la habitación de mi hotel, ni a mi familia. Con Naruto me sentía a salvo y era algo irónico que con un desconocido me sintiera mejor que con mi propia familia, pero era así, él me daba tranquilidad y seguridad. Creo que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ese chico y tenía que darle la razón a mi tío en una cosa… me estaba enamorando y trabajar con un chico joven como era Naruto… era un gran problema. Siempre creí que yo jamás podría enamorarme… y aquí estaba ahora mismo.

Me desperté por los golpes de la puerta y aunque quise ir a abrir, Naruto se apresuró saliendo del cuarto a medio cambiarse pidiéndome que no me moviera mientras iba a la puerta para abrir. El chico del servicio de habitaciones le dejó la mesa con ruedas y fue el mismo Naruto quien la metió en su cuarto dejándola frente a mí. Todo lo que allí había tenía tan buena pinta que se me hacía la boca agua.

\- A comer se ha dicho – me dijo Naruto sonriendo.

\- ¿Enserio todo esto es para nosotros? – pregunté.

\- Sí, a menos que quieras invitar a algún amigo más – me sonrió.

\- Yo… no tengo amigos.

\- Venga ya… todos tenemos algún amigo.

\- Yo no. Mi familia viajaba mucho, ni mi hermano ni yo llegamos nunca a tener amigos, en cuanto conocías a alguien había que volver a mudarse, al final las pocas amistades que hicimos se convirtieron en conocidos de nuestro pasado de los que no volvimos a saber nada y ahora nos resistimos a conocer a gente nueva, siempre estamos moviéndonos de un sitio a otro, de un país a otro.

\- ¿No te cansa? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí – le dije – me habría gustado quedarme quieto por una vez en la vida, permanecer en el mismo sitio algo más de seis meses, pero no es posible. Siempre acabamos marchándonos.

\- Si trabajas para mi empresa… podrías quedarte aquí – me dijo – es decir… te doy trabajo y podrías alquilar una casa, no sé… intentar permanecer el tiempo que quieras en el mismo sitio.

\- Suena genial – le dije sonriendo con melancolía – tener una casa… nunca he tenido una casa, ni propia ni alquilada.

\- Hazlo entonces. Yo te ayudaré, puedo buscar contigo una casa cómoda y hasta podría ayudarte a elegir los muebles – me dijo sonriendo.

\- No puedo – le dije cuando me cayó una lágrima y la limpié enseguida – no puedo dejar a mi hermano colgado con mi tío, él me necesita y yo a él. Cada cual tiene su vida y ésta es la que me ha tocado vivir, hay que resignarse.

\- Yo no dejaré que te resignes sin más – me dijo muy seguro de sus palabras y me sorprendió – si no te gusta tu vida cámbiala, yo te ayudaré. No dejaré que vuelvas a mudarte, ahora tienes un trabajo conmigo – me sonrió – una responsabilidad conmigo y con mi empresa, así que algo se me ocurrirá antes de que a tu tío le dé por mudarse de nuevo. Te prometo que tú no irás al siguiente viaje y ahora… comamos antes de que se enfríe todo esto.

Quise incorporarme para comer pero Naruto al ver que me dolía me volvió a obligar a recostarme dándome él la comida. Me sentía como un niño pequeño y aunque era algo humillante para mí, también lo agradecía, jamás había podido ser un niño, no habían cuidado nunca de mí excepto mi hermano y ver que aún podía alguien preocuparse por mí me emocionaba. Al acabar de comer Naruto se acostó un rato a mi lado y pasé mi brazo bajo su cuerpo pegándole más a mi pecho.

Me dormí nuevamente y es que era como menos dolor sentía sin embargo… me desperté de nuevo al sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los míos. No pude evitar corresponderle antes de sentir como metía la mano hacia mi miembro cogiéndolo y acariciándolo desde la extremidad hasta la punta dándome placer. Intenté meterle mano yo a él pero me bloqueó impidiéndome llegar.

\- Tú no tienes permitido tocarme – me dijo sonriendo – estás convaleciente, así que esta vez seré yo quien lo haga todo. Tú relájate.

\- No se me da bien eso de estar quieto.

\- Pues hoy es un buen día para aprender.

Volvió a besarme esta vez apartando sus manos de mí para quitarse él la camiseta y empezar a desabrocharme el pantalón dejando mi miembro al descubierto. Sólo me dejó ayudarle un poco a levantar el trasero del sofá para que pudiera bajar los pantalones aunque tampoco llegó a quitarlos, tan sólo los bajó lo justo para que no le estorbasen.

Él sí se levantó quitándose los pantalones con un sensual movimiento que me hizo sonrojarme al momento. Era un chico tan activo, tan diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido. Se sentó de nuevo sobre mí metiendo sus dedos en mi boca para que los lamiera y en cuanto estuvieron lubricados vi como los llevaba a su entrada metiéndoselos frente a mí pese al sonrojo que se le colocó en las mejillas por la vergüenza de que estuviera allí mirándole fijamente.

Una vez preparado, empezó a introducirse mi miembro dentro de él con cuidado aunque a veces me miraba intentando adivinar si me hacía daño por las heridas, pero aunque me hiciera algo de daño me daba igual, prefería estar con Naruto y me alegraba que hubiera salido por propia iniciativa. Introducirla en él sin el molesto preservativo hizo que empezase a gemir aún más rápido de lo que solía hacerlo, pero sentía mucho más el contacto con Naruto y eso me excitaba. Vi como cogía su miembro masajeándoselo frente a mis ojos mientras subía y bajaba una y otra vez clavándose en mi miembro. Con aquella imagen me fue imposible aguantarme las ganas y me corrí dentro de él. Quizá hasta mi tío fuera a tener suerte con todo esto.

Naruto aún continuó un rato más hasta que también se corrió llenándose la mano entera con su semen para luego ir al baño a limpiarse y traerme algo a mí para que pudiera asearme un poco también. Nos quedamos en el sofá tumbados intentando recuperarnos de aquella experiencia.

\- Lo siento, al final me he ido dentro de ti y no recordé el preservativo.

\- No pasa nada, llevo parche anticonceptivo, no voy a quedarme.

Iba a ser que Obito seguía sin tener suerte. Sonreí al pensar lo desesperado que estaba mi tío por pillar a este chico y lo poco que me importaba en este momento a mí que se quedase o no embarazado, de hecho… ni siquiera quería hacerlo, yo no quería ser padre y él era muy joven todavía, era mejor esperar, así que las cosas no iban del todo tan mal como esperaba.


	13. Chapter 13: Hija

**Itachi Uchiha**

No podía creerme que pudiera ser el mismo Deidara que yo conocí hace años. Ni siquiera sabía que me había visto con otras chicas… o no con otras, más bien con otra y es que así era mi trabajo de estafador, no podía ir y contarle que me había llegado a enamorar de él pero que tenía que seducir a la chica de un senador para acceder a parte de su fortuna ¿Cómo iba a tomarse eso? No querría verme si le contaba a lo que me dedicaba aunque ya en parte él sabía que era un mentiroso y que utilizaba trucos para obtener lo que quería.

Ahora me encontraba trabajando para el esposo del chico al que siempre amé y veía como se escapaba más y más, se encaminaba hacia el día de su boda y ya no sabía cómo pararle. Habían sido trece largos años de ausencia y encima… supuestamente yo le había traicionado. En mi juventud hice muchas cosas mal, ahora seguía haciéndolas, estafaba a la gente pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro… y es que amé a aquel chico, mentí a todo el mundo pero no pude mentirle a él. Sí tuve la culpa de ocultarle lo que hacía, a qué me dedicaba, pero no tenía opción, no podía contarle cuál era mi trabajo aunque siempre fui sincero, le conté mi disgusto de vivir en esta familia, de vivir con mi tío, de las continuas mudanzas, tan sólo con él conseguí abrirme. ¿Cómo había llegado Deidara a formar parte de esa familia? No lo sabía y era una duda que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro lentamente. En el fondo… se lo merecía, siempre fue un chico tan solitario y perdido, un chico en busca de algo de cariño y aunque ahora me odiase, sabía que estaba luchando contra sus propios sentimientos hacia mí por lo dolido que estaba conmigo, algo que entendía.

Sonreí cuando le vi marcharse con Hidan hacia dentro de la casa pero viendo cómo aún se giraba hacia atrás para mirarme. No me había dado más opción que amenazarle con contar la verdad sobre su pasado con tal de tenerle de nuevo, tenía que demostrarle que él seguía sintiendo todo ese amor por mí, no era odio lo que tenía, era resentimiento porque le había roto el corazón en el pasado, pero iba a luchar por él y no me rendiría.

Volví a casa temprano y es que tenía miedo de que mi tío volviera a ponerle la mano encima a mi hermano. Si lo hacía se las vería conmigo y esta vez no sería tan considerado con él como la última. Estaba muy cansado de toda esta situación y ya estaba ideando un plan para poder pillar a mi tío con las manos en la masa, aunque claro… eso iba a costar bastante. ¿Cómo iba a demostrar que él era el cabecilla de toda esta operación? No lo sabía pero una cosa estaba clara, tenía que conseguir una buena excusa para hacernos las víctimas a mi hermano y a mí o nos caería una buena condena por todo nuestro pasado.

Rebusqué en el armario de mi tío antes de que él llegase del casino, debía tener todos los documentos porque aunque las estafas las hacíamos nosotros y nos daban el dinero, siempre se ingresaba todo en su cuenta bancaria, los extractos debían estar en algún lugar guardados. Si sólo pudiera tenerlos sería nuestra salvación. No me dio tiempo a registrar mucho cuando escuché la puerta y desde luego no los encontré, tendría que seguir buscando más adelante.

\- ¿Tan pronto has vuelto Itachi? – me preguntó.

\- A mí ni me hables – le dije enfadado caminando para irme.

\- A mí no me hables en ese tono, sigo siendo tu tío y el que te ha criado.

\- Y el que le ha puesto una mano encima a mi hermano – le reté – vuelve a tocarle y te aseguro que lo lamentarás. ¿Queda claro?

\- No me des ordenes niñato, tú aquí estás para obedecerme igual que él. Tu hermano no está cumpliendo con sus deberes.

\- Aquí el único que no cumple con sus deberes eres tú que te fundes el dinero que ganamos en una mierda de juego donde todas las noches pierdes más de la mitad de lo que te llevas. Eres una basura, tienes un problema con el juego y la bebida. Lo que tendrías que hacer es dar ejemplo a tus sobrinos y buscar ayuda para rehabilitarte.

\- Yo no necesito nada de eso.

\- Entonces hemos acabado de hablar.

Me marché de allí con rapidez y pensé en el pasillo dónde podía ir. No había ningún lugar para mí, ningún sitio al que llamar hogar o en el que me sintiera bien… excepto uno, mi lugar seguro y confortable era Deidara aunque él no quisiera verme. Me dirigí entonces directamente hacia su restaurante, él debería estar allí trabajando, nunca se cogía fiesta y era por esa maldita responsabilidad que siempre se echaba a la espalda, todo quería hacerlo perfecto para tener a los demás contentos y se despreocupaba de él mismo, podía ver sus ojeras, no dormía apenas y trabajaba muchas horas, estaba descuidándose él para complacer a su familia y seguramente ni siquiera se lo habían exigido, pero él era así, cuando estaba agradecido por algo daba hasta el ciento veinte por ciento de lo que tenía para compensarles el esfuerzo.

Cuando llegué me senté en la barra pidiendo un whisky doble pero Deidara que pasaba por allí le comentó al camarero que él me atendería y que fuera a atender a otros clientes. Se acercó hacia mí colocando el vaso frente a mí y me sirvió un zumo en lugar de mi whisky.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunté – no es whisky desde luego.

\- Pero que observador has salido – me sonrió con sarcasmo – no creo que tu problema se resuelva con un whisky.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes?

\- ¿Problemas de familia? Entonces no es el whisky tu solución.

Deidara quiso marcharse y sé que estaba antipático conmigo por el daño que le había hecho, pero también sabía que se preocupaba por mí cuando mis ojos bajaban a ese zumo, él no dejaría que me hundiese y estaba aquí intentando que entrase en razón.

\- Te amo de verdad – le dije y él se detuvo en seco – lo sabes, sé que en el fondo lo sabes y que sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí, quizá con algo más de rencor que antes por el daño pero… sé que no me has olvidado.

\- Es imposible que te olvide Itachi, dejaste una huella demasiado profunda cómo para conseguirlo.

\- Entonces… - le dije cogiéndole de la muñeca antes de que se fuera - ¿Aún sientes algo por mí?

\- Ya da igual, Itachi. Llevo saliendo con Hidan trece años, justo desde que tú y yo lo dejamos. Tú seguiste con tu vida y yo trato de seguir con la mía.

\- Pero esa vida ha hecho que coincidamos de nuevo ¿No lo ves? El destino nos une una y otra vez. Tienes que verlo Dei.

\- No es cierto, sólo tú crees en el destino.

\- No puedes negarlo, mírame… estoy aquí contigo de nuevo, nos ha reunido otra vez y me tienes a tus pies diciéndote cuanto te amo.

\- Pero eso no soluciona todo lo que me hiciste – me dijo a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Qué te hice? – pregunté.

\- Me dejaste solo con todo el problema.

\- ¿El problema? ¿Qué problema?

\- Itachi… vete por dónde has venido y deja de complicarme más la vida.

\- Te la estoy facilitando, vente conmigo, elígeme a mí.

\- Ya lo hice Itachi – me gritó – y tú te largaste, me dejaste solo y preferiste… acostarte con otra antes que seguir a mi lado. Márchate.

\- No me acosté con ella porque quise ¿Vale? Tenía que hacerlo – le grité.

\- Ya claro… ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es a lo que me dedico. Tenías razón, no soy una buena persona, estafo a la gente, la engaño pero a ti nunca he podido mentirte, soy sincero cuando te digo que te amo y que quiero estar contigo. Aquella chica sólo fue un trabajo que mi tío me obligó a hacer.

\- ¿Pero en qué narices trabajas tú? – preguntó sin poder creérselo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho… estafo a la gente y no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso.

\- ¿Por qué narices lo haces?

\- Es lo único que sé hacer desde que mis padres murieron y mi tío nos acogió. Lo siento… era un trabajo y no tenías que enterarte de aquello.

\- ¿Por eso te mudaste tan rápido?

\- Una vez conseguido lo que necesitábamos… sí, en dos semanas me tuve que volver a mudar. Cuando quise saber de ti ya te habías ido del orfanato o eso me dijeron por teléfono.

\- Aún así… no pienso ponerte el whisky – me dijo pero esta vez sonriendo un poco y sonreí también aunque dejé que se marchase.

Siguió con su trabajo y yo me marché un par de horas después. No tuve prisa en volver a casa y es que mi hermano me llamó por teléfono para decirme que se quedaba en casa de Naruto hoy, al menos me quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que estaba fuera del alcance de Obito. Salí sin despedirme y es que tenía una cosa muy clara… Deidara no volvería a confiar en mí, debía resignarme a que le había perdido. Caminé calle abajo, pronto anochecería y eso de volver a la habitación del hotel con Obito no me hacía gracia, pero no había otra solución. De todas formas él estaría por el casino.

Ya llegaba hasta el cruce de la vía cuando sentí que alguien venía corriendo tras de mí y me giré nervioso de encontrarme con la policía tras haberme confesado ante Deidara, seguramente habría sido capaz de llamarles para avisar de mis fraudes, pero no fue así, me encontré con el mismo Deidara que venía y se lanzó contra mí en un fuerte abrazo besándome con pasión. De verdad que no entendía nada.

\- ¿Te apetece tomarte un café en un bar y hablamos de esto con calma? – me preguntó Deidara para mi asombro – tengo algo importante que contarte.

\- ¿Algo importante? ¿De qué se trata?

\- Hablemos mejor en otro sitio, por favor.

Fuimos a un bar y tras irse el camarero dejando nuestras bebidas, Deidara empezó a llorar sin poder parar y no sé muy bien que era lo que ocurría, yo no había hecho ni dicho nada para molestarle, al menos no en este momento.

\- Yo… creí que no volvería a verte – me dijo llorando.

\- Pero estoy aquí.

\- No entiendes nada… tengo una hija Itachi.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Ese es el motivo por el que te casas con Hidan? A mí no me importa si tienes una hija, yo quiero estar contigo.

\- No Itachi… la hija no es de Hidan.

\- ¿También le estás ocultando eso?

\- Él sabe que no es su hija y bueno… Ino sabe que su padre se mudó y no volví a saber de él así que…

\- Espera… ¿Qué se mudó? Oh para el carro ahí – le dije uniendo cabos - ¿Tengo una hija? ¿Y no me avisaste de eso?

\- Te largaste y nunca decías donde ibas ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

\- Buscarme – le dije enfadado.

\- ¿Cómo? Utilizas nombres falsos en los hoteles ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Vale ahí me había pillado, nunca utilizábamos nuestro nombre real y las tarjetas todas eran falsas, hasta los pasaportes, no había forma de localizarme.

\- Te di por perdido, no sabía nada de ti y aún así no les mentí, ambos saben lo que ocurrió. No me enteré hasta un mes después de que te fueras que estaba embarazado. Me dejaste solo con una vida destrozada, solo y teniendo que mantener a nuestra hija. Te cuento esto porque eres el padre y tienes derecho a saber la verdad pero… no te atrevas a meterte en mi vida Itachi. Si tu hija quiere verte o no es tu problema con ella pero no te metas en mi relación con Hidan. Las cosas me van bien ahora.

Me levanté de allí enfadado, me había ocultado a mi hija todos estos años y tenía derecho a estar disgustado. Sé que él no tuvo la culpa, que mi tío me alejó de todo y que utilizábamos nombres falsos, era complicado dar con nosotros pero… ahora mismo mi cabeza sólo pensaba que tenía una hija, que tenía que asimilar esa información y que nadie me había avisado en trece malditos años.

\- Itachi… - escuché que me llamaba Deidara.

\- Dame tiempo ¿Vale? Esto no puedo asimilarlo de la noche a la mañana. Dios mío… una hija y me habéis robado entre todos la posibilidad de conocerla.

\- Lo siento – le dije – pero tú te marchaste, fuiste tú quien me abandonó con el problema.

\- No lo llames problema, no a mi hija – me enfadé.

\- Era un problema Itachi, lo veas cómo lo veas. Era un adolescente sin dinero y sin recursos para mantenerla, para mí era un problema y aún así aquí estoy con ella, tuve que arreglarme como pude para poder tenerla, para poder darle lo que necesitaba. Habría sido más fácil si tú hubieras estado, pero te largaste, te lavaste las manos con nosotros.

\- No me las lavé, nadie me dijo que tenía una hija.

\- Pero ese es tu problema, háblalo con quien tengas que hablarlo, yo no te obligué a marcharte.


	14. Chapter 14: Abandono

**Sasuke Uchiha**

No me moví en toda la noche del sofá y aunque los sofás en los que generalmente había dormido eran muy incómodos y me despertaba con dolores de cuello, en este no era para nada incómodo. Naruto tampoco se movió de mis brazos y seguramente no estaría muy cómodo aquí tumbado teniendo la cama que tenía a escasos metros de nosotros, pero no se quejó en ningún momento.

Cuando yo abrí los ojos, Naruto aún seguía dormido con su cabeza en mi pecho. No pude evitar sonreír y apartar alguno de sus mechones de la cara para observarle mejor. Dormía con tal dulzura, con ese rostro tan angelical que era imposible no mirarle y darse cuenta que era un ángel caído del cielo, ahí estaba para mí, para ayudarme a darme cuenta de todos y cada uno de los errores de mi vida, él era tan bueno que era imposible no pasar días con él y enamorarse.

Aparté el brazo de Naruto con mucha suavidad intentando no despertarle. Quería ir al baño y luego pedir algo para desayunar al servicio de habitaciones, creo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él ya que me había dejado quedarme aquí con él. Ya me había incorporado cuando descubrí que la pierna de Naruto también estaba sobre las mías bloqueándome la salida. Moví su pierna con más suavidad aún y él se removió un poco buscándome, así que cogí uno de los cojines y se lo llevé a las manos. Lo cogió como si de un niño pequeño se tratase y se dio la vuelta apretujándolo con fuerza y pasando su pierna por encima mientras yo terminaba de levantarme. Ese chico… tenía algo que era imposible no quedarse prendado de él, tan inocente, tan dulce y se había tenido que topar conmigo en la vida… yo… que era lo más despreciable que había pisado la tierra, que había venido hasta aquí para hundirle y para robarle, no merecía que él me quisiera y me diera su cariño, no merecía ni su amistad pero no tenía el valor ahora de alejarme de él.

Me acerqué primero al baño y es que me meaba, llevaba desde anoche sin haber podido levantarme y tenía unas ganas que me moría. Me sentí aliviado en cuanto terminé, me lavé las manos y salí hacia la habitación de Naruto para pedir por teléfono que subieran algo de desayunar. Allí en la mesilla había una carta con todo lo que había para pedir pero yo nunca había desayunado con Naruto, no sabía lo que le gustaría y mirándole de reojo empecé a mirar también lo que había intentando adivinar qué podía gustarle.

Pedí lo que solía tomar yo por miedo a equivocarme del todo, al menos siempre podría decirle que era una sorpresa y quería que me conociera mejor, por eso había pedido lo que me gustaba a mí, era una buena salida a la duda y ya de paso, me informaría en el desayuno viéndole coger las cosas que era lo que más le tentaba.

Pedí tostadas, unos cereales, algo de bollería, zumo, leche y yogures. Yo odiaba el yogur pero a mi hermano por ejemplo… le encantaba, siempre se tomaba uno todas y cada una de las mañanas antes de empezar el día, se comía algo de bollería y se tomaba el zumo, todo lo contrario que yo que seguía siendo casi como un niño pequeño, me gustaba mi tazón de leche con cereales y a veces… me tomaba alguna tostada.

Como Naruto no despertaba tuve que ir yo y es que no quería que el desayuno se enfriase. Le llamé con dulzura acariciando su cabello y abrió los ojos con pesadez pero ofreciéndome una de sus grandes sonrisas.

\- Buenos días – me dijo.

\- Buenos días, Naruto. ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sí – dijo no muy convencido.

\- ¿Qué te parece si la próxima vez utilizamos la cama?

\- Pues que le quitas el romanticismo a la escena pero es una gran idea para no dejarme el cuello – me dijo sonriendo.

\- He pedido el desayuno, venga… vamos a comer algo, debes estar muerto del hambre.

\- Si, un poco. ¿Tú estás mejor de tus heridas?

\- Sí, gracias Naruto, la verdad es que no me apetecía volver por casa.

Desayuné por primera vez con una sonrisa en la boca y a gusto, estaba tranquilo, no llevaba prisas por irme aunque sabía que tenía que volver, Obito estaría de mal humor porque no había ido a contarle novedades, pero después de lo que me había hecho, no quería verle, estaba retrasando el momento de cruzarme con él. Volví para el medio día y mi hermano estaba allí esperándome, creo que no quería dejarme solo con nuestro tío. Se levantó corriendo del sofá y se acercó hasta mí abrazándome.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, estoy perfectamente.

\- ¿Dónde estabas jovencito? – escuché a mi tío.

\- Ya te lo dije yo – me defendió Itachi.

\- Quiero que él me lo confirme.

\- Haciendo lo que me ordenaste, tratando de dejar embarazado a ese chico. He pasado la noche con él ¿contento? ¿Puedo irme a descansar?

\- Sí, lárgate – me dijo y me marché con mi hermano a la habitación.

Nos quedamos allí hasta que escuchamos la puerta. Mi tío se iba al casino como siempre pero lo que me extrañó es ver a mi hermano salir tan rápido del cuarto, así que le seguí viendo como entraba en la habitación de Obito y buscaba entre sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté.

\- No te quedes ahí quieto y ayúdame a buscar los documentos bancarios donde ingresamos el dinero – me dijo.

\- No lo tendrá a la vista.

\- Por eso estoy buscando Sasuke – me dijo – porque no saldrán en mi mano sin motivo alguno. Ayúdame a buscar, tienen que estar en algún lado.

\- ¿Éste es el plan A? – le pregunté – incriminarle con sus propios documentos… bien.

\- Sí Sasuke… es el plan A – me dijo enfadado y supe que ocurría algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, olvídalo y sigue buscando esos documentos.

\- Cuéntamelo ¿Qué te ocurre? – le insistí alejándole del armario y se tomó un segundo para suspirar.

\- Soy padre.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté extrañado – Querrás decir que vas a ser padre.

\- No Sasuke, no… soy padre, de una niña de doce años si es que a esa edad se le puede considerar niña.

\- No me lo habías dicho.

\- Porque me enteré anoche. El chico al que intentaba estafar… resulta que era el chico del que me enamoré cuando era un adolescente y tiene una hija o tenemos en común una hija a la que no conozco y él encima me odia, algo que entiendo porque no he estado estos años allí con ellos.

\- ¿Lo sabe Obito?

\- No, pero ese es el plan B que tanto querías escuchar Sasuke, así que ayúdame a buscar esos documentos porque sino los encuentro…

\- ¿Crees que Obito…?

\- ¿De verdad crees que no intentará aprovecharse de eso, Sasuke? En cuanto sepa que Deidara tiene una hija mía irá a por él, querrá que le quitemos todo lo que tiene y yo no quiero hacerlo, ya le he hecho sufrir bastante con mi ausencia, ha salido adelante como ha podido y no puedo ponerle en esta situación, me destrozaría verle destruido de nuevo, así que ayúdame a encontrar esos malditos documentos.

\- Si el plan A no funciona… ¿Cuán es tú plan B, Itachi?

\- Contarle lo de Deidara, hacerle la estafa a él en vez de a Naruto y poner todo a nombre de Obito para que le pillen a él.

\- ¿Y hay un plan C a todo eso? – pregunté.

\- Sí… asesinarlo, librarnos del cuerpo y ser prófugos de la justicia el resto de nuestra vida ¿Te gusta más ese plan? Claro que no hay plan C, ni siquiera quiero hacer el B.

\- Itachi… - le llamé y él dejó un segundo de rebuscar entre los cajones – creo que me he enamorado, quiero dejarlo.

\- ¿Quieres dejar el qué?

\- La Estafa.

\- Me parece estupendo.

\- ¿Enserio? Porque voy a decírselo a nuestro tío.

\- ¿Estás loco? – me preguntó agarrándome de la camiseta – eso ni se te ocurra ¿Quieres acabar de nuevo en el hospital? Nuestro tío va a dejarte en paz mientras le digas lo que quiere escuchar, que todo el plan te va genial, que no estás enamorado y que ese chico está embarazado o estás en proceso. Si le dices cualquier otra cosa estás en un problema y no sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder defenderte de él y lo sabes. Cada vez es más violento.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento, era una estupidez.

\- Me parece bien que no quieras seguir Sasuke, eres libre, ve y enamora a ese chico, se feliz con él pero tienes que hacerle creer a Obito que el plan sigue en marcha, finge que estás haciendo la Estafa o lo pagará con nosotros.

\- Estoy cansado de todo esto, de esta vida.

\- Yo también Sasuke, aguanta un poco más, sólo un poco. Encontraré la forma de librarnos de todo este lío, te lo prometo.

\- Vale.

\- Así que… ¿Una hija? – le pregunté sonriendo – y ¿Cómo es?

\- No lo sé – le dije – no tengo ni idea. Deidara me lo contó anoche y no he tenido tiempo aún de hacerme a la idea de todo esto, no he podido verla aún. ¿Sabes? Tengo un poco de miedo… un poco de miedo a que ella me rechace, que irónico – me sonrió – yo que no sabía que tenía una hija, que me largué dejando a Deidara allí sin importarme nada y ahora… estoy enamorado de ese chico y tengo una hija con él. El destino es increíble.

Buscamos los documentos por todo los sitios, hasta mi hermano llamó al banco por si estaban allí guardados pero nada. Resignado y viendo que se acercaba la hora en que Obito regresaría me mandó a mi cuarto y supe que iba a hacer lo que no quería hacer… su plan B.

\- No lo hagas – le dije – encontraremos una forma.

\- No hay otra forma Sasuke, es ese chico o nosotros.

\- No te perdonará jamás lo que vas a hacer y le quieres.

\- A veces el amor no es suficiente Sasuke. También te quiero a ti y estás en un lío mayor que ese chico, así que no tengo otra opción.

\- Vamos Itachi, encontraremos una forma.

\- No la hay, Obito nos pillaría el plan, tiene que ser algo tan creíble que no se lo vea venir.

\- ¿Podrás fingir que ese chico no es el amor de tu vida y que sólo es trabajo?

\- Sí. Lo haré, ya lo hice una vez cuando le conocí, podré volver a olvidarle.

\- No podrás, porque una vez que sabes lo que es estar completo con tu media naranja no puedes volver a ser sólo una mitad – le dije.

\- Muy romántico, ahora vuelve a tu cuarto.

No pude discutir este asunto más con mi hermano, Obito llegó y tuve que marcharme al cuarto. Escuchaba como hablaban y supe que todo lo que fuera sacarles el dinero para Obito estaría bien, así que habría aceptado hacerle la estafa a Deidara, sólo necesitábamos un abogado y ese sería Obito fingiendo ser uno, ahí quería pillarle Itachi, siendo cómplice y manipulador de todo el plan.


	15. Chapter 15: Partidos

**Naruto Namikaze**

Pasar la noche con aquel chico tampoco había estado nada mal aunque seguía preocupándome esas heridas que tenía. Era un chico muy misterioso, apenas hablaba de él o de su vida, ni siquiera de su familia. Lo poco que sabía no era suficiente para hacerme una idea de todo lo que rodeaba su mundo y aún así, había algo en él que me atraía irremediablemente hacia su persona.

Me daba miedo sentir todo esto por ese chico al que apenas conocía, no quería terminar con el mismo rencor que tenía mi hermano mayor, no quería acabar odiando el amor pero estaba tan a gusto con Sasuke que a veces se me olvidaban las palabras de Deidara y simplemente… me dejaba llevar por lo que sentía.

Al medio día fui a comer con mi padre, había quedado en el restaurante del propio hotel y la verdad… es que quería hablar de todo esto con él. Siempre nos habíamos tenido confianza para decirnos las cosas y aunque estoy seguro que él querría algo mejor para mí que un simple masajista, si yo era feliz con él no se opondría o eso esperaba.

Mi padre siempre nos había exigido mucho pero también era un hombre que sabía el significado de la vida. Si le decía que era feliz con Sasuke me entendería, quizá a él ni siquiera le importaba de quién me enamorase, era yo quien me forzaba a hacerlo de alguien importante para que no se sintieran defraudados conmigo. Deidara estaba con el hijo de un político y veía la sonrisa de mi padre y el orgullo con el que hablaba a sus amistades de él, yo iba a traerle a un masajista… poca cosa comparado con lo que llevaba mi hermano a la familia así que… estaba preocupado.

Minato entró sonriendo mientras saludaba a algún cliente y le deseaba un buen día. Llegó hasta mí y con una cálida sonrisa pasó su brazo por mi cuello comentándome que entrásemos a comer. Siempre estaba tan feliz mi padre y eso que cuando murió mamá pasó por una mala racha, le afectó mucho la pérdida, ahora parecía estar recuperado y aunque a veces la echaba de menos, la recordaba como a ella le hubiera gustado, con alegría y entusiasmo contando siempre todas las virtudes que tenía.

Comimos su plato favorito y estuve toda la comida pensando cómo iba a decirle esto que me carcomía por dentro lentamente. Tenía que decírselo y liberarme de este pesado secreto, yo nunca había ocultado nada a mi padre, lo sabía todo de mí.

\- Papá – le llamé.

\- Dime hijo – dijo terminando de comerse el filete de carne.

\- ¿Te acuerdas del chico del otro día?

\- ¿El masajista al que le di trabajo? – preguntó.

\- Sí, ese.

\- Claro ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que te llevas mal con él porque eso nadie se lo creería.

\- No es eso… de hecho me llevo demasiado bien – le dije intentando lanzarle la indirecta.

\- Eso también lo sabía, no hay nada nuevo. ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Es que… ¿Te tomarías bien si te dijera que creo… que me estoy enamorando de él?

\- Naruto… mientras tú seas feliz yo seré feliz, ya lo sabes. Si te gusta ese chico pues adelante. Es más… me han regalado un par de entradas para el partido de baloncesto de esta noche, toma, ve con él.

\- Gracias papá – le agradecí sonriendo cogiendo las entradas.

Al menos ya tenía plan para esta tarde, sólo me quedaba llamar a Sasuke y rezar para que él no tuviera un plan mejor, aunque difícilmente podía igualar el mío, era una ocasión única para ir a este partido. En cuanto acabamos la comida llamé a Sasuke y tal y como supuse, se emocionó con la idea y le comenté que pasaría a buscarle.

Fui con Sasuke a aquel partido y lo más sorprendente para mí… cuando me enteré que Sasuke jamás había asistido a uno. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Vale que aquí en Australia quizá no fuera el deporte principal pero teníamos buenos equipos.

\- Y entonces… ¿Qué deportes te gustan? ¿O no practicas ninguno? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

\- El sexo – me dijo riéndose y le di un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

\- Va tonto, hablo enserio.

\- Yo también – me dijo – vale… el surf, cuando más joven practicaba el surf.

\- ¿Surf? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la playa más cercana a mi casa estaba a una hora andado y era el lugar más lejano al que podía ir para alejarme de mi tío – me comentó melancólico – luego empecé a ver a los surfistas de madrugada, probé unas semanas, acabé comprándome una tabla y allí iba todas las mañanas a relajarme surfeando.

\- ¿Te relaja surfear?

\- Sí – me dijo- Dentro del agua hay tranquilidad, esperas la ola perfecta allí sentado y es como si todos los problemas desaparecieran de tu vida, sólo estás tú, la tabla y la ola perfecta – me dijo sonriendo.

El partido comenzó y la gente estaba como loca aplaudiendo y gritando a los jugadores. Yo por otro lado… estaba más pendiente de Sasuke que del propio partido, pero es que era tan guapo y tenía esa sonrisa tan seductora que era imposible no mirarle y quedarte embobado todo el día con él. Pidió a uno de los vendedores unos cacahuetes y nos los comimos viendo el partido. Todo era tan interesante, a mí me encantaban los deportes y esperaba que a Sasuke también aunque no se lo había preguntado. Realmente no sabíamos nada el uno del otro excepto que estábamos a gusto. Yo ya no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke cuando no estaba a mi lado, siempre venía a mi mente y cuando estaba conmigo, sonreía como un idiota.

En la media parte siempre hacían tonterías por las cámaras mientras los jugadores descansaban y nos estuvimos riendo de lo que sacaban cuando nos enfocaron a nosotros para la cámara del beso. Aquello me sorprendió y me quedé estático mirándome en la pantalla con dudas y sorpresa pero Sasuke giró mi rostro y me besó frente a todos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. No pude hacer otra cosa que corresponderle frente a la gente que chillaba, gritaba y nos decía que siguiéramos. Nos reímos de aquello y al resto del partido lo vimos en silencio sin volver a dirigirnos la palabra, pero tampoco es que hubiera mucho que decir, supongo que todo había quedado más que claro en aquel beso.

Cuando salimos del partido era de noche pero yo seguía fijándome en Sasuke. La gente empezaba a hacer planes y deseaban irse a casa o a tomar algo, yo me había quedado allí mirando a Sasuke. No había dado señas de que le costase caminar como el otro día, ni de que sintiera un gran dolor, aún así dudé si estaría lo suficientemente recuperado como para ir a tomar algo. Ni siquiera sabía si proponérselo, yo ya había dicho de ir al partido y le había invitado, quizá para él ya era demasiado tiempo conmigo y quería estar solo un rato sin que le agobiase.

Creo que vio mis dudas porque se giró hacia mí y se quedó mirándome fijamente frente a mi sonrojo. De repente sonrió y eso me hizo sacar una sonrisa por inercia tratando de aclararle que todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Aún hay tiempo – me dijo mirando el reloj – venga… esta vez te invito yo.

\- Vale – le dije.

\- Pero si no te apetece… - comentó y yo sonreí revolviéndole el cabello.

\- ¿Cómo no me iba a apetecer? ¿Dónde vas a llevarme?

\- Al muelle – me dijo sonriendo y empezamos a caminar hacia allí.

Nunca había venido al muelle y es que generalmente tampoco salía mucho del hotel o de la oficina, siempre estaba muy ocupado como para disfrutar y supongo que con Sasuke era diferente. Nos tomamos un helado y es que hoy hacía calor y tampoco había sido nunca un chico al que le gustase el alcohol o los cafés.

\- Así que estoy con un chico sano – me dijo al verme tomar el helado.

\- Supongo que sí – le dije sonriendo volviendo a comerme el helado - ¿Has bebido alguna vez?

\- Claro – me dijo muy seguro – aunque no es algo que me haga mucha gracia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Supongo que porque he visto lo que la bebida hace a la gente y no me gusta. Yo no quiero convertirme en algo así.

\- ¿Hablas de tu tío?

\- Sí. Mi tío bebe mucho y está enganchado al juego. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé por qué te cuento todo esto – dijo sonriendo como si no se lo creyese.

\- Porque confías en mí.

\- Cuéntame algo de ti. Algo que no sepa nadie más.

\- Una vez fumé algo de mariguana en la universidad.

\- ¿Ese es tu mayor secreto? – me preguntó sorprendido y riéndose – ese secreto lo sabrían los compañeros con quienes fumaste.

\- Algo que no sepa nadie…

\- Mi abuela me odia – le dije entristecido – mi padre no lo sabe y algunos veranos me mandaba con ella creyendo que querría verme, pero le recordaba a mi madre, a su hija… creo que no le hace gracia que vaya a verla, le recuerdo a su hija y me echa la culpa por su muerte. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, siempre le digo a mi padre que me lo he pasado genial con la abuela, pero hace un par de veranos que me escapo y me quedo en casa de un amigo fingiendo que estoy allí. Sólo conozco cosas de mi madre por lo que me cuenta mi padre, nadie más de la familia quiere hablar del tema conmigo.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – la verdad es que… no sé cómo es sentirse fuera de una familia, la mía falleció hace muchos años y no siento a mi tío como de mi familia, tan solo tengo a mi hermano y últimamente estoy un poco preocupado por él.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Creo que va a hacer la mayor locura de su vida, va a perder a la única persona de la que se enamoró sólo por mí. Yo no quiero que tenga que sacrificar tanto por mí, podrían haber otras soluciones.

\- No sé muy bien de qué va el tema, pero… no debería de tener que sacrificarse. Si ama a esa persona debería luchar por ella.

\- Lo sé, pero no lo hará y es mi culpa. Me siento tan mal ahora mismo. Es mi culpa que él no sea feliz. Si no tuviera que cuidar de mí y de protegerme podría estar con ese chico, tener su familia y sin embargo va a renuncia a todo por mí.

\- Debe ser duro, pero así son los hermanos mayores, el mío también ha renunciado a cosas por mí, no sé por qué lo hacen – le dije sonriendo.

No estuvimos mucho más tiempo, enseguida nos fuimos a casa o bueno… más bien él a su hotel y yo al mío pero de una cosa estuve seguro, estaba enamorado de ese chico y lo supe en el beso de despedida que no pude quitarme de la cabeza en toda la noche, sólo esperaba que él tampoco se olvidase de aquel momento juntos.


	16. Chapter 16: Ruina

**Itachi Uchiha**

No pegué ojo en toda la noche, el remordimiento por lo que había hecho no me dejaba dormir y sabía que acababa de tirar por la borda mi única posibilidad de estar con Deidara, de conquistarle y demostrarle que no era el cretino que él creía que era, que en realidad sí era. Llevaba tanto tiempo fingiendo ser tantas personas, nuevas identidades… una estafa nueva en cada ciudad… ya ni siquiera podía reconocerme, de hecho… ni siquiera sabía quién era yo o lo que me gustaba en verdad, todo en mí era falso.

Esa mañana muy temprano había ido junto a mi tío a poner la denuncia contra Deidara, me había ocultado a mi hija tanto tiempo y el tribunal dictaminaría qué correspondía como indemnización, seguramente sería una gran cantidad y mi tío al escuchar la suculenta noticia de que tenía una hija de doce años, se había dado prisa en mover todos los hilos para conseguir el pago. Deidara iba a matarme cuando se enterase de esto, de hecho… hasta me despedí del trabajo por no verle, me dolería demasiado verle destrozado por mi culpa.

Habría sido mejor quedarme callado, pero tenía que sacar a Sasuke de todo este lío, quería meter a Obito en la cárcel y para ello necesitaba a Deidara, iba a hundir a ese chico inocente por salvar a mi hermano, sabía que yo jamás podría perdonarme esto, jugar con la vida de Deidara y de mi hija por mi hermano. Era un ser miserable que jamás se mereció a ese chico.

La noticia de la denuncia corrió como la pólvora, tanto… que llegó a oídos de la alta esfera social que Deidara me había conocido hace trece años en el instituto cuando él sólo era un pobre chico huérfano.

Miré el periódico donde venía y lo arrugué en mis manos sabiendo perfectamente lo que había hecho, le había destruido hasta los cimientos y no sé si se recuperaría de algo así. Él me lo había dejado muy claro, si la familia de Hidan se enteraba de eso le convencerían para que dejase esa idea del matrimonio, no querían escándalos sociales y yo le había metido en la primera página del periódico, todas las revistas del cotilleo le tenían a él en la mira, todas las mujeres por la calle comentaban semejante suceso.

Pocos días después se anunciaba la anulación del matrimonio entre Hidan y Deidara, de hecho se rumoreaba que Deidara había vuelto a la casa de su padre y aunque los periodistas estaban por allí intentando llevarse la exclusiva, él no se dejaba ver. Lo lamentaba sobre todo por mi hija, porque tampoco había ido al colegio, se mantenía en casa encerrada siendo acosada para que contase las cosas.

\- Todo está saliendo perfecto, en unos días el juez te dará la custodia de la pequeña y una gran indemnización – decía mi tío.

\- Le estoy hundiendo – le dije susurrando.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas?

\- No quería meter a mi hija en esto y sale en todas las portadas. Le estoy complicando la vida a ella a la vez que a Deidara.

\- Es joven, lo superará.

\- No, ya te dejé muy claro que quería dejar a mi hija al margen.

\- No puedes hacer eso, es la noticia del día. Por cierto… no te quedarás la custodia de la niña.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunté enfadado.

Ya había perdido a Deidara y sé que la relación con mi hija iba a ser un desastre por cómo le había arrebatado del lado de su padre de esta forma en que lo había hecho, me odiaría por lo que le había hecho a Deidara y ganármela ahora iba a ser complicado, pero quería intentar explicarle las cosas, quería intentar recuperarla.

\- Porque una niña nos estorba para las estafas, se la devolverás a su padre de inmediato, sólo queremos el dinero.

\- No puedo ir al juez y decirle simplemente que no quiero la custodia de la niña después de haber hecho esto porque se supone… que me siento indignado por no haberla tenido todos estos años.

\- A mí eso me da igual, la niña es un estorbo…

\- Es mi hija y no es un estorbo, pero sí tienes razón en una cosa, yo tampoco quiero tenerla cerca de ti – le grité.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso jovencito?

\- Que no eres digno de tenerla cerca, no me fío de ti y de que quieras embaucarla para alguno de tus negocios sucios. Bastante tenemos ya Sasuke y yo con aguantarte.

\- A mí no me hables en ese tono jovencito y haz lo que te he dicho, no quiero a la niña por aquí ¿Me has oído? Que se la quede su padre.

Era fantástico… después de quitársela a Deidara y de destrozar su matrimonio ahora iba y le decía "Toma a la niña, no la quiero" para destrozarle el doble, para romperle el corazón a mi hija haciéndole ver lo poco que su padre la quería cuando no era cierto. Esto se iba de las manos pero no se podía hacer mucho.

Tal y como dijo mi tío, nos convocaron pronto para el juicio y nuestro abogado destrozó al de Deidara. Estos últimos días había estado de muy mal humor y aunque Sasuke me contaba lo bien que le iba con Naruto y que pensaba que podía tener algo de verdad con él, yo no prestaba atención. Me alegraba por mi hermano, pero mi vida se hundía, me sentía el ser más despreciable del mundo. No dejé de mirar a Deidara en todo el juicio y él ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme.

Allí sólo estaba su familia, su padre y Naruto. No vino su hija y supongo que porque quería evitarle el mal trago de pasar por la prensa, tampoco vino Hidan, supongo que no tenía nada que hacer aquí después de haber roto su relación con ese chico rubio de mirada triste. Estaba fatal, tenía ojeras y supuse que no había dormido bien, pedía perdón a su padre cada cierto tiempo y podía sentir lo decepcionado que estaba consigo mismo por todo lo sucedido. Él nunca quiso darle problemas a la familia que le acogió y ahora se los estaba dando.

Acabó el juicio y la suma que tuvo que darme ascendía demasiado, quizá él no tendría problemas en pagarla, su familia tenía dinero pero yo sentía cómo me desgarraba el corazón tener que hacerle algo así, más cuando pedí al juez que la custodia de Ino se la quedase Deidara.

Le miré a los ojos en aquel momento, Deidara no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Alegué que era complicado que la niña pudiera estar cómoda conmigo debido a la ausencia en tantos años y a la forma de proceder que había tenido, apartarla de su padre sería peor así que me adjudicaron días de visita en lugar de la custodia. Mi tío sonreía alegre por habernos salido con la nuestra y yo en lo único que podía pensar ahora mismo es que al menos… de todo esto había algo bueno, tenía los documentos para incriminar a mi tío, así que mandé la copia a la policía. En cuanto comprobasen lo que ocurría vendrían a detenerle, aún podía tardar algún tiempo hasta que reunieran la información. Por correos también tardaría unos días en llegar pero no quería ir en persona y que me descubrieran a mí. Al menos les había adjuntado toda la información incluida cómo nos obligaba a ejercer por él.

Tras el juicio traté de hablar con Deidara pero su abogado no me dejó y él no quiso ni mirarme. Salió andando con rapidez por el pasillo y le seguí.

\- Deidara, por favor, déjame explicarme.

\- ¿Explicarte? ¿Eres idiota? Déjame en paz y aléjate de mi vida, sólo sabes destruir todo lo que tocas.

\- Te quiero.

\- Pues es un amor destructivo que no me interesa – me dijo llorando – lárgate de mi vista, no quiero volver a verte – me gritó saliendo de allí.

\- Ya le has oído – me comentó su abogado.

\- Quiero hablar con él, tengo cosas que contarle.

\- Usted ya no tiene nada más que hablar con mi cliente. Aléjese de él, se lo ha dejado muy claro.

\- Ya le he dicho que tengo que negociar los términos con él.

\- Está todo explicado en el documento que yo mismo le remitiré.

\- Quiero que me lo diga él mismo.

\- No será así, usted ya le ha hecho demasiado daño a mi cliente y él prefiere que sea yo quien acuerde las condiciones. Estas son las condiciones, he acordado con mi cliente que usted puede los fines de semana acudir al domicilio de la familia Namikaze y recoger a su hija para pasar con ella el fin de semana, el domingo la devolverá a su padre, si algún fin de semana no puede acudir a su cita informará de ello al servicio de la familia.

\- ¿Por qué no a Deidara?

\- Porque él no quiere saber nada de usted. En cuanto a la indemnización mañana mismo tendrá el dinero en su cuenta en cuanto acabe algunos trámites.

\- ¿Trámites?

\- ¿Cree usted que el dinero cae de los árboles? Sí… unos trámites. No se preocupe, su dinero llegará mañana mismo. Ahora que pase un buen día.

No me dejaron hablar con Deidara y me tocó resignado irme a casa o en este caso a la habitación de mi hotel. Obito entró contento sabiendo que mañana tendría una gran cantidad de dinero para gastar pero yo estaba destrozado, me marché a mi habitación sin hablar con él, en este momento le odiaba y me odiaba a mí mismo. No podía caer más bajo.

Le dije a mi tío que me dejase solo y aunque no se lo tomó bien me dio igual. El que sí entró a verme fue mi hermano cuando llegó y se tumbó en la cama conmigo abrazándome por la espalda intentando consolarme, pero no podría, agradecía que lo intentase pero no había forma en que yo pudiera sentirme mejor en este momento.


	17. Chapter 17: discusiones

**Itachi Uchiha**

Me movía en la cama de lado a lado aunque intentaba hacerlo de la forma más sigilosa posible y es que Sasuke había decidido dormir en mi cama hoy preocupado por mí. Me habría gustado decir que me consolaba verle conmigo pero no era cierto, lo único que me habría podido consolar en este momento era poder hablar con Deidara y lo veía tan complicado… él ya no querría saber nada de mí y era normal. Le decía que le quería pero luego le demostraba que sólo buscaba su dinero, como siempre había pasado conmigo.

Al final cansado me levanté y me vestí saliendo de la habitación. Mi tío ni siquiera estaba, ya debía haberse ido al casino a gastar el dinero que aún no teníamos y que nos darían mañana. Sólo de pensar que el dinero de Deidara acabaría en un casino me destrozaba, era el dinero de mi hija al fin y al cabo. Toda la relación que pude tener con ella y que no tendría era el abono de ese dinero que tampoco tendría porque mi tío lo dilapidaría por completo incluso antes de verlo. Sólo podía pensar en el destrozo que había hecho en poco tiempo pero esperaba que al menos mereciera la pena y el plan saliera bien.

Cuando mi tío se había marchado al casino aquella tarde fue cuando envié todo por correo de forma anónima, unos días y seríamos libres… o eso esperaba. Salí a la calle y caminé sin tener un rumbo fijo, tampoco es que hubiera nada ya que pudiera importarme, todo me daba igual tras haber perdido lo único importante en mi desastrosa vida de delincuencia. Era la segunda vez que perdía al chico con el que siempre quise pasar el resto de mi vida, le perdía y no de una manera normal… sino haciendo daño, destruyéndole a él y es que tenía razón, yo destruía todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino.

No sé ni cómo llegué hasta la acera frente al restaurante de Deidara, supongo que quería verle aunque fuera a distancia y es que no me permitirían verle, ni siquiera creo que los fines de semana aunque fuera a buscar a mi hija, él saliese a despedirla, lo haría en casa antes de que se viniera conmigo con tal de no verme y lo entendía, era un ser despreciable. Le hundí hace trece años y lo había hecho de nuevo.

Me senté en un banco de la acera de enfrente y me quedé allí bajo la luz de la farola mirando por la gran cristalera del restaurante esperando verle, al menos ver desde lejos lo que había perdido y que no recuperaría, ya no podía echar marcha atrás, había tomado mi decisión y debía aprender a vivir con esta decisión.

No sé las horas que estuve allí viendo los coches pasar por la calle iluminada, viendo a gente entrar y salir contentos en el restaurante y finalmente, conseguí ver a Deidara con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de otro hombre. Sé que no estaba feliz pero cara al público no tenía más remedio que sonreír y aparentar felicidad. Él mismo acompañó a aquel hombre hasta su mesa y les colocó un camarero personalizado para ellos. No sé quién era pero cuando él se giró y me vio aquí sentado, se metió hacia la cocina y no volví a verle.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escuché que me preguntaba mi hermano tras de mí.

\- Necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

\- Y tanto… llevas horas aquí sentado. Toma… te he traído un café, te hará falta si no quieres quedarte aquí congelado.

\- Gracias – le dije cogiendo el café caliente que traía en un vaso de plástico - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Te vi salir de la habitación y me preocupé. Te he seguido pero creo que necesitabas estar un rato a solas, así que entré en esa cafetería de ahí detrás y esperé sentado observándote. Me he tenido que tomar un par de cafés pero ya no aguantaba más allí solo leyendo un libro.

\- Pues puede que hoy no sea el mejor acompañante, Sasuke. No tengo muchas ganas ni entusiasmo para hablar de nada.

\- Lo sé y lo siento, en parte siento que es mi culpa.

\- No es tú culpa en absoluto, ya te dije que yo quería hacerlo y fue mi decisión, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- ¿Le querías o él era otro de tus muchos juegos?

\- No era un juego, puede que fuese el único que consiguió llegar hasta mí realmente. A él le conté la verdad cuando era un crío, me sentía tan bien con él, era perfecto. No encontraré a alguien como él pero al menos ya no se casa, no quería que se casase con ese chico pero… tampoco quería destrozarle. Ahora ya da igual. En cuanto todo se arregle nos marcharemos de aquí.

\- ¿Dónde iremos Itachi? Yo no quiero irme, he encontrado a Naruto y… quiero pensar que esto que tenemos puede llegar lejos.

\- Entonces no hace falta que te vayas a ningún lado Sasuke. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, además ya tienes trabajo en su empresa, tu vida dará un giro.

\- Nada de estafas – me dijo sonriendo y sonreí algo forzado.

\- Nada de estafas – le corroboré – al menos somos libres para hacer lo que queramos, faltan unos días sólo para que las pruebas lleguen a su destino.

\- Por fin – comentó Sasuke – después de tantos años… por fin podré tener una casa propia.

\- Sí… volvamos al hotel antes de encontrarnos con Obito, no me apetece hablar con él.

\- Tardará en volver, el casino le tendrá ocupado gastándose la fortuna que le has reunido.

\- Seguramente – le dije.

Caminos juntos hacia el hotel y lo más sorprendente de todo, es que cuando llegamos Obito ya estaba allí fumando un puro con una copa de Brandy en la mano. Supe enseguida que estaba borracho o en proceso, al menos estaba contento por haber conseguido el dinero aunque supongo que esperaba algo más de Sasuke.

\- Bueno Sasuke… ¿Cómo va el asunto de Naruto? – preguntó.

\- ¿Aún seguimos con ese plan? ¿No tienes bastante ya de esa familia? Naruto ya le ha visto la cara a Itachi en el juicio… si sabe que es mi hermano y seguimos con la estafa tenemos un problema. Naruto no querrá estar con Itachi, le ha destrozado la vida a su hermano. Aunque no se enterase que es mi hermano estaríamos igual, no me engañaría con él sabiendo quién es. Este plan no puede resultar – intentó explicar Sasuke.

\- Pero podemos hacer algo parecido que lo que le hicimos a ese chico de Itachi… así que espero que estés trabajando en dejarle embarazado.

\- Ya está bien, no quiero seguir con esto, ya ha habido bastante. A esa familia la hemos destrozado ya, busquemos otro objetivo – dijo mi hermano.

\- Ya está bien Sasuke – le dije – haz lo que diga y ya está, no discutamos. Estoy muy cansado y me voy a dormir. Venga, ven conmigo – le dije y me lo llevé encerrándole dentro mientras yo salía al escuchar que me llamaba.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre a ti? – preguntó de mal humor.

\- Puede ser que sea el dolor por la pérdida.

\- ¿La pérdida? ¿Qué pérdida? Tú nunca has estado con esa gente, no te has perdido nada.

\- Me he perdido tener una familia. Mejor dicho… tú me has arrebatado esa oportunidad.

\- Te recuerdo que tú querías hacerlo, fue tu idea.

\- Porque no dejas en paz a Sasuke, no me das más opción que obedecerte y hacerte estos favores con tal de que dejes a mi hermano ¿No te das cuenta? Necesitas ayuda o que te encierren.

\- A mí no pueden pillarme, de hecho aún estaríais peor vosotros que yo.

\- De eso nada, tú nos obligas a hacer estas cosas, es tu maldita culpa. Nos dices que eres nuestra familia, nos recuerdas mil veces lo que hiciste por nosotros pero sólo te aprovechas, tú nos enseñaste a estafar, a mentir… es tu maldita culpa, utilizaste a menores para tus planes y ahora que hemos crecido sigues haciéndolo a tu antojo, estoy cansado de todo esto. Ahora me voy a dormir, estoy cansado de verte la cara.

\- No te atrevas a darme la espalda jovencito.

\- Madura de una vez Obito, ve y pide ayuda para desengancharte del juego y el alcohol, te hará bien. Por cierto… si nos quieres hacer un favor, desaparece también de nuestras vidas, te lo agradeceríamos infinitamente.

Me marché a la habitación y cerré tras de mí con rapidez pasando el cerrojo. Mi hermano me miraba con la grabadora del móvil encendida y escuchamos como Obito se abalanzaba contra la puerta tratando de derribarla gritándome insultos. Siempre se ponía así cuando bebía pero a mí me daba igual.

\- Dime que lo tienes… - le dije a mi hermano.

\- Sí, palabra por palabra, sólo hay que mandar su declaración de que nos ha utilizado a la policía.

\- Perfecto entonces.


	18. Chapter 18: Orfanato

**Deidara Namikaze**

Había vuelto a la casa de mi padre tras la ruptura con Hidan y no sabía cómo explicarle a mi hija el motivo por el que Hidan nos dejaba ni el motivo por el que su padre no la quería. Desde el juicio no habíamos vuelto a saber de él, ya le di órdenes al abogado que yo no quería saber nada de esa persona pero… ni siquiera fue capaz de venir el primer fin de semana a ver a su hija y aunque ella estaba dolida con él por todo lo sucedido, era peor aún el desgarro por no entender por qué aquellos dos nos habían abandonado.

En el colegio no iba mucho mejor la cosa, tuve que cambiarla al final debido a las burlas de sus compañeros por la noticia y prácticamente ya no quería salir de su casa. Yo tampoco entendía por qué había hecho una cosa así en lugar de venir a hablar las cosas, suponía que con él era imposible mantener una conversación, al fin y al cabo… siempre sería un Uchiha, hacían su voluntad y se salían con la suya.

La noche después del juicio me había quedado con Ino tumbado en la cama acariciando su fino cabello rubio hasta que se durmió por completo. Siempre me preguntaba por qué no la querían, yo no tenía respuesta para eso, a mí tampoco me querían. Se preguntaba por qué estaba sola y lo único que podía decirle era que yo siempre estaría allí para ella. Tras dormirse mi hija me fui al restaurante, aún debía trabajar.

El restaurante sin mí funcionaba bien y cuando llegué prácticamente todas las mesas estaban ya siendo servidas. Me dirigí a mi despacho a terminar algún papeleo y luego salí para recibir al nuevo comprador de la empresa.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – me preguntó el chico de la recepción.

\- Sí, estoy bien, gracias – le dije fingiendo sonreír.

El hombre llegó con su elegante traje y le estreché la mano. Venía a cenar con su esposa y supongo que era una buena forma de convencerle para que comprase el negocio. Al fin y al cabo de alguna forma le pagaría esa maldita deuda, si ese era el precio para sacar a Itachi de mi vida para siempre que así fuera, no quería volver a saber nada más de él.

Pude ver a Itachi por la cristalera sentado allí fuera en un banco y me dio tanta rabia que me metí hacia la cocina por no verle. Al final de la noche cerré la firma del contrato y me marché a casa. Llegué de madrugada y no conseguí dormirme, así que me senté en la terraza con un café mirando el amanecer. Ino se despertó a las nueve de la mañana y en cuanto me vio allí se acercó donde estaba tumbándose encima de mí mirando el nuevo día.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un viaje? – le pregunté al verla tan decaída.

\- ¿Uno bien lejos? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, uno bien lejos – le dije – ir a algún lugar donde nadie nos conozca, alejarnos de todo esto. Te dejo elegir.

\- Me parece genial, le pediré al abuelo que me traiga revistas de países, quiero verlos antes de elegir uno.

\- Vale cariño.

\- Pero… ¿Y tu trabajo?

\- No te preocupes por eso, buscaré algo donde elijas.

Minato apareció en aquel momento con su camisa perfectamente preparada para irse a la oficina y se detuvo unos segundos por la terraza al vernos.

\- ¿Desayunando? – nos preguntó con su sonrisa habitual y yo sonreí – Ino cielo… ¿Me preparas un café?

\- Está bien abuelo – le dijo sonriendo dándole un beso antes de salir, yo sabía que era la excusa porque quería hablar conmigo a solas.

\- Así que has vendido el restaurante al final.

\- No iba a dejar que mi pasado afectase a tu capital.

\- Deidara… eres legalmente mi hijo y si es el precio que tenemos que pagar para que desaparezcan de tu vida por mí estupendo. No hacía falta que lo vendieras, yo te daba lo que necesitases.

\- No, esta vez no, ya has hecho demasiado por mí, esta vez no quería involucrar a la familia en mis problemas.

\- Deidara… somos una familia y los problemas que te afectan a ti nos afectan también a los demás. Siempre estaremos aquí contigo para lo que necesites.

\- ¿Te hago el nudo de la corbata? – le pregunté sonriendo y es que Minato era muy torpe para esas cosas. Él sonrió.

\- Sí por favor, ya sabes cuánto me cuestan estos nudos.

Empecé a hacerle el nudo de la corbata mientras él me miraba con esos ojos compasivos que siempre tenía cuando las cosas iban mal. Me conocía muy bien y sabía lo afectado que estaba con todo esto pero sobre todo… preocupado por mi hija. Ella era la que peor lo estaba pasando con todo este asunto.

\- Si queréis marcharos a algún lado puedo hablar con algunos amigos… incluso tenemos hoteles en Europa, tomaos unas vacaciones y pensad las cosas con calma.

\- Gracias, papá – le dije y él sonrió – ya está la corbata, te queda muy bien.

\- ¿Ésta? Me la regaló Naruto para el último cumpleaños.

\- Pues tiene buen gusto para las corbatas – le sonreí.

\- Qué elegante, tengo al abuelo más guapo del mundo – dijo Ino trayendo el café sonriendo.

\- Tú sí que eres preciosa y esta tarde tú y yo nos iremos por ahí un rato. En cuanto acabe esta aburrida reunión.

\- Genial – dijo Ino animada.

Ino no tardó en marcharse y es que estaba ilusionada con irse por ahí con su abuelo, ambos se llevaban demasiado bien, siempre eran tan cómplices en todo… al menos Minato la veía como su nieta aunque realmente no lo fuera y eso me alegraba el día a mí. Verles tan unidos me llenaba de felicidad.

\- Yo tengo que ir a un sitio, ya nos veremos esta tarde, si me hacéis un hueco iré con vosotros – les dije y ellos asintieron.

Me marché de allí antes que Minato y decidí pasar primero por un quiosco a comprar revistas de lugares para que Ino pudiera elegir algo. También pasé por la empresa de Minato para pedirle a la secretaria suya todos los folletos de los hoteles que teníamos por si debíamos hospedarnos un tiempo en alguno de ellos.

Decidí pasar por el orfanato para hablar con la directora, ya no podría seguir yendo, tanto por el viaje como por la venta del restaurante, no tenía comida que llevar. Antes todo lo que podía ponerse malo prefería donarlo a tirarlo, pero no sé si los nuevos propietarios harían esa obra benéfica, muchos empresarios preferían tirarlo y era un desperdicio. Cuando llegué le expliqué la situación a la directora y que me iba a marchar del país seguramente así que lamentablemente no podría seguir ayudándoles. Esperaba que el dinero le aprovechase a ese desgraciado, porque arruinaba a todo el que alguna vez se cruzase en su camino. Ya iba de salida cuando una de las monjas del lugar vino corriendo indicándome que había alguien en el patio esperándome para hablar.

\- ¿A mí? – le pregunté – no lo creo.

\- Sí, dice que se llama Hidan y que desea hablar con usted.

\- No sé qué puede querer, ni siquiera sé cómo sabe de este lugar – le dije pero la acompañé.

Al llegar al patio, no era Hidan, era Itachi quien estaba allí y todo tuvo sentido, claro que Hidan no podía ser, él no conocía mis secretos. Intenté retirarme pero Itachi vino corriendo hasta mí cogiéndome de la muñeca y evitando que me fuera, aunque yo me solté con rapidez y le pedí que no me tocase otra vez.

\- Dei por favor… déjame hablar.

\- No me llames así, tú no tienes derecho a llamarme por mi abreviación, no eres nada mío.

\- Soy el padre de nuestra hija.

\- No… tú no eres ni eso, te esperó este fin de semana para irse contigo y ni apareciste, tú no tienes ni idea del daño que le estás haciendo.

\- Lo lamento, no era mi intención…

\- ¿El qué? ¿Destruir la vida de más de treinta personas en un maldito acto? Pues felicidades, lo has hecho genial. Tu hija ha tenido que cambiarse de instituto por las burlas a las que estaba sometida, estos niños de aquí hoy quizá tengan un racionamiento menor gracias a que yo no les traeré nada de lo que me sobre, porque no me sobra nada, tú tienes todo Itachi y no creo que seas tan generoso de venir aquí con un talón bajo el brazo ¿Verdad? Así que me gustará ver cómo vas ahora a nuestra hija a explicarle por qué no quieres verla, porque la quieres, me gustará ver cómo les explicas a estos chicos del orfanato por qué hoy se quedarán con hambre por el poco alimento que recibirán y me gustará ver qué excusa me vas a poner para que te crea… porque lo siento Itachi… no te creo.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que librarme de mi tío, no sabes las cosas que le hacía a mi hermano.

\- Supongo que ni compararlo con lo que tú le has hecho a nuestra hija o a estos niños… claro – dije sonriendo sin creérmelo – lo de los Uchiha siempre es más importante que lo que les ocurra a los demás. Desaparece Itachi, yo no quiero verte nunca más.

\- Sé que me amas.

\- No… te equivocas. Amaba al chico dulce y agradable del que me enamoré, a este que tengo enfrente no lo reconozco. Este ser destructivo no sé quien es.

\- Tuve que hacerlo. Teníamos que salir de las manos y el control de nuestro tío, no sabes las cosas que nos obligaba a hacer.

\- ¿Esto? – pregunté - ¿Destruir a todos? Sí sé lo que os obligaba y me alegro por ti Itachi, eres libre… pero a qué precio. Quizá había otra forma que no fuera destruir tu propia familia.

\- Dame una oportunidad Deidara… te demostraré que he cambiado, que soy digno de estar contigo.

\- Demuéstralo si puedes – le dije – si consigues que mi hija crea en ti… sólo entonces… puede que consigas que cambie de opinión respecto a ti, hasta entonces nosotros nos marchamos.

\- ¿Os marcháis donde? No podéis iros… ¿Y la custodia compartida?

\- Tú ya te has saltado el primer fin de semana.

\- Déjame llevármela ahora por favor, déjame demostraros que puedo estar con vosotros pero por favor… no quiero llevármela al hotel, aún está mi tío. Dame unos días.

\- Sólo por ella, pero tienes unos días para arreglarlo, si no le demuestras que de verdad te importa tendremos más problemas de los que ya tenemos ¿Queda claro?

\- Sí. Oye Dei… lo siento de verdad, no quise que todo esto acabase así.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Con tu novio… tu hija… al menos el trabajo te mantendrá ocupado supongo.

\- ¿Qué trabajo? He vendido el restaurante para pagarte. Enhorabuena por tu indemnización. Espero que te aproveche.


	19. Chapter 19: Engaños

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Mi hermano estaba destrozado pero cuando vi a ese chico rubio al que miraba en el restaurante, algo dentro de mí me decía que era aún peor lo que él estaría sintiendo en ese momento. Itachi me había contado parte de la historia y sabía de sobra que ese chico no volvería a confiar en él, no después de todo lo que había hecho mi hermano. Mi gran pregunta era si mi hermano alguna vez sería capaz de olvidar a ese chico rubio que trabajaba en el restaurante.

Con Naruto al menos todo iba bien, sólo esperaba que la policía obtuviera las pruebas que mi hermano había mandado cuanto antes mejor y que lo encerrasen para evitar que me fastidiase a mí la relación con Naruto. Mi tío era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya y más aún al sentirse acorralado, eso me daba un poco de miedo.

Me lo había pasado como un auténtico niño pequeño al lado de Naruto, era increíble estar con él y estos últimos días habían sido lo mejor, casi un mes habíamos estado en total juntos, el mejor mes de mi vida y hasta estábamos saliendo formalmente. Había conseguido ir a su casa a cenar un par de veces, lamentablemente no vi a su hermano y me habría gustado conocerle para saber cómo era la persona de la que se enamoró mi hermano. Lo único que conseguí saber es que se habían marchado de viaje, pero yo creo que era algo más serio que un simple viaje cuando veía los ojos de tristeza en Naruto y en su padre.

Supongo que Itachi había destrozado bien a ese chico… por segunda vez. Estaba convencido de que no volvería a saber nada de él. Lo mejor de esta situación era que por fin me sentía integrado en una familia, había ido a cenar algunas veces con Naruto y su padre aunque me extrañó no ver a su hermano ninguna de esas veces. Sólo una vez me atreví a preguntar y supe que ocurría algo malo cuando Naruto con ojos tristes comentó que su hermano se había ido fuera del país de vacaciones, creo que eran más que unas vacaciones, se había mudado y no querían indicarme tampoco el lugar al que había ido con su hija… con mi sobrina al fin y al cabo. Puede que ellos no lo supieran, pero yo si sabía que esa niña era parte también de mi familia y seguramente no tendría la ocasión de conocerla. No quise preguntar de nuevo al ver cómo afectaba ese tema a la familia y por una parte… me dio rabia por cómo habían salido las cosas.

Sabía de sobra que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes, ese chico no perdonaría a mi hermano, le había hecho demasiado daño durante toda su vida, también sabía que Naruto no aceptaría de buen grado a mi hermano y en algún momento se enteraría que éramos hermanos… eso me aterraba, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, porque afectarle… le afectaría. Todo esto había salido muy mal, me había enamorado de la persona equivocada o más bien… de la persona con las circunstancias equivocadas.

La persona era la ideal, Naruto era perfecto pero todas las mentiras que nos rodeaban acabarían estallando frente a mi cara y haría que ese chico me odiase, que odiase a mi hermano, que nos alejase de su vida. Maldije el día en que empezamos esta estafa y aunque prácticamente podía tener el control de las empresas gracias a ese chico rubio, una parte de mí ya no las quería. Prefería estar con Naruto aunque no tuviera control, dominio o acciones en esa empresa.

Aquella noche quedé con Naruto para ir a cenar y me arreglé enseguida aunque cuando salí al salón me di cuenta que mi hermano no se había movido del sofá. Estaba allí tumbado viendo la televisión o mejor dicho… cambiando de un canal a otro sin mirar nada. Supe que estaba deprimido con tan solo verlo. Me asomé por encima del respaldo y al darse cuenta que le miraba, intentó mirarme de reojo.

\- ¿Prefieres que me quede? – le pregunté.

\- No, ve a disfrutar.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí.

\- ¿No puedo hacer nada por ti?

\- Descubrir donde se han ido, pero dudo que te lo cuenten, así que no, no puedes hacer nada. Venga vete, no pierdas tiempo aquí conmigo.

\- Contigo nunca pierdo el tiempo, idiota – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió sin muchas ganas.

\- Enserio vete ya.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Que sí pesado, márchate – dijo golpeándome con uno de los cojines.

Al final tras mirarle un par de segundos y comprobar cómo volvía a la televisión y al cambio de canales, decidí irme. Había quedado con Naruto a cenar y lo mejor de todo… es que suponía dónde acabaríamos esa noche, en su hotel tomándonos alguna botella de vino en finas copas y disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro.

Me llevé el coche puesto que Obito no parecía habérselo llevado, habría ido al casino andando por una vez en la vida. Pese a ello, también era cierto que el coche era mío, de mi divorcio anterior de aquel hombre rico al que le hicimos la estafa, así que podía llevármelo cuando quisiera, claro que Obito solía apropiarse de todo lo nuestro.

Naruto me había dicho que quedábamos en un restaurante de por aquí cerca, pocas veces quedábamos en sitios así, no sabía muy bien el motivo para quedar en aquel lugar pero no pensaba llevarle la contraria, menudo carácter podía tener mi rubio cuando se lo proponía. Cuando llegué al restaurante él ya estaba allí y el camarero me indicó la mesa con amabilidad. Me senté frente a Naruto que sonreía como un colegial al verme y cenamos con una amena conversación.

No sé por qué pero Naruto no apartaba sus ojos de mí y eso me extrañaba mucho. Sonreí tras dar un sorbo a mi copa de vino y le miré aún más fijamente que antes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Nada.

\- Sí pasa algo, estás muy raro y no dejas de mirarme con esos ojos.

\- ¿Qué ojos? – dijo intentando mirarse en el reflejo de un cuchillo y me reí apartándoselo de la mano.

\- Esos que tanto me gustan.

\- Eres un zalamero – me comentó sonriendo – y por eso y por muchas otras cosas me gustas.

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- ¿Qué tal están las cosas con tu tío?

\- No muy bien aunque esperamos que pronto se arregle todo.

\- Yo iba a proponerte arreglar todo ahora.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunté sonriendo puesto que Naruto no sabía todo lo de las estafas en elas que estábamos metidos mi hermano y yo.

\- Sí. Vente a vivir conmigo.

Aquello me pilló de sorpresa y mis dedos que habían cogido la copa para beber la habían dejado a medio camino paralizado por la sorpresa. Era bueno… quería vivir con él pero no sé si era bueno estando mi tío aún por medio de toda esta historia.

\- Yo… - intenté hablar.

\- ¿No quieres vivir conmigo?

\- Claro que quiero vivir contigo pero… es que con todo el asunto de mi tío no sé si debo irme hasta que esté todo resuelto.

\- Tú tío ya no te molestará cuando estés en mi casa. Venga por favor Sasuke… vente a vivir conmigo.

\- Yo…

\- Sasuke – escuché que me llamaban y al girarme me di cuenta que era mi tío – que felicidad encontrarte aquí. ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó y Naruto se sorprendió un poco.

\- No – le dije aunque lo susurré tan bajo que creo que ni se enteró, aún así tampoco me habría hecho caso, ya estaba cogiendo una silla y sentándose en nuestra mesa.

Naruto me miró extrañado y sorprendido aunque ya sabía lo poco que me convencía que mi tío estuviera allí, Naruto se olía lo poco que me había gustado aquella acción por parte de mi tío.

\- Tú debes de ser Naruto Namikaze, mi sobrino no para de hablar de ti – comentó mi tío.

\- Ya… me alegro que os conozcáis pero… ya nos estábamos despidiendo ¿Verdad? – le pregunté a Naruto y él viendo mis ganas por quitarme a mi tío de encima me siguió el juego.

\- Sí, mañana tengo que madrugar y sólo era una cena informal. Ya estábamos despidiéndonos.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, vámonos al hotel – le dije levantándome y cogiendo a mi tío pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, vi a la policía entrar por el local buscando a mi tío – no me fastidies – susurré - ¿Te estás escondiendo de ellos?

\- Calla, no querrás que me descubran – me dijo mi tío.

Claro que dio igual si me callaba o no, el camarero les indicó donde estaba la persona a la que buscaban, le acababan de ver entrar. La policía llegó hasta nuestra mesa, se disculpó por la intromisión y nos comentó que debían llevarse a Obito a la comisaría, estaban investigándole por unos fraudes y estafas. Mi tío se puso nervioso al ver que se lo llevaban y que yo no hacía nada, pero es que ni podía hacer nada ni quería, el plan era que se fuera. Al verse descubierto no se le ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a soltar todo sobre mí, sobre la estafa que estaba planeando contra Naruto para quedarme con sus empresas, sobre mi hermano y la estafa al hermano de Naruto, todo… no dejó nada sin cantar mientras la policía se lo llevaba arrastras y no sé si mi acompañante se creería todo eso. Al girarme a mirarle, tenía esa expresión de dudas.

Intenté acercarme a él para tocarle, para abrazarle pero se alejó de mí un poco sin entender nada. Me miró confuso y con aquellos increíbles ojos azules por los que yo habría hecho cualquier cosa me preguntó con seriedad.

\- ¿Es cierto? ¿Estás conmigo sólo para quedarte con mi empresa?

\- No – le dije – bueno… puede que al principio fuera así pero… estoy enamorado de ti, no quiero tu empresa ni tu dinero, sólo te quiero a ti.

\- ¿Igual que tu hermano quería al mío? Eso no es amor Sasuke, le habéis destruido la vida entera y queríais hacer lo mismo conmigo.

\- Pero nos retiramos de ese negocio.

\- Sí tuve suerte, nada más. Tuve suerte de que te fijases en mí y decidieras no llevarlo a cabo pero ibas a hacerlo. Te daba igual todo, la manera en que nos conocimos… todo planeado, no fue casualidad, ni debí darte las gracias porque lo tenías todo pensado y organizado para fastidiarme la vida desde el principio.

\- Vamos Naruto, estoy siendo sincero contigo.

\- Pero no es fácil asimilar que intentabas destrozarme. Confiaba en ti, no sabes las cosas que he llegado a hacer por ti.

\- ¿Qué has hecho por mí? – pregunté sorprendido.

\- Déjalo… no lo entenderías. Encima creía que necesitabas ayuda y te he ofrecido vivir conmigo… que ciego estaba, era yo quien necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba protegerme de ti precisamente.

\- Todo lo de tu hermano, todo esto fue un plan para meter a mi tío entre rejas.

\- Pues felicidades… arruinasteis a mi hermano y a mi sobrina sólo por salvaros vosotros. Os felicito, destruyamos más vidas a cambio de sacar a un par de estafadores de su mala vida. Es increíble. No puedo creerme todo esto.

Naruto recogió sus cosas, pagó la cuenta y se marchó de allí. Traté de hablar con él pero sinceramente… entendía que se marchase, yo le había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y encima mi hermano había destruido al suyo por completo, no se fiaba de nosotros, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho después de todo esto. Al menos Obito estaba detenido pero no sé si el coste por ello había valido la pena. Ni para Itachi ni para mí. Allí iban las dos personas que más nos importaban… alejándose de dos mentirosos que habían estafado toda su vida.


	20. Chapter 20: Tiempo

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Aquí tumbado en la cama no podía dejar de lanzar una pelota de tenis hacia el techo para volver a cogerla al caer. Pensaba en Naruto, lo había hecho durante estos últimos meses y sabía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Lo único bueno que habíamos ganado con todo esto era nuestra libertad, Obito no volvería a molestarnos y era estupendo pero… el coste había sido demasiado elevado. Mi hermano había dejado de sonreír, de estafar, de disfrutar de la vida, ahora trabajaba vendiendo música en un local del centro de la ciudad, yo me había buscado un trabajo de recepcionista en una oficina de gestores aquí en el centro. Trabajar honestamente era cansado, ocho horas diarias hacíamos pero al menos los sueldos no estaban mal y lo mejor de todo… es que todo era legal, nada fraudulento.

Hoy yo había terminado ya mi jornada, mi hermano aún tenía que quedarse un rato a cerrar la tienda. Había vuelto a casa, me había tumbado en la cama como solía hacer y me había quedado aquí pensando en ese chico rubio, en sus últimas palabras diciéndome que había hecho algo por mí que jamás pensó hacer… él que me había dado fuerzas para ser capaz de alquilar una casa, de estabilizarme por fin… ahora le había perdido.

Escuché la puerta principal abrirse y supe que era mi hermano, entre los dos salía bastante bien alquilar una casa y total… ninguno tenía pareja, para estar solos era mejor vivir juntos, al menos nos hacíamos compañía el uno al otro. Supongo que era una casa un poco deprimente, él echaba en falta a Deidara y a su hija, yo echaba de menos a Naruto y sólo nos acompañaba nuestro dolor pero aún así… aún sintiendo el dolor no podía imaginarme el dolor que nosotros podíamos haber causado en aquella familia.

Itachi abrió la puerta de mi habitación con lentitud tras tocar varias veces con los nudillos y miré hacia él. Entró con mucho cuidado al no haber escuchado mi respuesta y se acercó a mí cogiendo la bola que acababa de lanzar de nuevo y volvía a bajar hacia mí.

\- ¿Aún sigues jugando con esto? – me preguntó intentando sonreír.

\- Me ayuda a relajarme – le dije.

\- Ya… - dijo mirando la pelota.

\- ¿Sigues buscándole, verdad? – pregunté al verle agotado.

\- Todos y cada uno de los minutos de mi vida – me sonrió – pero se ha ocupado de desaparecer muy bien. Creo que debo empezar a asimilar que le he perdido.

\- En algún lugar tienen que estar.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. Déjame un sitio anda.

Me eché a un lado de la cama y pese a ser bastante pequeña le hice un hueco para que se tumbase a mi lado. Con mi hermano siempre me sentía bien pero… seguía faltándome el amor de mi vida, seguía faltándome ese chico rubio hiperactivo al que conocí en aquel hotel. Le echaba demasiado en falta.

Mi hermano se agarró a mí con fuerza y creo que estaba llorando pero no le dije nada, dejé que se desahogase, sabía que lo pasaba mal, también sabía que Deidara estaría peor y ni qué hablar de mi sobrina.

\- Seguro que están bien – le dije para tratar de calmarle.

\- No lo creo. Tengo a nuestro tío en la cárcel y la que debería ser mi familia me odia y con razón. A mi hija ni la conozco y ni siquiera sé dónde están.

\- Saliendo adelante como hacemos nosotros Itachi.

\- Ya, eso seguro. Deidara siempre ha sabido salir bien de los problemas.

\- Parece un chico listo. Se las habrá ingeniado para seguir adelante y tú debes hacer lo mismo.

\- No puedo sin él, sin ellos – corrigió – quiero poder conocer a mi hija y no sé cómo voy a recuperarles.

\- El tío te enseñó a estafar – le dije sonriendo.

\- Eso no me ayuda. Necesito demostrarle realmente que le amo, que haría lo que fuera por estar con ellos, por ayudarles en lo que sea.

\- Deja de torturarte así, lo que hicimos ya está hecho, no podemos cambiarlo.

\- Lo sé y eso es lo peor de todo.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos estaba de ánimo ni para cenar, a mí se me había quitado el apetito al ver así a mi hermano y querría hacer algo por él pero no sabía el qué, no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarle con ese problema, él sólo se lo había buscado y tenía que salir del pozo en el que se estaba hundiendo.

Me quedé dormido abrazado a mi hermano. Él siempre tenía mucho más calor corporal que yo y en una noche fría como hoy agradecía que durmiera conmigo, me daba calor y seguridad. Quizá era una tontería pero tener a mi hermano cerca me ayudaba, no me sentía solo y es que me daba un poco de miedo la soledad, en realidad me aterraba.

Cuando el despertador sonó supe que tenía que irme a trabajar a la oficina y me fijé en Itachi que seguía dormido con su rostro hundido en mi cuello. Sus mejillas aún tenían las lágrimas dibujadas y supe que se habría dormido tarde llorando la pérdida. Me destrozaba verle así, pero nada podía hacer. Dejé que durmiera un rato más, no me atrevía a despertarle al verle tan hundido y demacrado.

Fui yo quien preparó los desayunos y encendí la televisión por ver algo mientras tanto, claro que lo que vi no lo esperaba en absoluto. Un periodista en Miami estaba entrevistando a Naruto que hablaba sobre sus empresas que apoyaba una nueva política que habían sacado. Le habían llamado para que contase un poco cómo iban a funcionar una gran cadena hotelera como era la suya y me di cuenta… que estaba hablando del proyecto que había llevado conmigo meses atrás, era mi idea.

Sonreí al verle en la televisión, seguía tan guapo como siempre y con esa sonrisa brillante que él tenía. Me gustaba ese chico. Busqué el mando de la televisión y subí el volumen hasta que apareció mi hermano por detrás intentando desperezarse y al igual que yo, se sorprendió de ver a un Namikaze en la televisión tras haber desaparecido tanto tiempo.

Estuvimos atento, aún tenía el mando en mi mano y me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá viendo la televisión. Itachi se había quedado estático detrás de mí observando de pie el televisor sin hacer ni un mísero movimiento. A Naruto le preguntaron por la empresa y al final… perdió la sonrisa cuando hablaron de su hermano y el problema legal, como correspondía a todo buen hermano defendió a Deidara y a su sobrina. Intentó durante el resto de la entrevista recuperar la sonrisa aunque no lo consiguió y menos aún cuando le preguntaron por los rumores de su embarazo, aquello sí hizo que abriera los ojos.

Subí el volumen de la televisión justo antes de ver cómo mi hermano también se acercaba hacia mí y prestaba atención a la noticia. Si estaba embarazado… era posible que fuera mío o quizá ya había estado con otro chico, no lo sabía, pero sé que él utilizaba métodos anticonceptivos… ¿Era posible que eso es lo que hiciera por mí? ¿Quitárselos? No podía creérmelo. Escuché cuando preguntaban por el padre pero no quiso responder a eso, supe en aquel momento que si tanto le costaba hablar de ese tema, es porque yo tenía que ser el idiota que le había dejado así.

Miré a mi hermano y una sola idea cruzó mi mente, yo no quería perder a mi hijo, no quería perder a Naruto. Lancé el mando contra el sofá y me marché a la cocina desayunando en un momento, ni siquiera me senté, me tomé el vaso del café de un sorbo y salí con rapidez en busca de una bufanda y mi chaqueta.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Sasuke? – me preguntó mi hermano.

\- A arreglar todo esto – le dije.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo pienso por el camino, no me esperes hoy levantado.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer una estafa – me dijo enfadado mi hermano – me costó mucho sacarnos de ese problema.

\- No voy a estafar. Quédate tranquilo, esta noche vendré con una solución. Busca un vuelo porque nos vamos a Miami.

Esa mañana estuve en la oficina trabajando, pero en cuanto salí me dispuse a ir al único que sitio que había prometido jamás volver a entrar. Mi hermano seguramente me mataría cuando se enterase de esto pero no tenía otra opción si quería recuperar el control de mi vida, si quería viajar hasta Naruto con algo en las manos y decirle cuánto le amaba, si quería devolverle la felicidad a mi hermano.

Mi mayor secreto y que sólo mi hermano conocía… es que era un gran jugador de cartas, el póker era lo mío. Nunca se lo dijimos a mi tío porque me habría llevado con él al casino para ganarle más dinero y mi hermano tenía miedo de que me gustase demasiado ganar, que no pudiera desengancharme del juego, así que simplemente… dejé de jugar y sólo practicaba en mis ratos libres de vez en cuando con él.

Entré en el casino con el dinero de mi propio sueldo y pedí las fichas para sentarme a la mesa a jugar. Empecé un poco mal las cosas como eran y es que estaba un poco desentrenado, pero cuando volví a coger el ritmo empecé a ganar. Estaba decidido y muy motivado a ir a Miami, a encontrar a los Namikaze y a disculparme si era necesario hasta lamiéndole los zapatos, pero a mí no me iban a alejar de mi hijo como le había pasado a Itachi, yo no iba a dejar que me odiasen por lo que había hecho y si podía… intentaría arreglar el problema de mi hermano en ese mismo momento, porque él lo había dado todo por mí, era hora que yo le devolviera el favor.

Cuando llegué a casa eran las seis de la mañana y mi hermano que estaba durmiendo en el sofá se despertó de golpe al escuchar la puerta. Movió la manta con la que se había tapado y se levantó con rapidez dejándome ver la preocupación en su mirada, era muy tarde y seguro que apenas había pegado ojo pensando dónde estaba.

\- ¿Has visto qué hora es? ¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó.

\- Toma – le dije dándole un sobre y al abrirlo vio el dinero – es lo que le debes a Deidara. Lo he contado… está todo más intereses por el tiempo que ha pasado, hice los cálculos.

\- ¿De dónde…? ¿No habrás atracado un banco, no?

\- No, he estado en el casino.

\- Te he dicho miles de veces que no quería verte allí.

\- Era la última vez te lo prometo pero… tenía que recuperar ese dinero que nuestro tío se ganó. No puedes ir a recuperar a Deidara con las manos vacías.

\- Ese chico ya no quiere saber nada de mí, aunque le devuelva todo el dinero íntegro.

\- Íntegro y con intereses – le dije sonriendo.

\- Quiere algo más que dinero – me aclaró – quiere que le demuestre que me importan.

\- Pero en eso no puedo ayudarte, sólo en el tema del dinero, así que igual que yo tengo que ingeniármelas para recuperar a Naruto, tú tendrás que pensar algo para recuperar a Deidara. ¿Has sacado los billetes?

\- Sí, salimos en unas horas.

\- Genial… me voy a dormir un rato, despiértame cuando tengamos que irnos.


	21. Chapter 21: Soluciones

**Deidara Namikaze**

Había vuelto a Miami después de haber pasado unas vacaciones en Islandia. En realidad lo llamaba vacaciones por llamarle de alguna forma porque mi intención era quedarme allí a vivir, de hecho ya había alquilado una casa en un pequeño pueblo de la costa norte. Aquel sitio era precioso pero mi padre había tenido cierto problema con uno de los hoteles aquí en Miami y me había llamado por videoconferencia para que intentase ayudarle. No podía hacerlo desde tan lejos así que decidí volver para ver qué ocurría.

Ino no quería volver, estaba haciendo nuevos amigos allí y empezábamos una nueva vida ella y yo solos, porque después del desastre amoroso de Itachi y Hidan… sabía que el amor no estaba hecho para mí, seguramente me quedaría soltero toda la vida. Minato me había dicho que me podía montar un restaurante o algo allí, yo no había aceptado su ayuda, esta era mi vida y tenía que salir por mi cuenta, no quería aprovecharme más de todo lo que ya había hecho. Ahora trabajaba en un centro para mayores cuidándoles y pasando el rato con ellos, también era divertido aunque agotador. Al menos podía ayudar a algunas de esas personas que igual que una vez me pasó a mí… ellos también habían sido olvidados lentamente y dejados en aquel lugar. En parte me sentía un poco identificado con ellos.

Tampoco podía negar que echaba de menos el restaurante, era mi vocación, siempre me había gustado cocinar y se me daba bien, pero sabía que jamás reuniría el dinero necesario para volver a montarlo. Era algo a lo que ya me había resignado igual que buscar el amor, era algo imposible en mi vida. Primero fueron mis padres quienes me abandonaron en el orfanato, luego Itachi y después Hidan. Pese a ello… había quedado bien con Hidan, éramos amigos aunque sus padres se negaban a que saliera conmigo.

Lo último que supe de él es que estaba saliendo con otro chico, hijo de un banquero, se llamaba Kakuzu. Esperaba que le fuera bien, al menos estaba a la altura de las expectativas de la familia de Hidan.

Salí del avión y caminé por la terminal con la maleta siendo seguido por mi hija que arrastraba también su maleta. La miré y sonreí. Quizá eran los ojos como padre pero me parecía la chica más guapa de todas y cuando se acercó a mí le sonreí y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros intentando animar esa cara de frustración que tenía.

\- Venga Ino… serán unos días.

\- No me apetece estar por aquí – me dijo.

\- Te prometo que en cuanto arreglemos todo lo de la empresa volvemos a casa.

\- ¿Y el tío Naruto no puede arreglarlo? – me preguntó.

\- No, tu tío Naruto es un novato aún en todo esto y necesita ayuda, además… está embarazado, mejor que descanse y delegue faenas en otros ¿No crees? ¿No te emociona tener un nuevo miembro en la familia? ¿Un primo?

\- Sí eso sí pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Es que… ¿Y si ese niño es como yo? Es decir… ¿Y si su padre tampoco le quiere?

\- Ino… yo… - no sabía que contestarle a eso.

La miré con tristeza y es que no podía explicarle el motivo por el que su padre nos había abandonado. En realidad… me había abandonado a mí y nunca apareció a ver a su hija pese a que le di permiso para el fin de semana aquel.

\- Da igual… sé que estás buscando algo para excusarle, olvídalo, no tiene excusa papá – dijo Ino caminando delante de mí.

En realidad tenía algo de razón, siempre buscaba una excusa para que Ino no le odiase pero… se me habían agotado las ideas y más ahora que ella había crecido y podía ver por si misma las cosas. Le dieron la opción de venir a conocerla y no apareció ¿Cómo iba a excusar eso? ¿Decir que trabajaba? Él no trabajaba… sólo era un estafador que robaba el dinero ajeno que con esfuerzo habíamos conseguido, destruía las empresas que habíamos fundado y levantado con nuestro sudor y sacrificio.

Caminé detrás de mi hija a la que vi salir hacia la parada de taxis pero me sorprendí cuando Hidan apareció allí delante de mi hija deteniéndola antes de que llamase al taxi. No esperaba verle aquí.

\- Qué rápido habéis llegado – comentó Hidan.

\- Sí… sólo han sido diez horas de vuelo, mejor no te hablo de los trasbordos – dijo Ino enfadada y es que también estaba enfadada con Hidan.

\- Lo siento – me disculpé – está aún un poco dolida.

\- Lo entiendo, tienes derecho a estar dolida.

\- Nos abandonaste – dijo Ino – y puede que mi padre te perdone pero yo no. Creía que éramos una familia y te largaste en cuanto te enteraste de todo.

\- Ino… no teníamos algún futuro juntos. Yo amaba a otra persona y él… él ahora es feliz con Kakuzu.

\- Ya – dijo enfadada aún.

\- Dejadme al menos llevaros, quiero hacerlo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea – le dije a Hidan – todavía es pronto para que ella entienda todo esto. Dale un poco de tiempo, le han hecho daño, le habéis hecho daño – le concreté.

\- Lo sé, tendré paciencia. ¿Entonces venís conmigo? El taxi os saldrá caro.

\- Está bien – le dije aunque a Ino no le hizo gracia.

Ino no quiso hablar en el camino, yo tampoco tenía mucho de lo que hablar. Una cosa era aguantar a Hidan o haber quedado bien y otra muy distinta era que no me doliera aún todo esto, habían sido diez años lo que habíamos estado juntos, diez largos años en los que no le importó nada hasta que se enteró que venía de un orfanato y de que el padre de Ino era un estafador, entonces vino todo el problema con su familia. Prácticamente su madre me echó de la casa al día siguiente diciendo la mala influencia que era yo para su hijo y él ni siquiera fue capaz de luchar por mí, nadie lo hacía, ni siquiera Itachi.

\- Tenemos que pasar por el restaurante – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué restaurante? – pregunté.

\- El tuyo.

\- Yo no tengo ningún restaurante – le dije mirando por la ventanilla.

\- Vamos Deidara… seguro que te mueres de ganas por ver cómo está funcionando.

\- Pues no. Ya no es un problema mío.

\- Te dejaste unos papeles, el dueño me llamó hace unos días y me dijo que fueras a recogerlos, que te lo comentase cuando te viera.

\- No me dejé nada, recogí todo – le dije.

\- Dei… te los dejaste.

No me dejó hablar mucho, ya había detenido el vehículo frente a la acera de mi restaurante aunque estaba cerrado. No entendía por qué estaba cerrado, deberían estar las cocinas abiertas y preparándose para servir las comidas, pero ahí no había nadie. Hidan bajó del vehículo y le comenté a Ino que esperase dentro del coche a que volviera, pero en cuanto yo bajé, ella se vino detrás de mí sin hacer caso. Se agarró a mi mano y cruzamos la calle. No estaba de ánimos para reñirla después de todo por lo que había pasado.

Llegué hasta el cartel blanco donde ponía que habían cerrado el local. Me sorprendió un poco porque cuando yo lo dejé funcionaba perfecto. ¿Qué habían hecho para tener que cerrarlo? Sólo habían pasado unos meses. Mentiría si negase las ganas de llorar que tenía en estos momentos, todo el esfuerzo de años, todo lo que había invertido, las ilusiones y las esperanzas depositadas aquí… y estaba cerrado, lo habían hundido.

\- Vámonos de aquí – le dije a Hidan – no quiero estar aquí.

Sentí cómo Ino apretaba mi mano y se agarraba a mi cintura tratando de darme su apoyo pero yo empecé a caminar hacia el coche con la mirada agachada tratando de aguantar las lágrimas cuando choqué contra alguien. Al levantar la mirada me encontré de frente con mi peor pesadilla, Itachi.

\- Siempre has sido muy sensible – me dijo Itachi.

\- Y tú muy imbécil – le recriminé – lárgate de mi vista, no quiero volver a verte.

\- Vale, desapareceré si me lo pides pero por favor… déjame darte esto y decirte mis últimas palabras, dame la última oportunidad para convencerte de que lo que siento por ti es real.

Miré hacia Hidan y supe que estaban compinchados estos dos. Demasiado amigos se habían hecho. Ni siquiera esperaba ver a Hidan aquí en Miami, supuse que había venido por negocios… pero encontrarme también a Itachi… eso ya era el colmo, era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté mirando los papeles que traía y me tendía.

\- Los papeles del restaurante, te lo devuelvo.

\- Lo vendí.

\- Y lo volví a comprar.

\- No tienes dinero para eso – le dije sonriendo – te recuerdo que tu tío se lo funde en los casinos, o eso me contaste una vez si es que algo de lo que decías era cierto.

\- Era cierto, pero mi hermano tiene cierta habilidad de la que no estoy orgulloso con las cartas.

\- Ya… habilidad con las cartas, es como decir que seguís estafando.

\- Es más bien una habilidad innata de él pero sí, supongo que también es bueno haciendo trampas sin que le pillen. Cógelo… por favor.

Parecía insistir tanto moviendo la mano con los documentos que al final… tras mucho dudarlo y mirar a mi hija y a los dichosos documentos, los cogí. Supongo que luego podía volver a venderlo o hacer lo que me diera la gana, Ino quería volver a Finlandia y no quedarse aquí, de todas formas sólo tenía dos restaurantes abiertos, éste que era la sede y el de Australia, ambos cerrados. Miré el contrato y vi el nombre de los dos, había comprado todo lo que tenía antes, lo había restaurado.

\- ¿Y los niños del orfanato? – pregunté.

\- Intereses.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por los tres meses que no te he visto, lo he tomado como un préstamo así que te lo devuelvo todo con intereses, los intereses han ido como una donación a tu nombre al orfanato. Tendrán para una buena temporada.

\- Vaya… no esperé que te preocupases por nadie más que por ti.

\- Me importas Dei, siempre lo hiciste, tú eras a la única persona a la que he podido contarle la verdad y te amo, no miento cuando te lo digo, me es imposible mentirte a ti.

\- Tú no eres capaz de amar a nadie – escuché a mi hija contestarle aunque luego se ocultó tras mi espalda ruborizada – vamos al coche papá – me pidió intentando tirar de mí.

\- Ino ¿Verdad? Sé que he sido un capullo y que no soy ni de lejos el mejor padre, de hecho aún no he podido serlo pero quiero convertirme en e padre perfecto, sólo necesito que me des una oportunidad.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que dártela? No te he importado.

\- No tendrías que dármela… pero te la pido como un favor personal y sé que harás lo correcto porque eres igual que tu padre y él está aquí aguantando esta charla sin cruzarme la cara después de lo que le he hecho únicamente… porque muy en el fondo guarda esperanzas por mí, porque cambie y sea ese chico del que una vez se enamoró. Os demostraré que soy esa persona, que soy un buen padre y sé que harás lo que creas correcto porque con que seas la mitad de lista que tu padre… ya eres una chica inteligente, más que el idiota de tu padre.

\- Es como decías… convincente y persistente – dijo mi hija y me eché a reír mirando los documentos en mi mano.

\- Sube al coche y hablaremos de esto en otro lugar – le comenté a Itachi y sonrió – pero no te creas que me has convencido aún – le dije – te queda mucho para convencerme de que te importamos, pero es un paso al menos. Nunca te habías llamado idiota – le comenté y él sonrió.


	22. Chapter 22: Por ti

**Naruto Namikaze**

Odiaba las entrevistas, pero tras la larga conversación con mi padre en la que me explicó las ventajas de utilizar como medio de comunicación y difusión la televisión y la radio, no me quedó más remedio que ir. Me estuvieron preguntando sobre la política de la empresa y es que habíamos tenido un leve problema en una de las sedes, Deidara ya nos había proporcionado una solución factible para resolverlo pero aún así, preferimos convencerle para que viniera y revisara que todo estaba bien.

Hablé en la televisión de la nueva política y me di cuenta… que aún me costaba hablar de ella, era la que Sasuke había decidido y es que era un chico inteligente, sabía de sobra que funcionaría bien y todos los trabajadores estarían contentos, pero me dolía tanto aún saber que ese chico me había traicionado, que se había acercado a mí sólo para hacerme daño, para arrebatarme la empresa como su hermano le hizo al mío.

Muchas veces había hablado con Deidara de todo lo que él vivió, de todo lo que había pasado en su vida cuando se sintió solo y abandonado con un niño en su vientre y sin saber qué hacer. Yo sabía lo mal que lo había pasado, era un chico huérfano sin casa… sin familia, sin dinero… no sabía cómo iba a mantener a ese niño y sin embargo, no fue capaz de abortar, no era capaz de arrebatarle la vida a alguien pese a no haber nacido aún, para él ya era una nueva vida que crecía dentro de él. Decidió darlo en adopción a alguna familia que pudiera mantenerlo como se merecía.

Cuando yo le conté aquello a mi padre y él se enteró, conociéndole por cómo trabajaba haciendo recados en la empresa decidió acogerlo en nuestra familia. Le dimos una oportunidad y él jamás la desperdició. Su embarazo no fue nada fácil y creo que tenía un poco de miedo a pasar por todo lo que él pasó estando solo.

Aún recordaba las veces que a Deidara se le iluminaba la cara hablando de Itachi y como se deprimía cuando recordaba la forma en que se marchó, sin despedirse… tras haberle visto besándose con otra chica. No debió de ser nada fácil para él quedarse allí atrás sin nadie y teniendo que cuidar a esa nueva persona que crecía dentro de él. Su vida realmente comenzó cuando empezó a vivir con nosotros y eso me alegraba.

La verdad es que me encantaba tener un hermano como Deidara, aunque no fuéramos hermanos de sangre al menos yo sentía cómo si lo fuéramos, le adoraba y era mi confidente, con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa.

Hoy había ido a mi trabajo, estaba por las oficinas de la Sede cuando llamó mi sobrina Ino algo cabreada pero yo sonriendo le dije que hoy en cuanto acabase de revisar unos documentos pasaría a por ella y me la llevaría por ahí a pasear o a tomar un helado. La adoraba, era una niña tan inteligente y preciosa, seguro que tendríamos que ir su padre y yo espantándoles a los chicos en cuanto creciera un poco.

No quería tardar con las reuniones y el papeleo, pero los contables no dejaban de llenarme de papeleo así que al final, lancé una sonrisa y aparté los papeles de la mesa de mi lado cogiendo mi chaqueta de encima de la silla.

\- ¿Dónde va señor Namikaze? – preguntó uno de mis contables.

\- A casa – le dije – creo que es hora de volver a casa.

\- Pero no puede irse… quedan muchos papeles que resolver.

\- Estoy convencido de que harán un buen trabajo con ello y sino… mañana vendré a revisarlos. Ha venido mi sobrina de un viaje muy largo y quiero pasar tiempo con ella antes de que se marche, al igual que con mi hermano, así que si me disculpan, me voy donde tengo que estar – les dije marchándome.

Salí de la oficina y sé que seguramente ahora mismo podrían estar criticando mi comportamiento, pero me daba igual, estaba embarazado, me dolían los pies, tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y mi hermano y mi sobrina habían vuelto de viaje, quería estar con ellos.

Al salir de la empresa llevaba una gran sonrisa, por fin era libre y podía irme a descansar mis doloridos pies. Mi ilusión no me duró mucho al encontrarme a Sasuke allí de pie dándole vueltas a unas llaves de coche. Me sorprendió verle allí y me paralicé unos segundos viendo a la gente que entraba y salía de la oficina mientras él me miraba allí quieto.

\- Demos un paseo – me dijo.

\- No voy contigo a ningún lado, tampoco pienso darte la empresa. Tú no eres el padre – le mentí porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo aquí.

\- Sabemos perfectamente que soy el padre pero no quiero la empresa, así que relájate. Acompáñame… por favor.

\- No voy a ir contigo Sasuke – le dije.

\- Si lo harás, tengo algo que enseñarte. Además… así te librarás de mí.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? – le dije sonriendo – porque tengo muchas ganas de no volver a verte en la vida.

\- Sí eso dicen tus palabras, pero en realidad no sientes lo mismo. Sigues queriéndome.

\- No lo niego, llegué a sentir algo por ti que no había sentido por nadie, pero tú sólo estabas jugando. No me interesan los juegos Sasuke, ya te lo dije una vez y menos… cuando hablamos de nuestro hijo – él sonrió - ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- Has dicho nuestro hijo – me dijo sonriendo – por lo menos está confirmado que soy yo. Te quitaste el parche.

\- Sí, creí que era lo que querías, estuviste un par de días comentándolo y veía tu cara cada vez que teníamos sexo y veías mis métodos anticonceptivos, así que pensé en darte una sorpresa… claro que la sorpresa me la llevé yo al descubrir que sólo eres un estafador.

\- Cierto, lo soy, por eso estoy aquí, voy a enmendar todos mis errores. Te demostraré que no quiero tú empresa.

\- ¿Dónde vas a llevarme?

\- ¿Eso importa? Seguro que tus pies están cansados. Venga… sube… te llevaré en coche y estarás sentado.

\- Está bien – le dije – pero que sea rápido, mi hermano ha vuelto a la ciudad con mi sobrina y quiero verlos.

\- Vale. Será muy rápido.

Caminé detrás de él hacia donde había dejado el coche, claro que a mitad camino mis pies ya no aguantaban el dolor. Aparcar aquí en el centro de Miami era una auténtica locura, a saber dónde había aparcado ese idiota. Al ver cómo me dolían los pies, el muy imbécil se acercó hasta mí cogiéndome en brazos frente a toda la gente y llevándome él hacia el coche. No pude evitar sonrojarme y gritarle al principio para que me bajase, estaba rojo como un tomate y la gente nos miraba, pero él no me bajó ni tenía intención. Sonreía y se cruzó todo el parque conmigo en brazos hasta que llegamos al parking donde había dejado el coche.

\- ¿También has estafado al parking? – le pregunté una vez sentado en el asiento del vehículo.

\- No, lo he pagado – me dijo sonriendo – Dejé las estafas cuando te conocí.

\- Un poco después de conocerme para ser exactos. Yo era una de tus estafas.

\- Deja ya eso, sabes que te amo. No puedes negarlo.

\- Es posible que me amases, pero sigues siendo un delincuente.

\- Eso es lo que vamos a arreglar hoy mismo, para que la próxima vez que nos veamos dejes de llamarme así.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté sin entender nada.

No me contestó y detuvo el coche sacando las llaves del contacto y cogiendo mi mano las depositó encima de ella.

\- Te regalo mi coche – me dijo – luego vuelves con él.

\- ¿Cómo que vuelvo con él? ¿Dónde vas tú? Tenías que llevarme a casa.

\- Ya… cambio de planes. Venga vamos, que no tengo todo el día.

Bajamos del vehículo y le seguí viendo que íbamos a la comisaría de policía. Creo que Sasuke había perdido completamente la cabeza. Se dirigió a la recepcionista y le indicó que quería poner una denuncia, me imaginé por donde iban los tiros y cuando nos sentamos en la silla le miré con seriedad.

\- ¿Vas a entregarte? – pregunté.

\- Sí. Es lo que querías ¿No?

\- Sí, haces muy bien – le dije intentando aparentar indiferencia aunque en realidad no quería que se entregase, le meterían preso y no quería eso.

\- Para dentro de unos años espero salir de la cárcel. ¿Tendré alguna posibilidad contigo después de pagar mis deudas con la justicia?

\- Es posible que cuando salgas me lo piense – le comenté.

\- Vale, entonces todo está bien.

Una parte de mí creía que Sasuke estaba marcándose un farol, que no iba a hacerlo en realidad, que sólo estábamos aquí porque quería llamar mi atención haciendo lo correcto, él sabía cuánto me gustaban a mí las normas y las reglas, para algo existían… para seguirlas.

El policía se acercó hacia nosotros para preguntar por la denuncia y vi a Sasuke muy decidido levantándose para ir a contarle todas sus fechorías desde que era un adolescente pero al verle tan decidido, yo me adelanté inventándome una excusa sobre un hombre inventado por mi mismo en aquel momento que me había robado. Sasuke se quedó sorprendido sin entender mi reacción y cuando salimos de la comisaría me detuvo del brazo.

\- ¿Me das una explicación de lo que ha pasado ahí dentro? – preguntó.

\- ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Cómo se te pasa por la cabeza entregarte? Yo no quiero que el padre de mi hijo esté en la cárcel, no me ayudas. Yo quiero y necesito que estés a mi lado y que lo criemos juntos y que me cojas en brazos cuando mis pies están cansados aunque me muera de vergüenza y…

No me dejó terminar cuando ya me estaba besando y le dejé hacerlo, deseaba a Sasuke Uchiha, le amaba pese a la estafa que había intentado hacerme. Supongo que podía darle una oportunidad… la última que tendría para demostrarme que había cambiado y que no volvería a delinquir.

\- Si me traicionas una sola vez, se acabó – le amenacé aunque él sonreía porque la verdad… ser duro no iba conmigo.

\- Te amo – me dijo – os amo – comentó tocando mi vientre.


	23. Chapter 23: Noticias

**Deidara Namikaze**

Itachi se empeñó en llevarnos a la empresa Namikaze y es que quería también disculparse con Naruto. Yo aún no terminaba de fiarme de él y mucho menos de sus palabras, sabía que él siempre había tenido ese don de saber convencer con las palabras, pero luego era un grandísimo mentiroso. Aún no podía confiar en que volvería a dejarnos aunque sí admitía que me sorprendió cuando me devolvió los papeles y documentos junto con las empresas, en este caso mis restaurantes.

\- Puedes llamarles si no me crees, les he dado el dinero a los del orfanato – me dijo al ver mis ojos de dudas en el coche mientras Hidan conducía.

\- Te creo en eso, donde no te creo aún es en que vayas a quedarte. Tener una familia es mucha responsabilidad y seamos sinceros… tú no entiendes lo que es eso.

\- Puede que no entienda lo que es ser padre ni el mejor marido del mundo, pero he cuidado a mi hermano desde pequeño, sé la responsabilidad que lleva ser parte de alguien más y querer cuidarles. Yo jamás dejaré que os hagan daño.

\- El problema es que nuestro mayor daños ha venido de ti Itachi ¿Quién va a protegerme de ti? – le pregunté.

\- Déjame demostrarte que he cambiado – me dijo – me pasaré la vida entera si es necesario para demostrártelo. Sólo quiero esa oportunidad.

\- Pides mucho Itachi. Me has hecho daño… dos veces.

\- Lo sé y estoy pensando aún cómo compensarte por ello.

No dije nada y continué mirando por la ventanilla. Al llegar a la empresa bajamos del vehículo y me dispuse a entrar hacia la empresa seguido por mi hija Ino que no quería separarse de mi lado ni quedarse mucho tiempo con su padre. Era algo normal, eran diez largos años donde no se habían visto, tendría que acostumbrarse a él si decidía continuar con esta relación… o lo que fuera que él y yo tuviéramos, porque no estaba seguro ni de lo que teníamos en realidad a parte de una hija en común.

Ino soltó mi mano saliendo corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio y le pedí que tuviera cuidado, claro que no pensé ni podía imaginarme que aquel hombre cubierto con extraña gabardina se girase hacia nosotros sacando un arma y apuntándonos. Vi a mi hija detenerse de golpe y yo ni siquiera lo pensé cuando salí corriendo hacia ella intentando evitar que le disparasen, intentando ponerme en medio. Llegué a ella abrazándola y girándola para que no le dieran y cerré los ojos esperando el disparo, pero cuando escuché el ruido del arma, no sentí el dolor. Me giré para ver a Itachi delante de mí cayendo en aquel momento al suelo lleno de sangre.

La policía del edificio salió enseguida al escuchar el escándalo y detuvieron al agresor dejándonos ver a Obito, yo ni siquiera sabía que había escapado de la cárcel y creo que Itachi tampoco. Le dije a Hidan que se llevase a Ino que sólo conseguía articular una palabra "¿Papá?". No quería que lo viera así y Hidan la apartó del lugar mientras yo me agachaba a comprobar cómo estaba Itachi, aún tenía los ojos abiertos y alzó su mano llena de sangre tocando mi rostro.

\- Estoy bien – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Te han disparado idiota ¿Cómo vas a estar bien?

\- Estás aquí, conmigo, estoy bien – me dijo como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida cuando era el peor.

\- No seas imbécil – le dije llamando a una ambulancia y tratando de frenar la hemorragia apretando – Quédate conmigo – le pedí al ver que intentaba cerrar los ojos.

\- Te quiero – me susurró – sabes que os amo.

Miraba mis manos llenas de su sangre y me daba igual, sabía que me había manchado la cara con su sangre cuando él me tocó y tampoco me importó, ahora sólo podía sentir cómo las lágrimas caían de mis ojos por su culpa, no tenía que haberse metido en medio y lo había hecho, el muy idiota me había protegido por primera vez en su vida y yo no quería que muriera, menos por mi culpa.

\- No te atrevas a dejarme – le grité cuando escuché a Obito detrás de mí siendo sujetado por la policía.

\- ¿Por qué te has metido tú en medio? – le preguntaba a un Itachi que perdía el conocimiento – ese crío rubio es el causante de todo, él nos delató, estoy en la cárcel por su maldita culpa, tenía que estar muerto.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó y se llevó a Itachi, yo me fui con ellos pero la espera se me hizo eterna. Le habían metido al quirófano de urgencias y reanimándolo, su corazón hacía rato que había fallado, se había detenido, no respiraba y sentía que le había perdido de verdad, que era la definitiva. Al ver salir al médico me dirigía con rapidez hacia él, pero ninguno se detenía a explicarme nada, entraban y salían con prisas, nadie reparaba en mí. Me estaban volviendo loco y al ver al único médico que se fijó en mí con cara de total seriedad y preocupación, supe que algo iba mal.

\- Dios mío – exclamé empezando a llorar sabiendo a lo que venía.

\- Oh no, no, no… no se preocupe, está estable – me dijo cogiéndome antes de que me cayese al suelo – lo único es que… la columna ha sido dañada por la bala, no es grave tiene recuperación, pero es posible que hasta que no empiece la rehabilitación no pueda caminar, no sentirá las piernas. Va a necesitar mucha rehabilitación para volver a caminar.

\- Pero… ¿Está vivo? – pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo sonriéndome – está vivo. Puede entrar a verle. Dele un poco de tiempo, aún está sedado y seguramente no entenderá por qué no puede mover las piernas.

\- Vale – le dije – intentaré explicárselo yo.

\- Puede que no se lo tome muy bien, hay pacientes que reaccionan muy mal a estas noticias.

\- Gracias doctor – le agradecí entrando hacia su habitación.

Caminé por el pasillo y acompañé a los enfermeros cuando sacaron la camilla con Itachi sedado. Vi cuando lo dejaron en su cama colocándole las cosas y me senté en un sillón de allí a esperar a que la anestesia dejase de hacer efecto. Tardó algo más de media hora pero cuando empezó a abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue sonreír al verme allí preocupado.

\- ¿Tan preocupado por un cretino como yo? – preguntó y no le pegué en aquel momento por respeto a que estaba enfermo.

\- Eres idiota, me has dado un susto de muerte.

\- Espero que no, porque me he puesto en medio para que tú no murieses precisamente.

\- Imbécil – le dije y sonrió.

\- Me encanta cuando me insultas.

\- Eres un… - traté de hablar cuando él se incorporó levemente cogiéndome por la nuca y atrayéndome hacia él me beso con pasión obligándome a callarme.

Sentí como la presión que había estado teniendo en el corazón durante todo este tiempo desaparecía al verle sano y salvo, al verle vivo. No podía negar que seguía teniendo estos malditos sentimientos por él y que ansiaba sus labios, seguían siendo tan dulces, tan pasionales, tan malditamente atrayentes que no me dejaban olvidarle cuando era lo que deseaba. Sabía que yo le pertenecía desde la primera vez que le vi en aquel instituto y no había podido olvidarle pese a que lo intenté de todas las maneras.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme? – me preguntó.

\- Bastante – le dije – verás…

\- Deja que me levante al menos y estire las piernas.

\- No puedes – le dije mientras una lágrima me caía – no puedes levantarte… la bala rozó tu columna, tus piernas…

\- ¿Estoy paralítico? – preguntó asustado.

\- Dicen que con rehabilitación quizá vuelvas a caminar, que tienes muchas probabilidades de ponerte bien pero… vas a necesitar mucho tiempo.

\- Si te quedas a mi lado, me da igual el tiempo Dei – me dijo ruborizándome.

\- No me iré a ningún lado – le dije sonriendo – pero no quiero tampoco que tú te largues dejándonos de nuevo. No permitiré que destroces a nuestra hija. ¿Queda claro?

\- Perfectamente – me dijo sonriendo – porque vosotros sois mi familia, no pienso irme a ningún lado sin vosotros.

 **Dos años después:**

Besaba a Itachi con pasión en la cama del hotel. Nos habíamos venido de vacaciones toda la familia a las paradisíacas playas de Australia, al hotel donde se conocieron por primera vez Sasuke y mi hermano Naruto. Yo sabía de antemano que Sasuke iba a proponerle matrimonio a Naruto y quería hacerlo en el lugar donde se conocieron, pero mi hermano era un poco distraído para todas esas cosas y aún no se había percatado de nada, creía que eran unas simples vacaciones.

Ino se había ido con todos a la piscina y menos mal… porque así me dejaba a solas con Itachi. Sus piernas aún no estaban del todo recuperadas, aún tenía que ir algunos días a rehabilitación y pese a que caminaba con bastón, al menos había vuelto a caminar.

Itachi trató de colocarse encima de mí pero yo con una gran sonrisa lo evité volviendo a conseguir que su espalda tocase el colchón. Sabía cuánto odiaba sentirse controlado y dominado, pero a mí me gustaba demostrarle que no siempre podía salirse con la suya, yo también podía dominar la situación. Aproveché que no podía moverse mucho para colocar sus manos una a cada lado de su cabeza y sujetándolas con firmeza me agaché nuevamente para besarle con cierta impaciencia.

Estos dos años con Itachi habían sido perfectos, se acabaron sus estafas, trabajaba conmigo en el restaurante, íbamos los fines de semana al orfanato a entregar comida, ropas y lo que hiciera falta, Ino le había cogido un gran cariño, tanto… que ahora me costaba hasta separarle de él pero eso me hacía feliz, poco a poco Itachi fue ganándose el sitio que siempre le había correspondido.

Metí las manos bajo su camiseta, tantas veces lo había hecho desde su accidente. Salió tan convaleciente que apenas podía hacer nada, yo tuve que ayudarle a prácticamente todo y el sexo con él aunque me encantaba, también era cierto que habíamos empezado a disfrutarlo hacía poco tiempo debido a que Itachi no podía mover sus piernas, casi un año se pasó sin apenas poder moverse. Era yo quien lo hacía todo.

\- Déjame arriba – escuché que susurraba contra mis labios – sabes que ya puedo moverme, no tienes que hacerlo tú todo Dei – comentó como si me leyera la mente.

\- No estás para moverte aún – le dije.

\- Dei… llevo dos años así, créeme que puedo moverme perfectamente y lo sabes.

\- Está bien – le dije al final sonriendo dejándome caer hacia un lado.

Dejé por primera vez en mucho tiempo que Itachi tomase el control de la situación. Se colocó encima de mí metiendo sus manos bajo mi camiseta y tocándome el pecho centrándose en mis pezones momentos antes de meter hasta la cabeza movido por el placer y la excitación. Se centró en succionarlos, lamerlos y morderlos con suavidad.

Se le notaba desesperado y la verdad es que yo tampoco podía dejar de reír con él, por fin sentía que había encontrado a esa persona con la que era feliz, con la que iba a ser feliz. Siempre pensé que me casaría con Hidan tras diez largos años de relación y aquí estaba… con Itachi, el padre de mi hija. Nunca pude imaginar que mi primer amor sería mi último gran amor después de todo el sufrimiento y las batallas que habíamos tenido que enfrentar.

Itachi entre risas también aprovechó a bajarme el pantalón. Metió sus dedos en mi boca pidiéndome que los lubricase y cuando estuvieron listos, los introdujo en mí con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Cada día disfrutaba más de mis relaciones sexuales con Itachi y sabía que sólo con él deseaba estar, él era quien movía todo mi mundo.

Entró en mí despacio y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mí fundiéndose conmigo, jadeando con suavidad pero con esa voz tan varonil que él tenía y que a mí me encantaba. Apenas tardé en correrme cuando acarició mi miembro y él tampoco tardó mucho al escucharme gemir salvajemente por sus movimientos, por el placer que recibía.

Aquel día… llegamos muy justo para ver como Sasuke pedía matrimonio a mi hermano y es que habíamos estado tan ocupados encerrados en nuestra habitación, que ni siquiera tenía en mente a mi hermano y su compromiso. Al final… fijaron la fecha para dentro de unos seis meses mientras organizaban los preparativos y al ver a la hija de Sasuke, Yumiko salir corriendo tras Ino, me di cuenta… que nuestra familia crecía y yo… aún no le había contado lo más importante a Itachi… volvía a estar embarazado.

Le miré y sonreí viendo cómo él sonreía junto a mí. Esta noche se lo contaría todo y estaba convencido… que me apoyaría en todo, él estaba deseando ser padre de nuevo, serlo a tiempo completo. Puede que no estuviéramos casados, puede ser que decidiera pedírmelo cuando le dijera que estaba embarazado… pero a mí me daba igual no estar casado, no tener ese papel… porque tenía lo más importante, a mi hija, a Itachi, a mi hermano… mi familia. Ahora tenía una verdadera familia y no podía ser más feliz de todo lo que me ofrecía ahora la vida.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
